His Great Enemy
by iluvsnuffles
Summary: Amelina Swan wanted nothing more in life than to gain the attention of the man she loved. They say you never forget your first love. She'll soon forget hers. WillOC stories going to be from COTBP to AWE
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples. This is my new story. Be warned this has a lot of Elizabeth bashing. I hope it's not like your usual Swan sister story. Ok enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amalina.**

Everything was quiet. For once, even the unruly sea was humming softly, as if in mourning. The sun of the Caribbean was shining brightly and beautifully. The ship rocked gently against the current. Even the achy creaky noises of the ship were as if the ship was mourning. The inhabitants of the ship stared in shock at what had happened just moments before. A young fair haired woman was silently crying to herself, while a young man was yelling in agony at what had occurred. The ships famous and boisterous captain could be seen silently crying, mayhap for the first time in his life. It looked as if all the life had been drained out of him. No one could yet believe what had happened. It seemed as if there were blood everywhere.

Everyone had been aware that many would die in this battle. But not in the way she had died. An accident gone bad. And it had all happened in a matter of seconds. But for William Turner, it was as if time had stopped for just that moment.

As the crew of the Black Pearl looked upon her, they wept silent tears. Tears for a young life lost. Tears for the beautiful girl laying on the boat in a pool of her own blood.

Jack wanted to get closer. To touch her, but he wanted Will to grieve properly. He thought back to when he had first met her. To when it had all begun…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 3 years prior- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke in a sweat. I looked around and sighed in relief as I realized I was not on a burning ship with a young blacksmith. It was still dark outside, but I could not go back to sleep. Somehow I had to make sure Will was ok. To rest my worried mind.

I quickly threw on a satin lacy white robe and quietly crept down the stairs. I glared at the room across from mine, belonging to my sister. Oh how I hate that girl. It had all started when dear Elizabeth and I were younger. She was the older sibling. Older than me by 5 years. As children I was always remarked as the pretty one, while Elizabeth…well you just had to see her. She had ghastly hair. It always looked as if she hadn't bathed in years. Honestly her dirty hair was nothing compared to my silky raven hair. Anyways, as Elizabeth and I got older I began to realize that karma certainly was a beastly thing. Suddenly everyone began to notice lovely Elizabeth. Her hair had become a beautiful golden color, and it felt like silk when you touched it. Her skin so pale and her body so thin, almost frail. She looked like an angel. While I…well lets just say the years weren't as kind to me. I had raven hair still, but it now made me look like a heathen. My skin was not pale, in face it was a bronze color. My eyes were not blue like Elizabeth's. Instead they were a dull brown. And my body…well, I had certainly filled out on the top and the bottom. I looked more like a wench instead of a lady.

Anyways, Elizabeth began to hoard it in my face about how much prettier she was. Now this wasn't your usual sibling rivalry. Elizabeth went out of her way to make my life miserable. She despises me I'm telling you. My father had once, out of the kindness of his heart (ignore my sarcasm), bought me an amazing dress. It was yellow and had wonderful big bows on it. Sweet Elizabeth had thrown a tantrum about how she wanted a new dress too, even though she had just gotten one a week ago. So she pulled MY new dress out of my hands and ripped it to shreds. I was too busy weeping to try and pry it out of her hands.

So you know what my dear father did? He bought her an entire case full of new dresses, and all I received was a torn dress he said he would have fixed. Can you guess what happened? My dress is still hanging in my room , still torn and ruined. Now you understand why we don't get along?

As I passed her room, I thought I heard noises coming from it. Whimpering and what not. Probably dreaming about her sweet William. Too bad he felt more comfortable talking to me. Once Elizabeth had been so jealous, she went around telling everyone how I was Mr. Turners whore. You can imagine how much of a scandal that caused.

I made my way down the stairs and reached the maids quarters. I knocked gently.

"Gabriel? Gabriel, its Ama." A plain faced, thin, blonde woman opened up the door. She looked about twenty, though she would say time and time again how she had forgotten her age.

"Ama, what in the world could have possessed you to wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

I pulled her out into the hallway so as not to disturb the other servants. "I need a favor. Now before you say no, I had a dream about Will. Gabriel please I must make sure he is alright."

Gabriel looked at me like she was going to kill me. I didn't treat her like a servant, so she treated me like a friend. Though I was just fifteen she was expected to bow when I entered a room. "Fine. But if your father gets suspicious that his dark haired daughter is suddenly a thin fair haired one, Im going to blame the whole mess on you!"

I hugged her quickly and we made our way upstairs. She quickly gave me her maids outfit and I mine to her. I kissed her cheek and left.

It was pitch black as I made my way down to the blacksmiths shop. Not even Port Royal was rid of its criminals. But I being the clear minded girl I was, did not notice the man following me. I was almost to the smithy when I was grabbed out of nowhere.

"Now what's a pretty thing like ya self doin out here alone?" The man reeked of rum. I felt like I was suffocating. I began to cry, after all I am female.

He pushed me to an alley. I wanted to scream, but if anyone caught me I would be in a hell of trouble. He pushed me up against the wall, and I got a good look at his face. He was an older man. But I knew he was an army captain. He used to do dealings with my father.

As soon as he recognized who I was, he lost all coloring in his face. "Miss Swan. I… I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He let go, and I didn't look back. I ran straight to the smithy and almost pounded the door down.

A disgruntled looking Will opened the door angrily, until he saw my face. I ran in and pushed the door shut, locking it after me. Will came towards me and was immediately angry again.

"Amalina what happened?" I knew Will would want to kill the man, so I wiped away my tears and did what I do best. Lie.

"Nothing Will, a wild dog was running after me. I tripped and he almost caught me." Will didn't believe one word , but he did not question me. He went and grabbed a bottle from the sleeping Mr. Brown.

"Here, drink this. It'll soothe your nerves." He said handing me a bottle of rum. I took it gratefully. I was probably one of the only women in Port Royal that liked the drink. Will looked at me questioningly and I quirked my eyebrow.

"Is there a reason for you showing up this late?" He asked slowly. I looked at him and smiled.

"I had another dream. Though this one about you. We both died on a burning boat." Will knew about my constant nightmares. We weren't best friends, but we were close enough. I wasn't there when Elizabeth had seen Will drowning. However, he had fallen ill when he was brought to Port Royal. I was only five, so I thought my father had brought back a toy for me. I played with Will while he was ill and visited him often. My father permitted it since Will was at our home until he became well again. Elizabeth and Will became very close. I think that's when he first fell in love with her. I could tell by the way he looked at her.

After he had gotten well, I continued to visit him with my governess. She was a very kind woman who had passed away not two years before. She had been killed in a shipwreck, that I was supposed to be on. That was when the nightmares had begun. I forced my father to continue to let me see Will. He comforted me, and I think that's when I fell in love with him.

We talked a bit more and Will escorted me home. As I did every time I bade goodnight to Will, I kissed him on the cheek and ran inside. And as always he blushed red and probably hoped one day Elizabeth would do the same.

I gently woke Gabriel up, and fell asleep into a well deserved slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Ok well I just want to start off by saying how everyone who reviewed totally made my day. Seriously I started jumping up and down. Loll. Thank you so much. Oh and I just realized two mistakes I made in the last chapter. I accidentally put Amarina at the end, but her name is Amalina. But I'm sure you guys understood.

Ninavs2- Well I can't tell you anything now, but this story is filled with a lot of drama. Thanks for reviewing.

Rum-Soaked Piratess-(by the way I love your name he he) I'm so glad you said it was different that's really what I was hoping for.

Broadwaymbw- Yea , I cant wait to get further with this story. I hope Amalina isn't a Mary-sue though. I don't know. Loll.

Cheergeek- You're my first reviewer. You get a special star. Loll. I hope this update is soon enough.

Ok well thanks everyone who updated. Love you guys!!

**Disclaimer- Everything except Amalina belongs to Disney. On with the story…**

* * *

I awoke amazingly, and stretched myself lazily out. The birds outside made such beautiful noises, and the sun was an amazing color on this particular day. It seemed as if today was going to be a wonderful day… Actually I lied. I woke up to the shaking of Gabriel, and her screaming in my ear to get up before my father gets angry. Those damned birds just wouldn't shut up, and the sun in my eye was making me temporarily blind. As I'm sure you can tell, I'm not much of a morning person. 

I groggily woke up, already in a bad mood. Today father was going to be all over the Commodore for some award or something he was getting. Who knows; I certainly don't care.

Apparently we were in such a rush that I did not have enough time to take my usual morning bath. Damn Gabriel and her punctuality. She shoved me against the wall. Can you believe it? SHE shoved ME. I sometimes wonder who the real servant is.

My corset was much tighter today, and I know it was because I disturbed her sleep last night. I could hardly breathe. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adored wearing dresses. Especially the one I was wearing today. It was a beautiful golden color. It had laces that went down my bosoms and had a beautiful floral pattern on it. A thick golden sash was tied around my waste. I suspected Gabriel had added that so that it covered my thick waist.

The only reason I did not like wearing a corset was because it brought unwanted attention from the male gender. I was very…blessed when it came to that area. But I had realized that men of Port Royal did not admire this. Instead they wanted someone of Elizabeth's stature. Thin and graceful. Which is why I wasn't exactly the most sought after woman.

Gabriel quickly tried to get my straight hair into waves. It was amazing how she did it, considering my hair was very hard to work with. She curled them and put some of my hair atop my head Half of my tresses were gracefully spread on my back. I kissed her cheeks and rushed downstairs.

I almost tripped as I saw who was standing in my hallway. The one and only William Turner talking to dear sister Elizabeth. I heard her say something about a dream, but I wasn't sure. Will looked as if he would die a happy man. Soon Elizabeth huffed and left outside.

"I wonder what's shoved up her bonnet." I said laughing as I descended the stairs. Will looked at me appreciatively.

"Amalina. You look beautiful." He said making sure my father wasn't around. I didn't blush…or at least I don't think I did. I did however notice his eyes were not on my face.I was going to comment on this, when I heard my father practically scream my name out from out carriage.

I bade farewell to Will and rushed into the carriage. As we were leaving I noticed Will looking sadly at Elizabeth and mumble something. She seemed to notice also and looked at me, satisfied about something. I glared at her and she pinched me.

We got to the ceremony and my little hat did not want to cooperate with me and stay on. Before it started, my father was conversing with a man who looked very familiar.

"And of course you remember my daughters Elizabeth and Amalina." As I got nearer to the man I realized who he was. It was the man from last night. The one who almost ravished me. He had a sick smile on his face as he kissed my hand.

"My how you have grown." I felt like throwing up. General White was anything but charming. He was an older man, perhaps my fathers age. He was not attractive. He had a four inch scar that ran across his forehead and always an evil glint in his eye. I tried to act natural and smiled at him.

As we walked away, my father asked me if I was feeling well. "Its just a little warm father I'll be fine."

The ceremony was long and boring, and Elizabeth was fanning herself the whole time. "Its not that warm. I don't know why you have to make such a show."

"Its not that you idiot. My bloody corset is cutting into me." I laughed at her and received a few glares from the people around us.

After the ceremony, the Commodore came towards Elizabeth and whisked her away. Thank goodness. I was just standing around, following my father wherever he went. A commotion from where the commodore and Elizabeth were caused everyone's attention to be on them.

"ELIZABETH!" My God, did the Commodore have to scream so loud? Then I noticed that he was looking at the sea beneath him.

"The rocks, Commodore, it's a miracle she missed them!" I was so shocked I couldn't move. Even if I loathed the very sight of her, I didn't want her to perish. I turned around and ran down to the docks. What I was trying to do, I have no idea.

My father, the Commodore, his soldiers and I made our way there faster then ever before. Elizabeth's corset was being cut by…the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life.

He was raven haired, like myself, but he looked more like a pirate than anything.

"Never would have thought of that," Said one of the clueless soldiers.

The man rolled his eyes and replied, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore," I was enchanted by him. I had quickly forgotten about Elizabeth and was in the middle of a fantasy when the bloody Commodore ruined it.

"On your feet," the Commodore said. Stupid Commodore. My future husband slowly got up.

"Shoot him," My father arrogantly replied. I wanted to kick him.

"No, Don't!" Everyone, except the strange man, glared at me. The man winked at me and I almost fainted. My father noticed this and ordered one of the men to take me home.

I was so angry on the ride home. I didn't even notice the soldier with me was very handsome. His name was Fernand something. I was still angry at my father. Why did I miss all the fun?

"Here we are Miss Swan." He said charmingly. I glared and got out of the carriage, refusing his hand that was held out to help me. I heard him laugh quietly and I got even angrier.

"Stupid father. Stupid Elizabeth. Stupid Commodore Norrington trying to kill my husband!"

Gabriel looked at me strangely as I passed her, but I didn't stop. I made my way to my room and sat in front of my mirror.

"How sad is it, that the only man who finds you attractive is some rogue pirate." More than once I heard the women of Port Royal comment on my looks. They always said 'What a shame the governor doesn't have another daughter like Elizabeth. His youngest looks as if she does not belong with them. I heard her real mother was some heathen, and the governor was forced to take her in.'

That wasn't true. My mother was the same mother Elizabeth had, though I don't remember her. She died a year after I was born, to some foreign illness. My father used to tell Elizabeth how much she looked like her. I guess that's why he slightly favored her. I really couldn't blame him for it.

I barely even heard Elizabeth come in later that day. She was huffing about how the pirate had almost taken advantage of her in front of all Port Royal. I laughed but quickly stopped as my father entered my room. And without knocking!

"Father.." He looked at angrily.

"Sit down Amalina." I obediently sat and he looked at me ready to strike. "When I give orders I expect to be followed. What I don't expect is my daughter making a fool of me. What were you trying to accomplish hmm? I thought I had gotten those pirate fantasies out of your head but apparently not. Ten soldiers told me to control my loose daughter. TEN!" I was sitting there shocked. I didn't think defending a man who had just saved my sister was such a bad thing. "You have brought shame upon this family. I have nothing more to say to you." He left as quickly as he had come.

I couldn't understand what I had done that was so bad. I had never seen my father that disappointed. I wiped the tears that were beginning to fall. Gabriel came in. We did not speak as I cried softly and as she took my dress off. She ran a warm bath and I didn't even realize when I had fallen asleep.

------------------------------------------

" Look at this one. She's got no clothes on!" I heard someone giggling. Though it wasn't a woman. I woke up slowly and found myself staring into the eyes of a dirty looking man.

I started screaming like a banshee and punched him in the face. He started screaming too and was about to strike back when someone called him.

I was so shocked. I quickly threw on a nightgown and a robe. I ran out of my room, hoping to catch the burglar. When I stepped outside…I really was outside. Half of our house had been shattered and broken by what looked to be a cannon. I felt nauseous as I looked at the dead bodies around me.

"Gabriel! Gabriel, where are you?!" I screamed trying to make my way out of all the smoke and debris.

I saw Gabriel running towards me, and without a word, pulled my hand until we were far from my home. We kept running faster, but I needed answers.

"Gabriel, what's happened?" She was shaking as she told me.

"Pirates. There was a raid Amalina. They've taken Elizabeth." My eyes widened and I was shocked and scared for my elder sister.

"Oh my God. Where? Where have they taken her?!" I demanded. Gabriel shook her head.

"I don't know. Come we must go to your father." We ran to the docks, and it looked as if the pirates had left. Then I thought of something, or rather, someone.

"Will. I have to make sure he's ok. Gabriel run and tell my father what has happened." She was about to protest when I started running.

I searched all night but could not find Will. The Blacksmiths shop was open but with no one in sight. I just prayed he was alright.

I saw the Commodore being led somewhere, with my father trailing behind.

"Father. Elizabeth's been kidnapped." He turned and glared at me.

"I know that! If you have any information that might help us I suggest you say it, otherwise the Commodore and I have plans to make." The Commodore turned to me and gave me a sadistic smile.

"And I half expected you would be with those pirates by now." My father heard it, but he looked embarrassed more than anything else. I was about to say something when Gabriel came and pulled me away. What is with her trying to break my arm.

They gave Gabriel and I a room to sleep in until the chaos was cleared. As angry as I was, I was very exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly.

-------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to someone yelling.

_Will_

I rushed out of the cot that was apparently a bed. If I hadn't been so happy to see Will, I would have noticed that my nightgown was completely see through.

I saw him arguing with the Commodore before he walked off. Stupid Commodore must have said something to upset him. I ran after him.

"Will! Will wait." He turned around and I practically threw myself on him. "Oh Will. I'm so happy to see you. I thought something had happened." He hugged me back, but let go quickly.

"Amalina go back. What I'm about to do is not something a lady should see." What is it with men thinking women are so dumb and pitiful.

"Good thing I'm no lady." He glared at me but kept on walking. We walked into the jail house and there I saw my rogue. He was lazily sleeping, though I think he was actually awake.

"You, Sparrow!" Will practically spat. "Are you familiar with that ship. The Black Pearl."

The man looked at Will. "Somewhat"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Will. I was staying silent. Though I was feeling slightly depressed. Will was going through all this trouble just for Elizabeth. In a way I wished I was the one kidnapped. Though I doubt he would have reacted the same.

"Surely you've heard the stories. The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Muerta ... an island that cannot be found -- except by those who already know where it is" He replied smoothly.

"The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will looked like he was a pro at rescuing damsels in distress. I snorted, quite unattractively, and Will looked at me strangely. Jack just smiled a roguish grin.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will said. Jack smiled at him and mocked him. "And you want to turn pirate yourself?" Will looked disgusted and venomously replied, "Never….they took Miss Swan." I wanted to slap Will. WHO CARES!? Elizabeth was so blind. She couldn't see that Will loved her so much. She had to be such a priss!

"So it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me."

Will looked around and at the bars. "I can get you out." Jack looked skeptical. "How? The key's runoff."

"I helped build these cells. Those are hook-and-ring hinges. The proper application of strength, the door'll lift free. Just calls for the right lever and fulcrum.."

I noticed Jack look at Will strangely. As if studying him. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

Jack grinned and suddenly sprang up. "I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll take you to the Black Pearl." Will agreed and suddenly he grabbed a bench and the whole thing opened up.

I decided to put my two cents in. "Hurry someone would have heard that." I squeaked.

"Not without my effects." Jack said as he went to grab some of his items. But before we left Jack turned to Will for a second. "One question, or there's no use in going. This girl -- what does she mean to you? How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her" I felt my heart sink. He hadn't even hesitated as he answered. I wanted to cry and scream I LOVE YOU NOT HER! But I kept my mouth shut.

"Good." Jack replied. And soon I was on the adventure of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello lovelies. Well i wanted to get thhis out earlier, but couldnt get the chance. Wow i just really want to take the time to thank everyone who is reviewing. You guys really make my day.

The Instant Classic 333 I love Elizabeth bashing too lol.

Rum-soaked pirates- Yes i love her rambling too. lol. Who wouldnt want Jack to be their future husband?lol

Ninavs2- Aww im glad you liked her and dont think she is a mary-sue. I dont like Elizabeth almost as much as you lol. Oh and dont worry, she is the total opposite of Elizabeth. Trust me.

**Disclaimer- Everyone and everything besides Amalina belongs to Disney.**

Okay enjoy…

* * *

Jack dragged me and Will to the docks, though it was hard trying to not be seen. Though before we had even left the jail cell, Will had noticed my outfit. He had also noticed jacks lingering eyes, which was why I was now wearing Will's vest over my…assets.

Will looked towards the Dauntless a bit confused. "We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" Jack looked at Will as if he shouldn't have to explain such trivial things. "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term,"

I looked at Jack, and as he started to move so did I. Will stepped in front of me and looked at me as if I was a child. "You know William, if you don't move I might have to push you." He glared daggers at me.

"Ama go back. Now." I scoffed and tried to move past him but he wouldn't let me. "Listen you clout, if you don't stop with this nonsense I'll make a eunuch out of you!" Jack laughed. "I think it's a bit too late for that love. Now if you two don't mind, I rather like my neck unsnapped, so if you'll just follow me."

I smiled at Jack and shoved Will to the side. Stupid Will. I stared in shock as Jack shoved himself under a rowboat. The stories certainly were true. Pirates were mad. He grabbed my hand and I myself went into the rowboat.

A short while later we were under water, with a rowboat used as our air supply. "This is either madness or brilliance," Will mumbled in amazement. I nodded along.

"Remarkable how often those two traits seem to coincide," Jack replied. Suddenly Will stopped and I realized it was because he had gotten his ankle trapped. But as I looked down I realized something else. My nightgown apparently wasn't made of lead because it was floating around me. Which meant my bare legs were visible to both Will and Jack. Though none had noticed so I didn't speak of it.

We made it onto the Dauntless and I almost slipped climbing up. Of course Jack caught me, but I did slap his arm because I felt his hands were getting too touchy. He lazily walked onto the ship and looked at everyone strangely. "Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship," Will held up his sword and yelled, "Aye, avast!" The crew began to laugh and I just shrugged as Will looked at me.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," Said one of the pompously looking man. Stupid man. Didn't he see me standing there? I cleared my throat and this brought more laughter. One of the men pointed at me and said, "Look there. They got a woman with them too. A wench I wager." My mouth was open and I glared at the man. I had never felt so insulted. Stupid men. I still think Gods a woman who put men on earth to show us how un- needed they are.

Jack took out his pistol and cocked it. "You forget. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." The faces of the crew paled noticeably. Jack and Will busily started doing something as the crew was forced to get out of the ship. Suddenly the Interceptor had stopped next to us. Will told me to jump on his back. I did as was told, but feared Id break his back. Apparently he could handle my extra weight. First Jack swung to the Interceptor then Will. At the same time, the crew from the Interceptor was doing the same. Except they were going to the Dauntless.

We landed on the Interceptor and as I looked toward the other ship I saw the Commodore looking at us. I smirked at him, and he glared. We started sailing away as fast as we could. Or at least as fast as Jack could. I spent the rest of the day looking around for something to change into.

"Here." Will said as he handed me a child's dress. "I'm sure this'll fit." I looked at him like he was the dumbest man in the world. I don't think I'm absolutely wrong about that. I mean a child's dress?! Ugghh men. When will they ever learn? Wait…what's a child's dress doing on the ship in the first place?

I went down into the quarters. It really was a glorious ship. Beautifully designed and articulacy decorated. I finally found a pair of men's trousers and a small mans shirt. I had never worn men's clothing before, so when I put them on I felt….free. It was so comfortable. Though the way the shirt was stretched out on the top of my body was a little embarrassing. Especially since I knew Jack would probably stare.

As I came up, I saw Will was dangling from a beam of some sort. I ran up to Jack and hit him. "What are you doing?! Let him down this instant." He just ignored me (when does anyone ever not) and looked at Will. "And as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance – you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me ones, savvy? So…can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?"

Will looked confused as he was slipping. "Tortuga?" Jack swung him back and Will painfully landed on his back.

"Tortuga." Jack replied.

--------------------------------------------

We landed in Tortuga some time later and the town was incredible. I ignored the fact that it was a very sinful place, and looked around. Everyone looked as if they were in merriment. I smiled at Jack and Will looked at me and glared.

"This town isn't something you should be smiling about." I glared at him. I don't know what was wrong with him lately. He was always so mad at me.

"Well Will I'm sorry I wasn't the one kidnapped, then maybe you wouldn't be bothered, but just because your worried about your dear Elizabeth doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" He looked shocked as I pushed past him and went to stand beside Jack. My feet were hurting me very badly since I had no boots on or anything.

Jack looked around and looked at the scowl on Will's face. "If every town on earth was like this on, no man would ever feel unwanted," Suddenly a red haired woman came up to Jack and glared at him. "Scarlet," He said before she slapped him in the face. I stared in shock. "Not sure I deserved that." Jack said rubbing his cheek. Another woman, this one light haired, came up to Jack again. "Giselle." He said holding out his arms. The woman just looked at him with her arms crossed. "'Oo was she?" She slapped him too! "I may have deserved that."

"Jack what in the bloody hell did you do to make them that angry?" I asked still shocked. Instead he didn't answer and starting leading us somewhere else. Will pulled my arm back. "What in the HELL is wrong with people. Does everyone have to try and pull my arm out of its socket?!"

"What did you mean before? I would never want you to be in the position poor Elizabeth's in. Can you imagine being that scared...?" I screamed slightly and pulled my arm back. I didn't give him another look as I went by Jack. Poor Elizabeth this and that. Even when she's not around she's making my life miserable.

We walked into a filthy pig sty where a man was sleeping soundly. Jack looked at him, then grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it all over him. "Can't I have a breather, you slack jawed idiot!" the man shouted until he realized who it was. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck,"

Jack smiled at him. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking,"

The man looked confused but quickly agreed. "That'll about do it," As he got ready to leave, Will got another bucket and threw it on him. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." The man nodded in agreement. He came toward me and looked me in the eyes. "Aint you the governors daughter? Malina or something."

"Amalina." I said angrily. "And who are you?"

"Francis Gibbs. I sailed with Norrington in my youth. As well as your father." I nodded slightly. This man was NOT a sailor. He was a pirate. How he worked for stick up his ass Norrington is beyond me.

They made their way to a pub, but I held my hand out to Jack. "You don't really think that I could last one day in these clothes do you?" Jack was about to object when I glared at him and raised my hand.

"I've been slapped too many times. Here you go." He said shakily as he handed over some money. I kissed his cheek and they walked off. Will however chose again to stay behind.

"Ama, what are you doing? I won't let you go alone." Will was driving me insane.

"Really William, because I don't think that you have a say in the matter."

He looked at me sadly. "Ama, I don't know what I did that is making you so angry with me." I glared at him, but I softened up a bit. "Just go with Jack, Will. I'll be fine." He looked as if he wanted to argue more but didn't. He took something out of his boot.

"At least take this. For…protection." It was a small dagger. I took it and left. After walking into five brothels, and three pubs, I finally found a dress shop. I was beginning to not like Tortuga as much as I had before.

Coming out of the shop I looked a bit different. My long hair was tied back and it made me look a bit older. Instead of the loose fitting trousers, I was now wearing a pair that was much more fitted. I was wearing a more fitted shirt, but this time I had bought a scarf to tie around it, so it would not expose anything. My boots looked much like the ones Jack had. All in all…I looked like a pirate.

Then, like the intelligent young woman that I am…I realized I was lost. Every pub looked exactly the same. I was surprised no one had grabbed me yet, since everyone was so found of doing it. Suddenly though, I felt my arm being pulled.

"I spoke too soon." I came face to face with an angry Will.

"I told you don't go by yourself. What if someone had mistaken you for a wench? Then you would be regretting not listening to me." My mouth fell open. What is it with everyone saying I look like a wench?! Apparently Will wasn't done yet. "And what are you wearing? I thought you would have at least gotten some decent clothing. You look like a pirate." Since when did Will question what I wore.

Jack walked up to us and put his arm around me. "If you two are done having your little lovers spat, I suggest we continue." I blushed scarlet. This man certainly was blunt, wasn't he? Will glared daggers at him as he took me with him.

"Jack? Where exactly are we going?" I asked. I could smell the rum off him, and having barely eaten anything, it made me feel sick.

"Back to my ship of course. Don't think I can interest you into sleeping in my quarters?" He said smiling cheekily. I think he just liked making me blush.

"She'll be sleeping with me tonight!" Will said angrily. Once again with the blushing, but Will was in on it also. I think he realized how what he had said sounded. He mumbled something and walked ahead of us.

Jack smirked impishly at me and came in close. "Didn't know you two knew each other like that love. Still, must be difficult with a eunuch." He sighed dramatically. "And I was so close to offering you my bed. What a shame." My husband to be certainly was being a pain in my backside. I glared at him and walked to the boat.

We went aboard and Will told me how Gibbs went to go find crew members. Jack left us alone and went to the captains quarters. I went ahead before Will into a small room with a bed made for one. Will, however, decided that he would spend the night on the floor.

"Oh honestly Will!" He glared at me and I crossed my arms in a huff. Now, I loved having Will by my side, but knowing that he was so obsessed with my sister made me angry at him. "Will, you don't have to sleep on the hard floor you know." I smiled a cheeky grin. "You know, If your not going to talk to me I could always take up the Captains offer…"

"Why do you hate her so much?" He had said it so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Who Elizabeth?" I looked down and saw his nod. "Well…I uh… I don't know." I answered honestly. He looked quizzically up at me.

"She's so kindhearted and graceful Ama, if you just gave her a chance…" Before he finished I turned my back to him and glared at the wall across from me. I barely heard him say goodnight as I felt my eyes close.

----------------------------------------------

The next morning, we made our way down to the docks to see the crew Gibbs had scrounged up for us. They weren't exactly professional sailors.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot. They all looked as if they hadn't bathed for days. I was beginning to wonder if I looked like that now.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will glared at Jack. I don't know why he was in such a prissy mood. I had woken up early and met with Jack on the deck of the ship. We were laughing and Jack was being…well Jack, when Will walked up, saw us, and walked off the ship.

"You, sailor!" Jack stopped in front of an old man with a parrot atop his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs added.

"Mr. Cotton . Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton ! Answer me!" The man stayed quiet. I wondered why he wouldn't speak.

"He's a mute, sir. Had his bloody tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. We haven't yet figured out how..." Oh, that made sense. The man opened his mouth and I had to turn away. Seeing a missing tongue isn't the most attractive sight in the world.

Jack looked like he was going to be sick. He went and stood in front of the parrot. "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails," the parrot squawked. Jack looked at the bird confused, then looked towards Gibbs for an answer.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'" Jack nodded his head. "Of course it does. Satisfied?" He asked Will.

"Well, you've proved that they're mad." I slapped Will's arm and chastised him.

Suddenly, a very feminine like voice shouted out, "And what's the benefit for us?" Jack looked toward the end of the line, and almost as if he were scared, pulled the hat off the woman who had spoken. A beautiful dark haired, dark skinned woman appeared from under it. Her hair was as dark as mine, her skin a few shades darker. All in all, she was quite breath-taking.

"Anamaria." Jack said before he was slapped in the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will said. Jack flexed his jaw and looked dizzily at Will. "No, that one I deserved." The woman glared angrily at Jack, breathing slightly hard.

"You stole my boat!" Jack looked about to explain himself, when she slapped him again "… borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back," This seemed to make her angrier. "But you didn't!" She yelled.

Jack looked ready to go on his knees and beg for forgiveness. "You'll get another boat," He said. She pointed her finger at him threateningly and replied, "I will!"

"A better one," Will said. Jack smiled at Will. "Yes, yes a better one." Apparently Will wouldn't leave it at just that. "That one," He said pointing to the Interceptor. Jack's eyes widened comically. "What one? That one!" Will nodded as did I. "Aye! That one. What say you?"

"Aye!" She shouted, and soon the crew joined in. Gibbs came over to Jack and looked at him as if he'd gone mad. No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," I rolled my eyes, and Anamaria looked as if she was going to skin Gibbs alive.

"It'd be far worse not to," He said staring at something that wasn't there. I shrugged my shoulders and followed my captain. Wow. Listen to me. I'm a pirate.

--------------------------------

Having never been on a ship before this…adventure, I had no idea what to expect when a very bad storm hit us. For the past five days or so, we had been sailing the seas. It was incredibly difficult to stay straight. Will was busily working as well as the other crew members.

As the ship rocked particularly hard I fell myself slip. "Amalina!" I heard Will shout. I couldn't see or think at this point. A very large amount of water had found its way into my lungs and I found myself having trouble breathing.

Once again I felt myself thrown against the boat. Though this time I felt a piercing pain on my stomach. I looked down and started screaming, when I noticed a piece of plank was pinning me to the ship. All I could see was my blood in my hands.

Will came out of nowhere. I could feel myself dozing off. He slapped my face two or three times and forced me to look at him. "Amalina, don't sleep. Stay with me." He looked down and his eyes widened in horror. He looked around and didn't know what to do.

_My God, I'm going to die. Am I dead?_

I decided since I was going to die anyway, I might as well have my last moments of life with Will. It was in a split second as I grabbed Will's face and kissed his lips as hard as I could. He kissed me back roughly before he pulled out the spike. I screamed in agony as the pain was excruciating.

"Will…" I whispered, before the world around me disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Wow, thanks so much for the reviews. I really love that you guys enjoy this story. I didnt expect back that much feedback.

Ninavs2-LMAO i love Elizabeth-hater friend. That's hilarious. Im so calling you that from now on.lol. I know even though she is hurt its good that they kissed.

Rum-soaked Pirates- im soooooo excited to see your new story. Wow. Hurry and post it lol. Cant wait till you're done. Ill be sure to read it.

Cheergeek-Its alright, you dont have to review every chapter, though im happy reviewed this one. lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Th White Masque-Seriously, what crazy person DOSENT want to kiss Will? Lol. Im glad you like my story.

Inwepirate-elf- I like Keira Knightley very much. I think she's a brilliant actress as well as a beautiful one. However, I greatly dislike Elizabeth. I dont know, betraying Jack?she totally deserved not having Will for ten years. lol.Im really glad you liked Amalina. I wasnt sure if i was making her be too mean to Will. lol. but hopefully this chappie makes up for it.

Alright Enjoy the story!!

* * *

I awoke wheezing and coughing. I was gasping for air as Anamaria was pushing me back down on the bed I was lying on. Looking around, I didn't know where I was. I figured I was still on the ship because I could feel it moving. I started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably for no apparent reason. 

"Hush now." Anamaria soothed. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Where am I? What happened?" She moved away from me and grabbed a wet towel and proceeded to put it on my head. "That Turner boy found you bleeding to your death. You've been asleep for two days. We thought you had already passed until Jack found you tossing and turning. You have a very bad fever, but you'll be alright with rest."

I opened up the covers and looked down. A large piece of fabric was tied around my waist. I could see blood had already leaked through it, but I paid no attention. I wiped away my tears and asked Anamaria to hand me a shirt and a pair of trousers. She helped me dress, though she found it hard as I was sobbing throughout the experience. I had never felt more pain in my life. My breathing was hammered and my head was spinning.

She helped me out of the cabin after I had cleaned my face. I limped outside and found the crew looking sullen and sad. "Where's Will?" I asked Gibbs. He looked angry for a second but it passed as soon as it had come. "Through there." He pointed down stairs. I noticed someone else missing. "And Jack?". Gibbs looked at me sadly. "He fell behind."

My heart stopped. "Well what does that mean? Fell where?" I was panicking.

"Will and Jack went to get Miss Elizabeth from in the caves. Will and Elizabeth made it. Jack fell behind. We must stick to the code."

I was shocked. They left back their captain to be killed all because of a stupid code? I turned to Anamaria at the wheel. "Turn back. We must not leave Jack." Everyone ignored my plea. "But he's your friend." I whispered. I had grown quite fond of the pirate. Had I met him before Will, I might have loved him. Which reminded me. I was going to give him a piece of my mind for leaving Jack behind. I went down the stairs and stopped as I heard voices. It was Elizabeth's voice.

"What kind of man trade's a man's life for a ship?" I heard my sisters voice annoyingly say. I peeked a little and noticed they were sitting across from each other. Will couldn't stop staring at her, and Elizabeth was apparently trying to tie something.

"Pirate," Will said. "Here, let me," I saw him grab her hand and he tied it for her. Even that simple gesture showed how much he cared for her. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know if it was because of my wound or because of the situation.

Elizabeth hissed in pain and quickly pulled her hands out of Will's. Always like her to not appreciate anything. "I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough," Will whispered.

"No, I mean, yes they are but…don't stop," She whispered leaning in. I couldn't stand to watch anymore as I made my way upstairs. Gibbs was the first one to notice I was sobbing.

"Miss Amalina," I pushed past him and went to stand at the other end of the ship. I sunk down on the floor clutching my stomach. I could feel the blood seeping through even more but I didn't care. To know that the man you loved was busy kissing another woman who looked perfectly fine, while you were perhaps dead was not the best feeling in the world. Thinking of kisses reminded me of what I had done. I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

I saw Elizabeth run up the stairs looking distressed. I wiped my tears and picked myself up. I saw Anamaria and the crew busily working. I limped over and looked at Elizabeth. "Welcome back." I said uncomfortably. She looked at me and hugged me. I hissed in pain but she didn't notice. "I've missed you." She said against my hair. I had never felt so uncomfortable in my life. I patted her back softly and nodded. Elizabeth looked toward Anamaria as she released me.

"What's going on?" Anamaria was having trouble steering the ship. "The Black Pearl. She's gaining on us." My eyes widened in shock. "But this is the fastest ship in the Carribean."

"You can tell them that when they have caught up." Anamaria said. I turned around and my eyes locked with Will's. He smiled at me and walked quickly toward me. I didn't return his smile, but I did not move from my spot. He hugged me gently though I was unresponsive.

"You're alright. We thought at first….But you're here. Feeling better I hope." He was saying it so fast and he sounded genuinely happy. I didn't care. "Will now is not the time for you to be trying to get on my good side after your little tryst with Elizabeth. The Black Pearl's gaining on us." A look of hurt passed across his face and I turned around because I felt sick at hurting him. "Jack was a good man. And you left him. It'll take a lot more for me to forgive you about that."

"I'm sorry the love of your life was trying to kill me. I was trying to save Elizabeth." I was confused , but I heard a lot of anger in his voice. I wanted to yell at him. JACK'S NOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. YOU ARE!

As Will left my side, I had to wait a moment to catch my breath. I looked down and noticed my shirt was now bloody. When I looked up…I saw the dreaded Black Pearl. It was almost next to us.

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will shouted at the crew. Anamaria sighed and looked at Will. "With what?". He looked around at the crew before his eyes landed on me again. "Anything. Everything! Anything we have left,"

I started panicking as the crew went to work. I knew they would try and come aboard the ship. But I had never fought a day in my life. Will had always refused to teach me. He came up to me with two swords.

"Here. Just…in case." I nodded and held the sword. It was slightly heavy and was awkward to hold. I ran (or at least tried to) down the stairs and helped the crew load up anything we could find into the cannons. Spoons, knives, anything. Then we heard Elizabeth scream 'FIRE!' and we did. I made my way upstairs again and almost fell as I felt myself feeling lightheaded.

The ship jerked hard as cannonballs were fired at us. I did fall at a particularly hard jerk. I couldn't move, let alone breathe. Will ran to me and picked me up. "Hold on." He yelled through the chaos. He dragged my limp body with him and we saw Anamaria holding Elizabeth by the hair.

"We'll give them her," She yelled. I looked at her angrily. Had she gone mad?

"It's not her their after." I looked strangely at Will. What was he talking about?

"The medallion," Elizabeth said all color draining from her face. "Its in the cabins," She yelled. Medallion? What medallion?

Will sat me down and ran back downstairs. The sword was still in my hand.

"Jack!" I heard Gibbs shout. I turned my head and saw Jack climbing aboard the ship throwing something. I felt incredibly happy to see my captain alive. "Bloody empty," he mumbled He winked at me before he was pushed aside by a pirate. They had come aboard.

I pushed myself up and held on tight to the sword. I could feel myself feeling better. One came toward me and I stabbed him with my sword. However, he didn't die. I screamed as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. The pressure on my stomach was too much to handle and I proceeded to yet again faint.

------------------------------------

I awoke to water being splashed in my face. I felt all the air rushing back to my lungs rapidly and I started coughing again.

"Up wit ya," Yelled a pirate with a scraggily beard, a big feathery hat, and a strange little monkey on his shoulder. "Was' your name?" He looked at me up and down. I figured he already knew who I was since Elizabeth was standing over there. They must have asked her.

"Amalina Swan." I said with my chin up. This must have been the famous Captain Barbossa I had heard about in so many stories. He grinned evilly at me.

"Well, Miss Swan, since you seem to know Miss Turner there I'm sure you would also know where my medallion is." Miss Turner? What was he talking about? And what's with this medallion that everyone keeps mentioning?

Suddenly a big explosion took my attention away. It was the Interceptor. You've got to stop it! Stop it!" Elizabeth starting screaming at Barbossa. I was confused until I looked around and realized Will wasn't with us. Once again I couldn't breathe and started shaking.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. All fair's now that you return the favor," Barbossa mocked Elizabeth. I was still looking toward the ship and felt my feet weaken. I dropped to the ground and one of the pirates yelled at me to get up. I tried, but when I could not he kicked me. Hard.

"Barbossa!" Screamed out a familiar voice.

"Will," Elizabeth yelled happily. I was dragged to my feet and held there like a doll. Will looked at me sadly, then turned again toward Barbossa. "They go free," He yelled.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked looking at Will as if he were nothing more than a distraction. "They go free." He repeated slower. He held a pistol at Barbossa's head, though he didn't look fazed.

"You've only got one shot, and we cant die," He said and the crew laughed with him. Jack looked at Will and tried to reason with him. "Don't do anything stupid," Will didn't pay any attention to Jack. Instead he held the gun to his head. "You can't die… I can," Me and Jack sighed at the same time at Will's idiocy. "Like that," Jack mumbled.

Barbossa looked strangely at Will. "Who are you?" Before Will could answer, Jack stepped in front of him. "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch," I smiled at Jack. See he was a good man. He was trying to save Will's life.

"My name is Will Turner, the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins. You need my blood. And on my word I will pull this trigger, and sink all the way down to Davy Jones Locker!" Will screamed at Barbossa. I mentally pleaded with Will to not harm himself.

A rather thin pirate on my right looked at Will scared. "It's the ghost of Bootstrap Bill, come back to 'aunt us." Will's fathers name was Bootstrap? Strange...

Enough of that! Name your terms," Barbossa said turning to Will.

"The women go free." He said angrily. Barbossa flashed a mocking smile towards Will. "We got that part. Anything else?" Jack started pointing at himself and made strange hand signals. "And…the crew. The crew is not to be harmed," Will said. Jack looked at Will, practically screaming HELLO WHAT ABOUT ME?

Barbossa smiled evilly. "Agreed."

------------------------------------

"Barbossa you lying bastard, you swore she'd go free!" Will was screaming, as Elizabeth was being forced to walk the plank. I looked sadly at her. As much as I disliked her, I wouldn't want to see her die. I was pushed to stand next to the crew.

Will was soon gagged and Barbossa walked up to him angrily. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" The crew nodded in agreement. "Aye!" they screamed. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go," He said sadistically. Elizabeth sneered at him and threw the dress at the crew. "It goes with your black heart,"

I couldn't watch her fall, so I turned away. "Will…" I heard her say. Though the big man who had kicked me yelled out, "Too long." And moved the plank. I heard her splash in the water and when I looked back, Jack dived in. I felt sick. I knew very well Elizabeth was not a good swimmer.

The crew, including Will and I, were dragged down to a prison like holding area. I was roughly pushed in after Will. I lost my balance but he caught me. We were kept separate from the rest of the crew.

"Are you alright?" He asked holding me upright. I weakly nodded and moved to sit. Will took one look at my blood stained shirt and paled. "How long have you been bleeding like this?" I swatted his hands away, but he held on. I sighed and looked at him. "Since we were on the Interceptor. Now will you let go, you're hurting me." Of course he wasn't, it was just the close proximity of him was uncomfortable.

Will looked at me strangely before he put helped me to sit on the cold wet floor. He looked around and ripped a bit of his shirt. He kneeled down next to me. "I need you to…" He cleared his throat. "lift up your shirt." My eyes widened. "No!" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to ravish you, I just need to put pressure on the wound so you wont bleed to death." My cheeks reddened at the thought of Will ravishing me.

I sighed and lifted it up a little. It was bothering me. He gently touched it and as he did, I was aware the whole crew was watching us. However, the way he was touching me, made me momentarily forget. He took off the old piece of cloth slowly and delicately.

"This should have been changed a while ago." He mumbled. As soon as my wound was visible I looked down. It was disgusting. It was as if there was a big gaping hole in my body. And it was still bleeding. Will looked regretfully at me. "This may hurt a bit." He took the clean cloth in his hand and pressed it as hard as he could against my waist. I hissed in pain, but he ignored it. He took the bloody pieces of cloth and used them as a tie for the new one. He had to reach behind me to tie it. His cheek touched mine slightly and I felt shivers. Every time Gabriel had told me stories of love, I had always made fun of the woman for acting like buffoons. However, in that moment I realized something. I was becoming one of those buffoons. When Will leaned back, his hands had not moved from my back. He looked at me closely and started to inch forward.

_This is it. A repeat performance._

He was getting closer and closer to my lips. Finally, when he was almost there….he hit my forehead. He HIT MY FOREHEAD. Romantic no?

"A spider." He said as he wiped the apparent spider that was on my head, off his hands. Will looked embarrassed, as did I. He looked about ready to say something, when the thin pirate from before and a chubby pirate who was balding badly, bounded down the stairs.

They began swapping the floors. I looked at them strangely. Such disgusting men. "Awwk, shiver me timbers." Cottons parrot screeched. Gibbs looked toward the men. "Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit." I laughed quietly as the men angrily cleaned. I could feel Will move to stand.

"You knew William Turner?" He asked the fat one. I was pretty sure he meant his father. "Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed... and remain cursed." So Will's father really was a pirate. Who knew?

The other one laughed and shook his head. "Stupid blighter." Gibbs looked at him fiercely. "Good man." Apparently the fat one wasn't yet done with his story. "Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did."

"I'm telling the story! So...what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps." The other one laughed and I could see tension in Will's face. "Bootstraps' bootstraps." The skinny one repeated. The other one looked at Will and smiled sadistically. "The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic" Suddenly we heard someone bounding down the stairs. It was Barbossa.

"Bring him!" He yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Ello mates. lol. Well I have been waiting for a long time to get to this chapter. I think you guys will like it. I loved writing it. I know my story seems a little rushed but its just theres so much thats going to happen i needed the first movie to be finished with quickly. Thanks for reviewing btw.

The White Masque- Yes Amalina is alright. But i think if you asked her she would disagree lol.

Rum-Soaked Piratess- Lol I watched DMC yesterday, and Elizabeth said something about Rum-Soaked pirates. I remembered your name lol.

Ninavs2- Hi my elizabeth hater friend. I loved writing that part where he hit her. lol. I just thought itd be so funny and awkward.

Myri78- I love Jack. But he seems like a more friendish type. I cant really imagine him saaying he loves someone. But Jack is soooooooooo hot.

acereporter10539-Thanks so much for the compliment. Im glad you liked it.

spongedor789- Thank you. I hope this chapter was fast enough.

Cheergeek-I know it sucks that they didnt kiss. lol. But i just didnt think it would be appropriate. But if i had been there i would have already been making out with Will lol.

Okay enjoy the chapter

* * *

Will was dragged from the cell as bindings were put on his hands. As he was being pulled away, he turned toward me and smiled. "Everything will be okay." Was the last thing he said before he was dragged off.

So here we were. I, alone in a cell, and the crew across from me. My stomach was starting to feel a lot better, but my head was pounding like no tomorrow. My mind was busy imagining Will being chopped up into little pieces.

Cottons parrot began to whistle an old pirate song I had heard as a child. Gibbs looked at me. "Miss Amalina, do you see a key by any chance?" I looked around and saw one hanging near by. I was so relieved. As I was reaching to grab it, we heard footsteps. Gibbs held his hands out. "Shh." I was holding my breath. What if they had come to kill us? Will would never know how I felt about him. Suddenly though, Gibbs had a smile on his face. "Its Elizabeth."

In that moment, I had never in my life been happier to see my sister. She grabbed the keys and came toward me first. "Amalina, I'm so happy to see you." She opened up the cell and for the first time in my life I truly hugged her. "Thank you." Gibbs cleared his throat and she went to go unlock the crew.

We made our way up onto to the deck of the Black Pearl. We ended up throwing two guards into the sea and as we were all cheering, Elizabeth turned toward us. "All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" I was the only one who went to help her. The crew stood around like idiots. " Please, I need your help! Come on!"

"Any port in the storm." Gibbs looked at Elizabeth and I. "Cotton 's right, we've got the Pearl." I looked at Gibbs shocked. "And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" I said angrily.

"Jack owes us a ship," One of the sailors responded. Gibbs nodded his head. "And there's the code to consider." Elizabeth looked angrily at the crew. "The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway."

------------------------------------------

"Bloody pirates!" Elizabeth mumbled as she helped me row the boat. After they had refused to help us, Elizabeth and I practically drowned trying to get the boat in the water. I was getting very tired from having to pull most of the weight.

"Come on Elizabeth, heave harder." She looked at me indignantly.

"The man I love is inside those caves, perhaps dead, and you're getting angry at me. My strength is gone from worrying about him!" I rolled my eyes, then glared at her. Now I remember why I hate her so much.

"You know what Lizzie. You're not the only one who loves Will. I have been stabbed, kicked, punched, and slapped hard on the forehead, all because _your_ idiotic, spoiled butt was too stupid to run away from the pirates!" I practically screamed. She looked shocked for a moment but started heaving just the same. We didn't speak again until we were inside the caves.

We saw Jack and Will in a fight. When Jack was stabbed, I felt like my heart was pulled out of my chest. But when he walked into the moonlight, he was a skeleton.

"Oh. My…." Elizabeth ran off to help Will. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth come back here!" Stupid Elizabeth. I looked around for a sword. I finally found one, but when I tried to pull it up, the damn thing wouldn't move. That was when I noticed a boot. I slowly looked up.

A one-toothed pirate cackled down at me. I figured whether dead or alive there was one place that made men cry like little girls when you hit them. I punched him in his groin, and he went down fast. I quickly grabbed the sword and ran as fast as I could from him. Someone pulled me back by my hair and I was thrown to the ground. I quickly got up and we started sword fighting. Keep in mind I have never sword fighted before. I had, however, used my fists as a child.

He came forward, I went back. I went to the right, he went to the right. It was absolutely crazy. We both turned and saw Will and Elizabeth coming toward us. I stabbed him while he was distracted. I knew he wouldn't die, I just needed an excuse to use my fists.

I punched him in the face and then kicked his feet out from under him. But he pulled me down with him. I felt a piercing pain in my stomach, but ignored it. I started crawling away, but he grabbed my legs. Suddenly, Elizabeth came out of no where and chopped his head off. I quickly got up and saw Barbossa aim his pistol at Elizabeth. I saw Jack throw Will something, before he shot Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said looking at Jack.

"He didn't waste it," Will said, dropping two medallions into a beautiful golden chest. I had figured out everything in my cell. The medallions apparently gave the pirates eternal life. Or at least cursed them with it.

Barbossa dropped his sword and looked down at his shirt. Blood was pouring out very fast. "I feel...cold," And with that he dropped dead. I looked down and realized that I was bleeding as well.

"Hurry, lets go before there are any more bloody pirates." I said as I went to the little boat and waited for everyone to come.

"We should return to the Dauntless." I heard Elizabeth say to Will. He smiled sadly at her and touched her cheek. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe," Fiancé? What fiancé? Will had the same face as me. The face of someone knowing the person they loved the most, belonged to someone else.

I turned away and didn't look at Elizabeth climbing into the boat. Will and Jack climbed in after us. The latter donned in a crown and dozens of golden necklaces. We sat in silence until we were almost near the Dauntless. I turned toward Jack and looked at him sadly. I began to panic.

"Jack lets not go back." I whispered to him. He shook his head. "How are we going to escape? We have no ship love." I shook my head. "How far could the Pearl have gone? Listen Jack, when I decided to go with Will and you I never planned on coming back. Please Jack don't let me go back." He didn't say anything for a few minutes. I was doomed to go back to Port Royal.

"I'm so sorry Jack." He looked at me for a second, then turned back toward the Dauntless. "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." I smiled at him. "You're a good man Jack Sparrow." I saw a hint of a smile playing on his lips. I felt eyes on me, and when I looked up, Will was glaring at the two of us. I glared back. Let him go complain to the love of his life Elizabeth.

---------------------------------

We got back to the ship and Jack was immediately taken away. I knew they what they were going to do as soon as we got back to Port Royal. I couldn't help but cry a little as I saw him being taken away. I took one look at Will and Elizabeth and went quickly to one of the cabins. Thank goodness there was a doctor on board. My wound was beginning to worsen.

It took us exactly three days to get back to the Port Royal. I had avoided everyone and stayed in my cabin. No one had bothered me except for my father, who yelled at me for running away with a pirate. Of course this was before he hugged me and thanked the heavens that I was alright.

When we arrived in Port Royal, I saw Will and Elizabeth looking at each other. I knew somehow they would end up together. I got off the ship as fast as I could. I couldn't stand seeing them look at each other so lovingly. It was disgusting.

A day after we had come back, I had gone into town to buy myself new dresses with Gabriel. She had cried so much when she had seen me. She had believed me to be dead. I hadn't missed my house one bit. I missed the sea. And most of all, I missed Jack and the crew. Especially Gibbs. He was more of a father to me than my own.

We passed the Blacksmiths shop quickly. I was still not ready to see Will. For some obscure reason I felt like he had betrayed me. Perhaps I had thought he felt toward me the same way he felt toward Elizabeth. However, faith had other plans. Will had seen me as he was returning from somewhere or another and called out to me. When I did not stop he ran and grabbed my hand.

"Amalina. Didn't you hear me calling you?" I didn't look at his face, and shook my head. "What's wrong?" He asked sounding hurt. As I looked away I replied. "Mr. Turner I don't think it is wise for a young woman like myself to be conversing with you in front of the whole town." He quickly let go of my hand. As if I burned him. I sneaked a look at his face and all I saw was anger.

"Fine. Good day Miss Swan." He said mockingly. I turned away. "Gabriel, Id like to go finish what we came here for." And with that we went into a small alley, while I changed into beggars clothes. I was going to go see Jack.

------------------------------------------

The day of Jack's hanging was a very sad day. I couldn't bare to look at him. The official began to read aloud. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..."

"Captain." Both Elizabeth and I whispered. The official continued. I didn't think that our plan was going to work. "...for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling..."

"This is wrong." Elizabeth said to the Commodore and our father. Father shook his head and looked at Elizabeth. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Just like Elizabeth to point out the obvious.

"...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England., ...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." I shivered as I heard the drums begin to play.

Suddenly, Will came out of no where and stood in front of us. "Governor Swann. Commodore .Amalina. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." My feet weakened from beneath me as I he confirmed every horrible nightmare I had ever had. So he finally told her. I quickly wiped away a few fallen tears, and snuck away. They wouldn't notice I was gone. No one ever did.

I saw the noose being put around Jack's neck and prayed to God Will would get it right.

"Move!" Will screamed. I took out my sword hidden under my dress. As Jack fell to his death, Will threw a sword and Jacks feet landed on it. I ran into the middle of the chaos towards Will. I saw the guards coming toward us.

"AMALINA!" I heard my father scream. I kicked a guard coming near me. Another's sword clashed with mine and Jack came to my side.

"Glad to have you back captain," I yelled while fighting with one of the soldiers. One of them grabbed me around the waist. Another was coming towards me. I kicked him then starting flailing around so the one who had a hold on me could let go. Jack, Will , and I ran up to a tower and noticed that we were surrounded by Norringtons men.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you two." Norrington said looking at us. My father was looking as if he was going to kill me. He probably was. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate! Honestly Amalina. You have gone to far this time!"

"He's a good man!" I said raising my chin to my father. Will looked at Norrington and my father. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

Norrington looked at Will angrily. "You forget your place, Turner." Will matched his look. "It's right here...between you and Jack," I glared at Norrington and turned toward my father. "So is mine." Elizabeth went and stood next to Will. I ignored the tightness in my chest. "As is mine."

My father looked panicked. "Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" He was all for them when it was just me. Now that poor Lizzie was with us, suddenly he was a father.

Norrington looked sadly at Elizabeth. I kind of felt bad for him. We were going through the same thing after all. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" She nodded her head. "It is."

Jack and I noticed Cottons parrot and he nodded at me. Jack. Not the parrot. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically? I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth...it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will...nice hat. Ama, Ill be seeing you love. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…" And with that…..he fell over.

I laughed at him and went to stand a little away from everyone. I took out a little dagger Jack had given me, and proceeded to cut the bindings of my dress. "So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all...he is a blacksmith." I heard my father say. "No, He's a pirate."

When I turned around Will and Elizabeth were kissing. I blocked any emotion I felt. I had to do what was planned. I quickly stepped out of my dress, garbed in pirate wear. It took a while to get in my dress but it was worth it.

"Amalina," My father said with widened eyes. I smiled sadly at him and kissed his forehead. "Ill never forget you father. We may have not always gotten along, but I want you to know I love you. I hope someday you understand why I had to do this." He looked confused and I left him to go by Will and Elizabeth.

"Will…" I couldn't get through it without crying a little. "Take care of her Will." I was going to tell him I loved him, but he was happy with Elizabeth. I couldn't ruin it for him. I just smiled at Elizabeth and went to stand by where Jack had fallen. "Good bye all!" I yelled out. I took a few steps back and looked at everyone.

I started running and dived into the ocean. I felt as if I was drowning. Though I was glad I had missed the rocks. I came up and started laughing. I was so happy. I was going to be a pirate. I started swimming toward the Black Pearl. But more importantly, freedom.

---------Will P.O.V--------

Will hurried toward the edge to make sure Ama was alright. When he saw her emerge from the water he was glad to see she was alright. He looked at Elizabeth. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "Elizabeth, I've loved you for most of my life. Since the moment I first saw you." He kissed her forehead while she sighed happily. "But, somethings happened. During this whole ordeal, something happened to me. My eyes opened to a new world. I must do something. I must be truthful to myself and you.." He loved Amalina. Simple as that. He had figured it out on the way back to the Dauntless. When he had found out about Elizabeths engagement, he wasn't very upset about it. But when he saw Jack and Ama whispering to each other, he felt angry at Jack.

He looked at Elizabeth and saw her crying. His heart broke at seeing her so distraught. "Why?" she demanded quietly. "Elizabeth, I will always love you. I just...I don't think now is the right time. I hope one day you will forgive me for hurting you so. You must understand that it is not intentional." She nodded and stepped away from him.

"I understand." She said angrily.

Will looked toward the edge, then ran and jumped off. To go get his love.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello lovelies. Yes yes im a tad bit late lol. But no fears im back!! Anyways, i just realized something. I read over the ending to my last chapter and it didnt seem very realistic. I mean, i doubt Will would be that mean to Elizabeth. SO ive changed it. I hope all of you like it. ANyways, as always THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! I love you guys!!

Rum-Soaked Piratess-I sped it up because well, the first movie just introduces you to my character and sets a plot. I needed it to go fast because after the first movie, there will be a lot going on in my story. DMC wont be coming for a while. lol. And yes Will is jealous of Jack. Not in this chappie but in ones to come there will be many problems because of our fav. pirate.Btw whens your story going to be ready? Im excited to read it.

Ninavs2-Oh my dear Elizabeth-hater friend, i have realized that the ending was a bit strange, I hope you like the new one.

Cat18-Thanks doll. Glad you enjoyed it!

The White Masque-I know, the ending was wierd. I dont think Will would be that mean and rub it in her face. Oh and i didnt know you had a fanfic. lol. I promise as soon as i have time i will R/R . I LOVE will/ocs/ lol

Cheergeek- I loved how she burned him. wow. I probably wouldnt have as much courage as her lol. I hope you like the new ending.

Inwepirate-elf-Im really happy that you like the story. At first, i was like how would her pirate clothes fit, but then i realized I'd done something like this for a play i was in last year. lol. So it is actually possible though VERY uncomfortable.

Okay dearies enjoy!!

* * *

I had never swam faster in my life. All I saw was the Pearl. I could feel myself getting tired, so I swam faster. Not the smartest idea but I certainly got to the Pearl faster. This was my chance. To be away from Port Royal. I didn't think I would ever come back here. At least not while there was a breath in my body.

I reached the side of the boat and was helped up by Cotton and Gibbs. "Welcome back Miss Swan." Gibbs said smiling at me. I was so happy. Anamaria laughingly came up to me. I gave her a hug as soon as I saw her. "I thought I would never see you again." I laughed and hugged her harder. She had taken care of me when I was practically dying. I was forever in debt to her.

I released her, but noticed her eyes were not on me. They were slightly wide and staring at something behind my head. "What is it?" I laughed. However, when I turned around my laughter quickly died down.

"What are you doing here?" I said quietly and slowly. Will was smiling at me, the pig. He had just been kissing my sister. Did he come to rub it in my face too? He came closer, but I backed away. I saw him roll his eyes before he grabbed me. "Unhand me this instant!" the crew was staring at us intently and I was blushing in embarrassment. Honestly everyone already thought I was a harlot. No need to confirm it.

Before I could stop him, Will grabbed me and kissed me with such need, that had he not been kissing my sister just a few moments ago, I would have thought he loved me. I kissed back at first, but after I realized what I was doing I brought my hand back and slapped him so hard, that I would have made Giselle and Anamaria look like weaklings. He grabbed his face and looked dizzy for a moment. I heard Anamaria cheering me on. Jack came by Will and looked at him sympathetically.

"Women mate."

I wasn't done yet. Oh no, Will would feel my wrath. "You stupid, egotistical bastard! Do you think after what I just witnessed I would even _think_ about kissing you back?!" I screamed a little and kicked his shins. He looked to be in a lot of pain. "Answer me William! What are you doing here?" He looked up at me (I think he though I was going to hit him again. "I came here to tell you that," He grabbed my hands but I did not pull away. I wanted to know why he was here. "Amalina, I love you. I'm madly in love with you." It was the words I had only dreamed about. But, I didn't want them said to me like that. After he had just kissed another woman? My sister no less.

I couldn't help it. I began to cry. "Why? Why do this to me now? What, proclaiming your love to one Swan wasn't enough. You cant have us both Will. Just…go home Will. Go back to Elizabeth." I whipped around and asked Anamaria if she had any spare clothes.

-------------------------------

We went downstairs and all I could think about was Will. Stupid Will and his stupid proclamations of love. I was finally convincing myself that I was over him and he had to say something like that.

Anamaria handed me a shirt and some trousers. "You know, I think he was being sincere." She said to me. I turned and looked at her for a second. I turned back and quietly dressed. She came to stand next to me and put her arm around me. "All I'm saying is give the whelp a chance. It takes a strong woman to forget about love. But it takes an even stronger one to fight for it." And with those words, she went back up on deck.

"I don't care what Anamaria says. Stupid Will! Why couldn't he just go make babies with stupid Elizabeth? Its what any decent man would do." I mumbled angrily to myself as I struggled to put on my shirt. I was surprised my wound had not reopened. Then again, it was very close to fully recovering.

I made my way up on deck and made sure Will wasn't close by. I looked up and saw him in the crows nest rubbing his cheek. I smiled in satisfaction. I saw Jack at the wheel and bounded over to him.

"Captain Sparrow." I called out to him. "Aye?" he replied. Though his eyes were not on my face. I crossed my arms over my chest as he roguishly smiled at me. I cleared my throat. "Yes…well. As a member of your crew, I expect to be treated as such. I do not however, want to be looked upon as a lady of stature just because my father is governor.

"Don't worry love. I'll try me hardest." He put up two fingers. "Pirates honor." I looked at him strangely.

-----------------------------------

"Stupid Jack Sparrow!" I mumbled angrily to myself (yet again.) as I wiped the floors below deck. And on my _knees_ too! I had expected to do something like look out for bad pirates. Not scrub the dirty floors of the Black Pearl.

"He certainly is infuriating sometimes." The one person I didn't want to hear or see said. I didn't respond and just continued to scrub the floors. Will sighed. "I don't understand why you're so angry with me. I came after you didn't I? Ama…" I got up quickly and grabbed the bucket I was using.

"All done." And with that I went back upstairs. Sometimes Will didn't understand when he put his foot in his mouth. Did he honestly think that just because he told me he loved me, I would be all over him?

After the "incident" Will stayed away from me. He didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. I went and stood at the front of the ship and looked at the sea. It was so beautiful. Deep blue with hints of green. The waves gently moved and the ship rocked with it. The sun was blaring down upon my face as I looked up. I sighed in content and hummed an old song my governess used to sing to me. " and really bad eggs. Drink up me hardies yo ho!" Jack Sparrow was suddenly at my side. I shrugged my shoulders.

"A pirates life for me." I said a bit sarcastically. Jack held a hand to his heart. "And what have I done to such a gentile woman as yourself, that I deserve such harsh treatment." I laughed at Jack. He always made things much bigger then they actually were.

"Hey Jack," I asked realizing something. He looked at me and inched closer. "Listen Darling. I'm all for a little romp around my ship, but I don't think dear William would enjoy that." He touched the side of my face and smile roguishly. "Thank goodness I am a risk taking man." I slapped his hand away and rolled my eyes. "No you idiot. I was going to ask you to teach me how to pare."

"Ah yes. You're not so good at that." I blushed a little and Jack moved to stand away from me. He took out his sword and called over Gibbs. "Gibbsy, be a deary and loan your sword to Miss Swan over there."

"I don't think it wise to teach a woman to fight." I rolled my eyes at Gibbs superstitions. Anamaria came by my side and gave me hers. The crew started gathering around us. "Now first thing is…you hold your sword wrong. You lift it, while you should be carrying it." I was already confused. Lifting? Carrying? Weren't they the same thing? "Like this." He demonstrated. I followed suit and he smiled. "Aye like that. Now lets work on your footing. When I move front, you should move back. When I put my foot here, you put yours across from mine." He showed me how to turn and jump while fighting. Of course this was after I had announced I knew everything and was knocked on my bum more then once. With each time, Will offering to give me a hand. And each time he was turned down.

After a very long lesson, Jack announced one of the crew members would help me everyday.

We made our way down to the cots that were supposed to be our beds. Jack had apparently thought he was sneaky putting me and Will next to each other. Of course this wouldn't due. I barged into his quarters and saw him drinking rum

"Amalina, have you finally decided to take me up on the romp offer?" I glared at him and walked straight up to him. I drew up to my full height (which wasn't much, as I was slightly short). "Do you think you're funny putting me next to Will?"

He shook his head feverishly. "No love. I think I'm very desirable. Especially right….now." He said trying to "seduce" me.

"Get off it. I demand you move me this instant!" He shook his head again. "Can't do love. You and dear William should have realized beforehand, that when you're the last come on my ship you get what's left. Your cots just happened to be in that category." He smiled cheekily at me as I glared daggers into him. "Now, if you aren't going to take me up on my offer, I suggest you get some rest."

I glared some more and turned to leave. As I was about to exit, I quickly thought up some way to get back at Jack. "Oh Captain," I said softly while turning around with a smile on my face. I walked up to him until there was hardly any space between us. "I've decided to take you up on your offer. After all…you _are_ very desirable." I gently stroked the side of his face. Oh yes, Jack Sparrow would pay.

Jack inched closer. "Really now? I'm glad I've shown you the error of your ways." He put his hands on my hips and my eyes widened. That wasn't part of the plan. His lips were almost near mine when….CRASH! I sent his rum bottle straight to the ground. Jack's eyes widened and he flew to the floor. "My rum! My sweet rum! Why? Why hurt the rum?!" I smiled as he looked distraught. "Goodnight Mr. Sparrow." As I closed the door to his chambers, I distinctly heard, 'captain' , being called.

I made my way back to my cot and thanked God that Will was asleep. Or so I thought. "Amalina?" asked a very drowsy Will. I grunted in reply. Will sighed. "Goodnight, love." I stopped breathing when I heard love. I knew he said it on purpose. I looked at him and noticed he had already fallen asleep. If not, he certainly was a good actor. I got into my cot and threw on the very thin material Jack called a blanket.

"Goodnight William." I whispered so quietly, I barely heard myself. And with that, I fell into a very fitful sleep.

--------------------------------------

"No, no, no! You're doing it wrong!" Yelled an angry pirate who's name I had not yet learned. He threw his sword down and walked off muttering angrily to himself. It had been two days since Jack had first taught me to pare. So far, I had three pirates angry with me. I was…a little slower than your average student. It wasn't my fault! It was stupid Will's! He would sit there and just look at me fight. It was unnerving.

I looked at Anamaria and shrugged. She smiled in return and pointed to Will. I glared. "Jack!" I yelled. Oh he better help me. I ran to the wheel of the Black Pearl and stood with my hands on my hips. "Jack, they're being very rude! I need a new teacher." Jack sighed dramatically and looked at me. "Three? In two days? I don't anyone who wants to help. After you nearly turned Gibbs into a eunuch. I have a brilliant idea. Why not ask the whelp? I'm afraid the boys already…disabled in that area. So no harm done ey?"

I glared at him. "No. I want you to help. Come on Jack, me and you both know you're the best swordsman around. I mean, who else a better teacher than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." I knew inflating his ego would convince him. He smiled at me and puffed his chest out a bit.

"Cant argue with you there love. But," But? What but? There shouldn't be a but! "if I assisted you then the one who would really want to assist you couldn't. Which would make him angry with me and not a very good crew member which in the end wouldn't be assisting you at all. Savvy?" I tried to figure out just exactly what he meant. "Good. Now, stop bothering me or ill maroon you." He said pushing me towards Will. I was still very confused about what he was talking about. "Oy, whelp! I'm putting you in charge of teaching Miss Swann over here how to sword fight." And with that he left us alone. Well not alone considering we were on the deck, but no one was paying much attention to us.

I sighed. It was either this or nothing. "Fine. Let's just…begin." Will unsheathe his sword as did I. I quickly got into position. "Now you know the basics am I correct?" He asked quietly. His voice gave me chills, but I nodded. "Alright," He moved behind me and I froze. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm going to grab you from behind." Before I could respond he continued. "You cannot see your enemies at all times. Therefore you must learn how to fight with the help of your surroundings." He slowly put one arm around my neck and the other around my waist. I couldn't breathe. I hated myself for wanting him to always touch me. To be near me. "When an enemy grabs you, do not struggle. It will only make his hold tighter. Instead, see what is around you. Hear what is around. Create the illusion that you have given up. Go limp." I did as was told. Though I had gone limp ages ago from him being so near me.

"Now he will loosen his hold, you must be quick and grab your sword. Turn around and drive it into him. Fast." I felt Will loosen, and as fast as I could, took out my sword and imitated stabbing him. We were so close. Too close. He touched my hair and moved closer. He started to inch his head closer, before I quickly moved away. I cleared my throat. Oh how I had wanted to kiss him. But it would have been wrong.

I looked at Will who stood rooted to the same spot. "I think that's enough for today." I moved to go past him but he grabbed my arm. "No. Stay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I debated in my head, and in the end listened to Will. We spent the rest of the day going over battle attacks. Of course he wanted to do it the honorable way. I much preferred the pirate way.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely readers. Well, I think that you guys will like this chapter just as much as I liked writing it. Oh and also, (this will make sense when you read this chapter) when Ama dances to the new tune, its actually to a track from the DMC soundtrack. Its called two hornpipes. Yeah, so if you want, listen to that and read. lol. I listened to it and wrote. Anyways...OH YEAH!! Happy late fourth of July to all of my American readers. I may be Russian, but I certainly know what this holiday is. (Living in America and all.) Yay!! So hope you all had fun!! I went to Malibu with my friends and it was so pretty. I got many ideas for upcoming chapters!! Yay. Oh and I dont mean to be doing a shamless plug here, but if any of you guys are Harry Potter or Buffy/Angel fans, My new(not really) story The slayer, the witch, and the vampire, is a pretty good story. I've gotten good reviews on another site but none on this one. So check it out if you want.

Cat18-Thanks for the review. Im glad you like the chapter.

Cheergeek- Yes, the ending did seem more realisitic. lol. Im glad you liked it. Ama's getting tougher and tougher in each chapter lol.

Ninavs2- LMAO Will power. Haha. That was funny. You're really good at these name things. lol. Elizabeth hater friend. Anyways, my E-hater buddy, I know shes off her rocker! Personally, I would have probably married him if i was her. I mean how could you resist that face. He's gorgeous!

Inwepirate-elf- LOl i think you'll like this chapter, considering what you wrote in your review. Anyways, you have a story? I will for sure check it out. I love Will/Ocs so the more the merrier. The swordfighting scenes were so fun to write, but its hard to get the image in your head and put it into writing.

The White Masque- Will really is a dolt sometimes. lol. I love how Jack is sort of a male harlot. Ama's so lucky. She has both Jack and Will. Wow..Im jealous of my own character.lol. Im glad the new ending was more realistic. The first version made me laugh to lol. Oh and I love your story. Nicely detailed. Im just about to review it lol.

xkbakablack9x- Im glad you like this story! YAY a new reader. lol. I hope you like this chapter also.

young for eternity- Thanks for reviewing. I didnt realize he seemed a bit out of character. I dont know, i got his lines from the script of the first movie. shrugs

**Disclaimer-**I only own Ama. Everything else sadly belongs to Disney...

ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYY!!!

* * *

It had already been a week since Will and I had joined the crew of the Black Pearl, and already we didn't get along. Sure everything was fine at first. He would teach me how to sword fight every day after I was done swabbing the deck. He had even got me laughing. Of course this was only after I accidentally almost stabbed him. Will had looked at me like I was crazy.

"You could have killed me." He said with wide eyes. I started giggling maniacally. "Y…you …you should have sss….seen your face." He looked so shocked that I had almost beaten him. He was still traumatized from "almost dying". He looked at me as I laughed then slowly came closer.

"That wasn't very nice Miss Swan." He said with a strange smirk. I stopped laughing and smiled at him. "Now Will, you wouldn't want to do anything crazy now would you?" He looked at me for a few more seconds. Suddenly he bolted forward and grabbed me, tickling me mercilessly. I laughed like crazy. I tried to move around but he had my arms pinned.

"Th…that's not f…fair. I…I'm tick…ticklish!" He had stopped after five minutes of torture. We laughed at each other, but after we stopped something strange happened. He started inching closer, but that wasn't the strange thing. I had started inching closer also. His lips had touched mine very softly. I wasn't very good at this kissing thing. He had pulled back and looked at me. My head was down.

"I'm not very good at that." I whispered softly. He pulled my chin up and held it there. "You're perfect." He said kissing my forehead. He grinned at me. "Plus. Practice makes perfect." I slapped his chest but he grabbed me again and put his lips on top of mine. My eyes were wide open. "Close your eyes." He whispered. I did, and he began to move his lips. I was clumsy at first. Going to fast. But he began to guide me in a way. It was a slow sweet kiss. I couldn't believe I had spent five days denying myself this…this amazing feeling. I started kissing him back. Slowly at first, then more passionately. I didn't even care about the fact that the whole crew could see us. All I felt was Will.

I heard someone clear their throat, but Will wouldn't let me pull away. Then something hit Will's head. He sighed and turned around. I was standing there with weak knees. Suddenly I felt sea sick.

"Now that you two are done sucking each others faces off…GET BACK TO WORK YA LAZY SODS!" Yelled an 'angry' Jack Sparrow. Of course he yelled the last part at the crew who couldn't stop gaping at us. I had blushed madly and quickly ran down to the cabins. Will had come after me, but I had locked myself in Jack's bed chamber. After yelling out my name for what seemed like hours, he gave up. I had seen a bottle of rum nearby and drained the whole bottle. I guess Jack had found me and let me stay the night. Course I don't know how he get the lock undone. Must have had a key.

Anyways, so Will had seen me exit his bedchamber and practically yelled to the whole crew that I was some harlot. Of course this was before I had slapped him and almost really stabbed him. So now he was ignoring me. For the past two days he had been teaching me sword fighting, but he would always 'accidentally' cut me. The bastard.

My palm had become a mess of shallow cuts. Then as soon as we were done he'd just leave. I almost attacked him from behind once, but Gibbs had caught me. So now we weren't talking. Just sword fighting. He was mad because he thought me and Jack had…well you know. I was mad because he had somehow made me kiss him.

Today, after another grueling lesson from Will, Jack had decided it was time to test me. My goodness, it had only been a week! But he wouldn't take no for an answer. He had smiled at me. "In order to be in my crew love, you have to fight. And who better to fight then myself?" I had rolled my eyes and stood in position. Of course I wouldn't win. I mean this _was_ Jack Sparrow.

Anamaria stood on the side and looked at us. Jack winked at me(Will glared) and then she shouted, "Begin!" And we did. Jack went at me fast. He came forward, I went back. Just like he had taught me. Our swords clanked viciously and without mercy. I kicked him and ran. Not very courageous, but it bought me some time.

Jack came after me with such speed. I turned and ducked as I saw his sword swish at me. Jack then backed me up against the ship and held a dagger, seemingly out of nowhere, to my throat. "Say you yield." I nodded. "Say it love." He pushed the dagger a little harder. "Alright, alright I yield." He smiled at me. "That's better. Wouldn't want to hurt you." I glared at him.

Jack then threw his sword to Will. "Your turn whelp." Will came forward and without a warning started at me with the sword. I was so flustered, that I ended up dropping my sword. He smirked at me and came closer. I yipped in fright and ran. I got a hold of Gibbs and took out his sword just as Will was about to hit me with his. We clanked swords and fought feverishly. Though after three minutes, Will had me. I had tripped(courtesy of little Jack, the monkey I had just seen). Will held his knife to my throat. What is with these men making a fool of me? "Do you yield?" He said with some satisfaction. To be honest, he looked a bit frightening. He looked like a pirate. "Yes," I whispered.

"Captain. We're here." One of the other pirates shouted at Jack. I didn't know we were going anywhere. I pulled myself up(glaring at Will the whole time for not helping me) and looked at where the pirate was pointing. It was an island that looked slightly familiar. I looked at Jack ands saw him smile. "Good."

He quickly went to the wheel and I followed him. "Captain, where are we?" He didn't even look at me when he responded, too eager to get to the island. "Tortuga love. Where every mans dreams come true."

Oh, bugger….

-------------------------------------

We got off the ship and with me practically falling off. Of course no one helped because everyone was busy trying to get off in one piece. The waves were acting up a bit, so it was very difficult.

The island hadn't changed very much since the last time I had seen it. Actually it hadn't changed at all. There was still the same amount of drunks and harlots. Anamaria and I were garbed in men's trousers and shirts. This created a problem as we were approached by many women trying to convince us to go to their brothel. Of course they approached Jack and the crew also. This included Will, who practically killed a man that accidentally bumped into him. To say he was a little rigged would be an understatement.

As to why we were here on this island, well there was an obvious answer to that. Rum and women. Yes, Jack had run out of his glorious supply of rum. And apparently Anamaria and I weren't enough when it came to the women part. I did notice Anamaria went off with a man she had just met. Very scandalous indeed.

_You're a pirate now. Scandalous behavior should be an every day thing._

Yes I was a pirate now. In fact, had I been more 'pirate-y' I might have run off with a man I had just met also! It seemed as if in a matter of seconds, the whole crew of the Pearl had disappeared. Only Will, Jack, and I were left. The latter of the two I was surprised had not left.

"Yes well, since Miss Swann here keeps denying me my offer, I am going to go off to find some…entertainment for me self." He turned towards Will and winked at him. "Whelp, why don't you take Miss Swann, and …entertain her yourself." And with that, he left Will and I blushing profusely.

Will cleared his throat, but did not speak. I was sure he was still sour at me for something I didn't even do. Will had way too much pride. I rolled my eyes. "Im going to go get some rum." On my list of things that were 'prate-y', the first thing was getting completely drunk off rum. Yes, that would certainly make me more 'pirate-y'.

Finding a pub in Tortuga was like finding a man wearing a wig in Port Royal. Easy and fast. Will had followed me quietly. It was quite uncomfortable having him behind me, knowing he was glaring daggers into the back of my head. Stupid Will.

-------------------------------------------

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho! Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me." I sang drunkenly. Currently I was dancing around with some sailor named Chicken Legs.

Suddenly the tune changed and I climbed on top of a table. It was such a nice beat, and the man playing it was winking at me. All of the men in the pub were cheering me on. I kicked my legs in the air and jumped up and down. "I love Pirates!" I screamed loudly. The whole pub erupted in noise as the men cheered with me. I got off the table in search of more rum. A man grabbed me and threw me on his lap, simultaneously giving me a bottle of rum. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and got off wobbly. As I was about to fall backwards, Will came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I turned to look at him. "William! How nice it is to see you. It's been too long. Alright Ill see you later then." I tried to pull away from Will, but he had a vice like grip on me.

"William, unhand me this instance. A lady such as myself cannot be seen cavorting with you." I reached into his ear and whispered, "I don't think Mr. Chicken legs will appreciate this. We're engaged to be married don't you know."

"Ama, I need to get you out of here. You've had too much to drink." Suddenly, the man who's lap I had recently been on got up angrily. "Unhand the lady! She's mine for the night, go find your own." Will sat me down. Suddenly the room was spinning and I didn't feel like dancing anymore.

"How dare you speak about her with such dishonor," Will growled. Why did he have to ruin the fun? Suddenly though, the man took out his sword as did Will. Will punched the man, and the whole pub went crazy. Everybody began fighting with each other. I could see Will still paring with the man. A wench scurried towards me, and I made her stop. "Rum," I took the bottle in her hands and she proceeded to leave. I drank the bottle, though there wasn't much left. I got up looking for more rum. Now I know why Jack Sparrow loved the drink so much.

"That's me rum!" A man growled at me. I didn't even pay attention to him as I grabbed the full bottle of rum laying before me. Will was suddenly at my side, and as he threw me over his shoulder, the rum bottle cracked and something flew in my eye. "Run Will! These pirates have gone mad with lust after me!" I giggled and Will ran out of the pub.

We walked a few feet away before Will put me down. I could barely walk so I had to hold onto his arm. "William, where are we going?" I asked leaning into him. He put my arm around his shoulder and made me lean into him.

"There's an Inn only a few paces away. Hopefully you'll be better by morning." I was confused. There wasn't anything wrong with me. Or was there? I suddenly began to sob dramatically. "I'm going to die! Will am I going to die?" I didn't even wait for him to answer. "Of course I'm going to die. Oh woe is me!" My eyes widened and I made Will stop. "I just realized something. I'm going to die a virgin Will!" He blushed profusely at this, though I did see a hint of happiness in his eyes. Perhaps he finally realized that nothing had happened between Jack and I. "Quickly Will, take me to the Inn and devirginize me!" I pulled his hand and tried to run to one of the numerous brothels. Of course Will just pulled back, and in five minutes we were in our own room in the Inn. I had fallen asleep, so I did not know how we had gotten there.

We had just gotten into our room when Will slapped my face gently to get me to wake up. "Ama," I tried to focus on Will, but there were too many of them. "Ama, look at me. You have a cut on your forehead, I need to clean it." I nodded slightly and focused very hard on him.

I looked at Will and squinted my eyes. "What is it?" He asked while focusing on my cut. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's just funny how you never realized how much I loved you." I felt him stiffen but continue to clean my cut with a rag and water.

"Loved?" He asked quietly. I sighed. "And love. I don't think I could ever love a man as much as I do you. Of course you'll always love Elizabeth. It was inevitable that you two end up together. Perfect really." I never knew how much alcohol loosened someone's tongue. I had never drank enough to get drunk. "Then again I don't blame you for loving her. She is very beautiful. A bit of an oaf, but striking." I sighed again. "If only you truly knew how much I love you. I almost had hoped we'd be together. Then you had to go and kiss Elizabeth." Will put the rag down and looked me in the eye.

"Did I hurt you?" I nodded my head. "Oh, greatly." He nodded and looked a bit more before turning away. "I think perhaps you'll like to change." And with that he left the room.

I didn't even realize I had told him things he didn't need to hear. Of course right now all I wanted was to sleep. I crawled into the filthy bed and fell asleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello!! Well everyone heres my next chapter. Im sorry if its a bit short, i wanted to get it out there as fast as i could. Plus i needed to end it at a certain part. lol. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.

Ninavs2-Hello my E-hater friend. Im really glad you liked this chapter. I thought it was about time that Will found out how much he had truly hurt Ama. I mean come on. lol. I dont feel sorry for him either. lol

The White Masque-LMAO wow i was laughing so much writing that chapter. The singing part was sort of a personal experience lol. ( My age was legal at the time in Russia. lol) Drinking kiddies, is not so much a good idea. lol. Anyways, I dont know why but everytime i tried to post a review my computer would turn off, so im going to try again and finally post a review for your wonderful story.

young for eternity- lol like i said, i was cracking up writing the last chapter. Glad you enjoyed it,

Okay lovelies, enjoy!!!

* * *

_Why doesn't someone close that damn window?_

I woke up to the worst headache of my life. It felt as if Jack had hit me in the head with a bottle of rum. Actually, that didn't seem very impossible. And the sun was currently trying to kill me. But what had woken me up was the damn knocking coming from the strange room I was in. When had I gotten here?

I opened the door and saw a certain Captains back to me. "Yes?" Jack turned and immediately his eyes went to my chest. They widened yet there was a very sly grin on his face. I sighed. "Jack ,Jack ,Jack. How many times must I tell you, you will never see my br…OH MY GOD!" My fickle mind had not figured out that currently I had no shirt on. I covered myself and closed the door. I quickly ran to the disgusting bed and threw the blanket on me as Jack opened the door. His hands were covering his eyes.

"You decent. I'm not peeking love." The filthy liar was looking between his fingers. He sighed sadly and dropped his hands. Then he grinned at me. "If that's how you greet people in the morning, I'm afraid I might have to drop by more often." I glared at him.

"What do you want?" Jack clucked his tongue. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Is that any way to be talking to the man who took you away from your, what did you call it, jail cell of a home?" I glared some more.

"Oh I'm sorry Captain. I just didn't realize after being embarrassed I was supposed to act like a grateful twit!" I looked around for my shirt. My head was still pounding. Where was my damn shirt?

"Missing something?" Jack was holding up my shirt, which I quickly snatched away. I looked at him pointedly. He didn't move. "Turn around." He stood still smiling at me. "Now why would I do that?" He smirked. I growled and had great difficulty putting on my shirt as I was holding onto the blanket at the same time. After I had gotten my shirt on, I looked at Jack. "Would care to explain to me how I got here?"

"Well, I was bout to ask you the same thing love. Seems your little eunuch couldn't handle one night with you. Told me where you were. And I being the kind and generous man I am, came to," He grinned slyly. "please you. Just so you don't feel left out." I rolled my eyes. Was that all this man thought about?

"Wait. Will was here? But I don't remember…" Suddenly last night came back to me in a flash. From me being apparently engaged to someone named Chicken legs, to telling Will about how much I loved him. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. Oh Lord I would never live this down. "I am so completely and utterly stupid." I looked up at Jack who was trying to see if there was any rum left in the bottle I had brought home. "Jack, where's Will?"

Jack set the empty bottle down with a sigh. "Back on the ship," I didn't even wait for him to say anything else. I fled from the room, barely noticing how I looked. I must have looked a mess. I looked with disgust at the men sleeping in piles of hay, their faces in some harlot's bosoms. Wait a minute. I knew one of those men. I went over to him and pushed his shoulder. "Gibbs?" He didn't stir. Neither did the woman on top of him I sighed. "Oy," I pushed the woman off. The bloody wench was so drunk, she didn't even notice. I rolled my eyes. "Gibbs, Jack is getting rid of all the male crew members, and bringing in women!" Suddenly Gibbs jumped up mumbling something bout bad luck. He looked wildly around until his eyes landed on me. He held his heart and looked as if he was calming down. "Miss Amalina. Don't scare me like that. You know it's the worst luck to have an all female crew." I rolled my eyes.

"Gibbs, do you have any idea where we're docked?" He looked around. "Ye…No," He said confused. I sighed. I nodded and walked away. I guess I'm just going to have to find this ship myself. As I was walking, I felt eyes on me. But when I turned around, nothing was there. Yet, the more I walked the more I felt as if I was being watched. For a second, I thought I saw a familiar head of blonde hair, but it must have been my imagination.

After what seemed like forever, I finally found a ship with black sails. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and climbed aboard the Black Pearl. "I can do this, I can do this," I repeated over and over. I had to convince myself to go down to the cabins and explain to Will that what I said was a big misunderstanding. "I cant do this." I turned away and was about to get off the Black Pearl, when I heard his voice. "Amalina?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning around.

"Hello William," He looked at me strangely. "Are you going somewhere?" I didn't know what to say. The truth or…my goodness I couldn't even think up a good lie. The truth it is.

"Well, actually I came to find you. We uh…need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" I glared at him. "Oh like you don't know. About what I said last night. I didn't mean to say that to you." I sighed. "I mean, I thought you were someone else. You know, when your drunk, everyone looks the same." I guess I wasn't going to tell the truth. What else was I supposed to say? I was so embarrassed. Oh, how could I be so foolish?

Will looked angry for a split second, then it disappeared. He looked at me as if I was just some common beggar. "And who may I ask did you think I was?" Oh goodness. He had me there. I looked around trying to buy myself some time, when I saw Jack climb aboard.

"Jack! Jack! I thought you were Jack," I said quickly. Jack smirked at me and moved to the wheel. Will just glared at me and I saw the anger return. "Fine," Fine? FINE? That's all he had to say? Alright, two could play this game. "Yes well, I trust you will keep that embarrassing incident between us. I wouldn't want…Jack to know how I truly feel about him." Will looked at me in disgust and I couldn't breathe for a second. "Don't worry," He practically spat at me. "I wont tell him how much you love him." And with that, he left me standing there, dumbfounded. The sensation of not breathing came back. I wiped a stray tray tear away and turned around. Anamaria looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head. She nodded and came closer. "Jack wanted me to tell you that you'll be working the crows nest." I nodded and walked over to the rope ladder leading up to the crows nest. I climbed up slowly as the ship started to move out. I was surprised we weren't staying longer, but in the back of my mind I knew Jack had something planned.

As the day grew warmer I realized we were in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing around us. I decided to pass my time by looking at inhabitants below me. Jack was steering the wheel with such force. I hoped one day I would be as free as Jack Sparrow. It seemed as if the man didn't have a care in the world. Which was strange considering he was a wanted man. I smiled at him, but it soon faded when my eyes landed on Will. He was pulling a very heavy looking rope. He was very strong, something I had noticed some time ago. And now, he probably hated me. I knew Will would have to go back to Port Royal one day, and the thought made me sick. To never see Will again was like being put to death. But I knew this life wasn't for him. Perhaps it wasn't for me either, but I couldn't turn back. Too late for that.

I thought of something and slowly climbed down. I was about to fall at the end when Gibbs caught me. I smiled at him. "Thank you. Oh and sorry about the very rude awakening." He smiled back and I went to stand near Will. I cleared my throat, but he very rudely ignored me. I coughed and he didn't even so much as glance at me. I rolled my eyes and decided to just speak. "Oh come on Will, are we going to be like this? Friends one minute, enemies the next."

He turned to me sharply, and I had to take a step back from one look at the anger in his eyes. "You made it very obvious that we _are_ friends. But I made I thought I made it clear to you that I wanted more. I know you do to. You admitted it yourself last night. I don't know what I have to say to you to make you believe I don't love Elizabeth!" He whispered viscously.

"I…I don't have to listen to this." I whispered and moved to turn away. I guess Will had other plans, because he grabbed my elbow roughly and took me down to cabins. "Let go!" When he didn't I growled. "Oh yes, just break my arm whenever you feel like it!" Finally he went inside Jack's cabin and locked the doors. He glared at me, then turned around. Will started pacing, and I looked at him frightened. I couldn't tell if he wanted to kiss me or…hit me. Though I knew Will would never raise his hand to a woman.

"Will?" I whispered.

"Don't talk!" he spat. I stood shocked. "Excuse me? Who are you to…" He didn't let me continue. "I said, Don't. Talk." I shut my mouth. "I am sick of hearing you speak. You will listen this time. You who…deny yourself something, just to punish me for something I have no idea of doing. When I told you I loved you, I meant it! Amalina," His voice softened, though I didn't look him in the eye. "Ama, when I saw you hurt, my body weakened. I couldn't breathe. All I thought was that you were going to die. I've never felt so helpless in my life." He came closer and stopped an inch in front of me. "I loved Elizabeth, its true. But I love you. I'm in love with you. Cant you see that?" I looked up at him.

"You tell me I'm denying myself something to hurt you. You have no idea how hurt I have been these past years. You do not know what it is like to love someone so much, you get physically sick when you seem them clearly in love with someone else. To love someone so deeply that if there was a choice between their life and yours, you would gladly die for that person." I smiled sadistically at him. "Oh wait a minute you do. Elizabeth. Dear bloody Elizabeth. What was it you said? You would die for her? I'm so sorry but I don't seem to remember those words being directed at me." I sighed. "I could see it in your eyes every time you looked at her. It was the same way I looked at you. Sadness and love. I don't care what you tell me William, in my eyes you will always, _always_ love Elizabeth." I turned to leave but Will stopped me with two words.

"Marry me," My eyes widened as I turned around slowly. I looked at Will as if he was mad. "What?" He came even closer, if that was even possible. "You heard me. Marry me. It's the only way I can prove my love to you. Marry me, and we will start over. Forget about everything. Port Royal, Elizabeth." He said softly. I looked at him sadly.

"I can't ask you to do that Will. I won't ask you."

"You're not the one asking. I am. I can't give you much, but I can give you all the love you will ever need." He held my hands in his and kissed the palm of each hand. "I'll give you children. As many as you want." He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes. "How are we to live?" I whispered. Will pulled away and smiled at me. "Is that a yes then?" I looked down and nodded. Will laughed happily and pulled my chin up. He kissed me with such passion and love; I had to smile against his lips. He kept whispering, 'I love you,' over and over. He finally let me go and I smiled at him, my eyes shining.

"Why are you crying?" He asked when a few tears spilled.

"Because Will, you were right. I've denied myself your love all this time, and I can't do it anymore. William Turner, I'm so in love with you, imagining life without you is like planning my death." And with that I grabbed him and kissed him the way he had kissed me. I don't think I had ever felt happier then in that moment in time. He kissed my face a dozen times, I would guess. "I'm going to give you ten children, no twenty." I laughed. "Will, perhaps twenty is a bit much."

"I don't care, all that matters is that your going to be my wife. And soon I hope?" I nodded and he kissed me once more before we walked out of the cabins hand in hand, smiling like buffoons.

When we got on deck there seemed to be a big commotion going on. "What's going on?" Will asked a passing Gibbs.

"Captains found a stowaway." I raised my eyebrow. There seemed to be a circle around the 'stowaway'. We made it to the middle, and who I saw made my breath catch. No! NO! Everything was going good. Things were finally turning toward the better. It wasn't fair that it was being taken away as fast as it was given. I could have cried. I _wanted _to cry. Why? Why was she here?

"Elizabeth," I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Ello ello!! Hi my lovelies. Well i know this one is a bit later than my other ones, but I sort of didnt like this chapter that muh. I tired changing it around but...i dunno. I guess all that matters is if my lovely readers enjoy it!! throws cookies to readers Hehe.

ThEgIrLsMiLeS25-Thanks so much! Welcome new reader!! lol. Im really glad you enjoyed my story and Will and Ama's relationship. I hope you're not dead yet. :o

Inwepirate-elf- Hehe im glad you and Ama are similar. Im not very ticklish myself so she's a bit different from me in that perspective. Well that and im a blonde and shes a brunette. Anyway, the answering door part had me cracking up writing it. I can just imagine Jack's face. lol. I brought Elizabeth back for the same reason you said its getting good. lol.

x6blakablack9x- lol im glad you thought it was good. After all i aim to please. hehe. Well i brought Lizzy back because she's going to be playing a vital role in upcoming chapters. I have this whole story planned out. So yeah. lol. Hope you like this one.

broadwaymbw- Aww thanks for reviewing. Yes but as we all know, Lizzy's probably going to ruin something. winkwink

The White Masque- lol yea i liked the proposal. I didnt want it to be too cheesy though. lol. And the twenty kids thing...woah. In the immortal words of Ninavs2, "that's some Will-power" lol. Ahh yes you thought Lizzy was gone...SHES BAAAAAACK!! lol

LadyJamie178- Hmm...for some reason i thought your pename was LilyJames178...lol. Im glad you loved it!!

Ninavs2-Hello my lovely E-hater friend. Hope you're not too angry with me for bringing her back, but i just had to. lol. gives extra cookie I totally aggree that she's a Mary-Sue. Ugghh and she is rather annoying.Lol you crack me up. Will-power LMAo

young for eternity-Argh, Thanks for the review! lol.

Cheergeek- Wow is there drama or what in this story? lol. But alas i had to bring back Lizzy, i just had to ...hehe

Ok my lovely darlings ENJOY!!

* * *

"Elizabeth," I whispered.

She looked at me and glared slightly. "Amalina," Then her eyes landed on Will and she launched herself at him. "Oh Will, how I've missed you. You don't understand what it's been like for me since you left." Will hugged her back, and I knew this was it. She was going to ruin everything. He was going to realize he made a mistake asking me to marry him. He'd probably run off with her to some foreign beautiful land. He'd give her the twenty children he wanted. But then something strange happened. Will let go of her and held my hand. Perhaps there was hope after all. Jack's voice took me out of my state of shock.

"Yes well, now that your little reunion is over, would you care to explain to us what you're doing here?" Jack looked around suspiciously, and then turned towards Gibbs. "Hide the rum,"

Elizabeth was still looking at Will. "I came back to get the man I love." She moved closer to him and he dropped my hand. I couldn't believe it. "Will," It looked as if they were about to kiss again. I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped in front of Will. "What are you doing here Elizabeth?" I asked with clenched teeth. I would deal with Will later.

"I told you. Will, I realized that I could not live one more day without you."

"That's all sweet and everything, but what benefit is it for me and my ship?" Jack asked. I loved this man. He winked at me, knowing I knew that he was making her mad on purpose.

"Well….I…uh" She was at a loss of words. I figured it was because Anamaria was pointing her pistol at her. "I don't trust her. Look what happened last time. She led the whole navy to us."

"I'm telling the truth! If it wasn't for me, Jack would be dead by now!" I gasped in shock and anger. "If it wasn't for you?! YOU?! You did nothing to save Jack. I didn't see you fighting practically all of Port Royal while wearing a BLOODY DRESS!" I was yelling at her. I was very close to hitting her in the face, when Gibbs came and grabbed me. I watched in utter disbelief when Will went to her and held her as she cried. Stupid wench!

He turned toward me with a disapproving look. "Amalina, you didn't have to yell at her." Jack turned and glared at Will. "And you. If it wasn't for Elizabeth's ties with the Commodore, he would have shot you right there." Jack rolled his eyes and mumbled something about being thrown overboard.

I could not believe what I was hearing. He was _protecting_ her? That twit? I couldn't take it anymore. My anger was too much to handle, as I took out my sword and tried to stab Will. Gibbs held me back. Will's back was to me so he didn't notice. He was going to pay sooner or later.

"Oh Will it was horrible. Every one looked at me as if I some common thief. And you!" She pointed at me and glared daggers. I would have thrown daggers if Gibbs did not have such a strong hold on me. "Father became ill after you left. You're selfish Amalina. Always thinking about yourself!" And with that I kicked Gibbs and flew at her. I got a good punch in the face before Anamaria pulled me off. She was on the floor crying her eyes out. Will turned and glared at me. "Look what you've done." I took a deep breath before I did something I might have regretted. Killing your husband to be wasn't a very intelligent thing to do.

I roughly pulled away from Anamaria and went to the other side of the ship. I looked down and tried to calm myself. The waves, ironically, always calmed me. I felt someone at my side. "Shouldn't you be at the wheel?" I asked softly. I turned toward Jack he looked as if he was studying me. "Anamaria took over. Frankly I wont object to anything that woman says." He rubbed his cheek in painful memory as I laughed quietly.

"That certainly wasn't expected," I was referring to me punching Elizabeth. Jack laughed slightly. "Was she different when she was younger, or was she always that annoying?" I looked at Jack as if he were mad.

"Oh, come off it. There has not been one man to avoid Elizabeth's charm. She's everything a man wants. Everything a woman wants to be." I mumbled the last part.

"Aye, she's a pretty little thing, but I like my women more wild." He said as he touched my hair and inched closer. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Jack?"

"Yes?" He whispered. I could feel his breath on my face. "I'm not going to sleep with you." I said pushing myself away. "Yes, well it was worth a try." I growled. "Could you believe Will? After everything he said to me, he still protected her! Her of all people. After I told him I didn't want to be with him because he loved her. After he promised to forget about her!" I sighed angrily and shook my head. "She shouldn't have come. You do know he's going to realize how much he misses her. I saw it in his eyes. Even now he still loves her." I was so tired of crying, so I just gave up. No more tears would be shed for William.

Jack looked at me sadly. "I know Turner is the kind of man who feels as if he owes something to her. Don't understand it. But then again, that's me." He nodded his head. "Aye, he still loves her, but he's in love with you. It's painfully obvious love." He grinned cheekily at me. "Plus, if he doesn't want you, I certainly do." I rolled my eyes and laughed. I felt Jack leave my side and a million thoughts flooded my mind. I was going to call the wedding off. I had to do it. I couldn't be his wife knowing that he'd probably love her forever. It didn't feel right. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I turned around, I saw Will staring at me from afar. I mustered as much courage as I could and I went to stand in front of him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I mumbled. He looked at me with squinted eyes.

"Downstairs, along with Gibbs. Anamaria's helping them with their…injuries." I blushed and looked away. "I was just going down there to speak with her." I looked at him sharply and it was his turn to blush. "Ama I'm sorry. I…" I put my finger on his lips and stopped him. Nodding me head, I told him, "It's alright Will. I understand. You don't have to explain anything to me. You were in love with her once. Maybe you still are." I shook my head when he started to protest. "I don't know Will. Just…I don't know." Will kissed my forehead and disappeared below.

--------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Elizabeth had snuck onto the Pearl. Her and Will had been inseparable since then. I had ignored Will as much as possible. When he asked a question, or when he talked to me I would answer back with a simple yes or no. Beyond that, well…I was still too confused about too many things.

Elizabeth and I had not exchanged one word. I assumed it was because she feared me. Her eye was still a little swollen and blue. I saw the way Will and her looked at each other. They had little jokes the rest of us weren't included in. I tried to ignore the rising jealousy, but it became harder and harder as each day passed.

Today was a special day however. Jack had decided to take up the job of teaching me how to sword fight. I had gotten increasingly better, and Jack had gotten increasingly raunchier. Yesterday we had made a deal.

"Good job love. Now you can at least pass for half a pirate. The upper half I suppose." I slapped his arm playfully and laughed. "Captain, I think that's a bit too forward."

"And when did I ever care bout being too forward?" I shook my head and laughed. Then I had a brilliant idea. "You know what, I bet you can't dance." Jack held a hand to his heart. "I can to dance." I nodded my head, but my face clearly told him I didn't believe one word of what he was saying.

"Fine I'll prove it to you." He grabbed my arm and started twirling me around. I laughed happily. "Yes, yes, I know you can dance like a pirate. I meant could you dance like a gentleman?" At his blank face I laughed. This was going to be fun. "Fine, then tomorrow for once I'm going to be the teacher." He walked away mumbling something about bloody women.

So today was the day Jack Sparrow would learn how to dance. The crew gathered around us and I looked at a smiling Jack. Gibbs began to sing an old [irate song he knew while thumping on one of the barrels as if it was a drum.

As we began to dance I realized that Jack had tricked me. He knew how to dance like a gentleman. I looked at him with shocked eyes, but he just smirked back at me. We moved around the ship so gracefully, it would have put the royal navy to shame. Well, technically I was.

We danced for what seemed like hours. It was wonderful. I don't think I had laughed more in my life. The crew was as equally shocked as I was to see the great Captain Jack Sparrow, dancing like a man of gentry. Of course then Cotton decided to prove to me his dancing capability. "Twinkle toes," His parrot was saying over the sound of the violin. Cotton proved to be an even better dancer than Jack. I was very surprised considering they _were _pirates. We danced for a long time until, all of a sudden, Cotton let go of me. I looked questioningly at him until I turned around and saw Will holding his arms out for me. I took them slowly.

We began to move around slower than before, staring at each others eyes. I could see he was angry with me. He was holding me tight and pinching me slightly. Yet there was something so sensual about the way he was holding me. We were incredibly close, and I had apparently stopped breathing. His arms went down to my waist possessively, as if he was telling the others to not go near me. We were in our own world, where Elizabeth didn't exist. Where we weren't angry at each other for no reason. Where we would be married.

But as soon as I saw Elizabeth's face glaring at me, that world went away, and I let go of Will quickly. I didn't look at him as I passed him and went downstairs. Suddenly I didn't feel very well. At first I thought it was because of what had happened with Will and I, but as days passed, I worsened. I grew paler each day, my strength weakening with my color. Will had confined me to my cot as soon as he had seen me on the fifth day. We had hoped whatever I had would have been gone by then.

I felt as if I was dying; like my body was being burned alive. There never seemed to be enough air for me on the large ship. Elizabeth was told to watch after me as I was retching horribly. It was a disgusting sight. Yet I was surprised at her. She was holding back my hair and rubbing my back, murmuring wonderful things I would do when I was well. Anamaria told me Will would come down when I was sleeping and just watch me. He would put a cold cloth to my burning forehead. One night he even came down while I was conscious. He was holding a pale and a piece of cloth.

"Amalina?" He whispered looking at my half shut eyes.

"I'm still alive Will." I tried to laugh, but I was so weak it sounded more like a groan. Will came closer to me and tried to pull up my shirt. I used what strength I had left to push it back down. "What do you think you're doing?"

He looked at me with determined eyes. "Anamaria said we would do best to wash the fever out of you. And as I will not let anyone else touch my fiancés body, I decided to help." He raised my shirt up just enough so my bare chest did not show. He held it there with such strength I gave up on trying to pull it down. I hissed when the very cold water touched my burning skin. Things like this always happened to me. Only Elizabeth knew of the times I was constantly ill as a child. This time was no different.

He began to life up my trouser slightly from the bottom and press the cloth underneath my bare toes. I knew I was starting to become delirious and I prayed I would not make a fool of myself.

"Will?" I whispered into the quiet. He looked at me sharply, probably knowing what I was going to say next. "Will, I've thought about it and," I took a deep breath. "I can't marry you Will." He sighed and stopped washing me.

"Why?" He muttered hoarsely. I was too ill to even feel my heart breaking. "It's all too much. You're too much." I mumbled.

"Is it because of Elizabeth? Did she say something to you?" I looked at his helpless face and regretted immediately what I had just said. "Yes," I whispered. "She hasn't said anything to me, but you have. I can see it in your eyes. The way your face lights up when you see her. Just like how I look at you." Looking at Will's eyes I had never seen him angrier. He was shaking a bit with rage. He forced me up. I think for that moment he forgot I was ill.

"Look at me," I couldn't focus on him. The world was slightly blurry from the sudden movement. "Look at me damnit!" I did and he was glaring at me. "There is nothing between Elizabeth and I. I don't give a damn what you saw or didn't see in my face. You're going to be my wife, whether you do it willingly or if I have to force you. Do you understand?" I heard so much love in his angry speech. My heart soared. I nodded before bending over the side of the cot and retching. Will rubbed my back, suddenly realizing I was sick. That man was oblivious to everything. He stayed with me until I was asleep. I guess our engagement was back on.

------------------------------------

I woke up to an empty room and instantly I knew I was well again. The room had ceased to spin, and I didn't feel as if I was being tortured alive anymore. I quickly changed out of the drenched clothing I was in. Apparently Anamaria had decided to sweat my fever out.

There was a little water left in the pale, and I proceeded to dump it over my body before dressing. My hair felt and probably looked disgusting. No matter. I ripped a bit of cloth from my old shirt and tied it around my head. This would last me until I properly washed my hair.

I made my way upstairs and the site I saw made me suddenly feel ill again. Everyone was gone, and the Black Pearl was only a few yards away from the shore of some island. Had they left me alone while they went bloody exploring?! I heard a crash on the ship and I turned slowly taking out my sword in the process.

"Bloody pirates! I heard angry mumbling. I could hear it in front of me, and when the mysterious person started heading my way I jumped in front of them and held my sword to…Elizabeth's neck. I rolled my eyes and put my sword down.

"Have you gone mad?!" She yelled holding a hand to her heart. She always was overdramatic.

"Where is everyone?" I demanded.

"They left! To some stupid island. And they left me with you!" She glared at me. I just rolled my eyes and went to the side of the ship. The water wasn't deep enough, so if we were to jump we would not drown. I turned to Elizabeth and grinned. "You coming?" I asked and proceeded to jump over. Landing in the ice cold water felt good on my skin. I struggled but found myself breathing in air once more. I heard splashing behind me and saw Elizabeth struggling to swim. I smiled and started swimming toward the island. Oh there was going to be hell to pay for leaving me on that damned ship. I used every ounce of my strength before I made it onto the shores of this apparently God-forsaken island.

Oh yes, there would be hell to pay.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellooooooo!! Hello Hello!! I'm in a rather good mood today!! yay! lol. Well hello my lovelies. This chapter was incredibly fun writing. I'm also hoping to have another one out by today also.Yay for me!! throws cookies to empty audience Oh yea and once again if any of you are Harry Potter or Buffy/Angel fans, I suggest reading my story Valerya. It's pretty good, though i think this ones written better.

LadyJamie178- Thank you. Hope you love this one too!!

TheWhiteMasque- Lmao, I like your range of emotion. Gave me the giggles. lol. And wouldnt we all want to whack Elizabeth? lol

Ninavs2- Will angry is so...goes into daydream...lol I'm sorry my E-hater friend but you might hate me by the end of this chappie. Hope i catch you before you leave on your trip. Have fun by the way. Uggh college is drving me insane right now. lol. Wish i could go to Brazil...but alas..finals. Omg and btw i love Orli's moustache. It matches him so much. It's way better then how he looked when he first cut his hair. Now he looks young and sweet. Wish I could have Orlando. Oh and i heard the play is fantastic and that theres a crying scene...awww. You going to go watch it?

Cheergeek- She does bring drama with her dosent she? But you're so right. It makes the story that much more interesting.

Inwepirate-elf- Well i can tell you that you were half right. lol. Oh and seriously Ama is so insecure. But I think you'll like her more in the future. I have many plans for her. And Will is wonderful!!

Okay my darling readers...enjoy!!

* * *

Elizabeth and I made it onto the island and it seemed as if there was no one around. Apparently she thought she was in charge and proceeded to instruct me on a couple of things. "Come on. We must venture in further. Give me your sword; I'm much more capable of using it." I rolled my eyes and pushed her aside. "What are you doing? Will could be in grave danger." That was it. I turned around and glared at her.

"Elizabeth, be a dear and shut your mouth. Will is of no concern to you." I inched closer to her. "Do not forget that he is my fiancé." She returned my glare and as I turned around I think I heard her say, "Witchcraft," But I wasn't quite sure.

We began tottering through the dense forest of the island. I saw a dagger on the ground and looked at it curiously. It had some sort of inscription on it, but I couldn't understand what was written. I took off the cloth on my head and tied the dagger to my waist. We were very vigilant, as we could be attacked any minute. My sword was out and my ears were listening for anything. Any sign of human life. "What is this place?" I mumbled to myself.

"I don't know, but we're definitely not alone." I turned and looked at Elizabeth questioningly.

"How do you know that?" She looked pale and frightened as she answered. "Because, we've been followed since the moment we've arrived."

"And how do you know that?" I snapped at her. She was beginning to frighten me. "Because of the two men standing behind you." I turned around but before I saw anything, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and suddenly, everything around me blurred then disappeared.

----------------------------------------------

I groaned as I woke up and rubbed my painfully aching neck. I took in my surroundings and tried to focus on where I was, but everything was so unfamiliar. I knew I was lying on my back in some sort of bed, while someone was whispering things and touching me. I got frightened and pushed the person away from me.

"It's alright Miss Swann. I'm here to help you." I looked around wildly before focusing on the man in front of me. His blonde hair and blue eyes looked vaguely familiar.

"Fernand?" I whispered softly and unbelievingly. (A/N: Remember him from chapter 2? He's the one who took Ama home.) He looked so thin and different. He was still very handsome, but his clothes were dirty and ripped and he looked a little sickly.

He nodded and inched closer to me. We were in a beautiful room. It wasn't elegantly beautiful like my home in Port Royal. No, this room was wildly beautiful. There were vines growing inside, but that only added to its beauty. It was very colorful, full of different types of flowers. Some I had never seen before. "Where are we?" I whimpered. I was incredibly frightened. All I really wanted was Will.

Fernand looked at me with pity and sadness. He handed me a cold cloth which I proceeded to put on neck. "I'm not so sure myself. I don't even know how long I've been here." I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. "And the others?" At his questioning look I clarified what I said. "The others. Elizabeth, Will, Jack, my crew?" He seemed to understand that.

"They're in a holding cell somewhere. I've never been there myself but…" He shuddered. Oh no. Will. "Except Elizabeth. She's in the other room.

"Fernand, who's keeping us? And who were the men in the forest."

"Pirates. My crew and I made it here awhile ago. We were shipwrecked. They took us to some sort of dungeon like place. Though the holding cell is on a different part of the island. I haven't seen anyone since I first came here. Well, anyone from the outside world. I'm the only one left alive. I figure it's because of who my father is. I've only seen two of them here." He once again looked pityingly at me. "I wouldn't hold my breath about your crew. From the whisperings I've heard, they won't make it through the night." As realization donned on me that Will would most likely die tonight, I began sobbing uncontrollably. Fernand put his arms around me and rubbed my back.

After a few minutes of my sobbing and Fernand's comforting, I looked up at him with red and puffy eyes. "We must do something. We must save them. I will not stand here while my friends suffer." Fernand looked at me. "There is nothing we can do. This island is not one people go looking for. We're stuck here with no weapons, and no artillery." I looked worriedly at the door in the room. I would not let Will die. He was the innocent one out of all of this. I rubbed my eyes a few times before realization donned on me. "I have a weapon!"

Fernand held a hand over my mouth and looked at the door, as though waiting for someone to burst in. "Are you trying to get us killed? And what's this nonsense about having a weapon? They've taken everything you had on you." I grinned at him.

"Not everything." I then proceeded to take out the dagger I had token earlier. Thank goodness I had hidden the scarf inside my shirt rather than outside. It would have been easier to spot the dagger. Fernand's eyes widened as he got to his feet. He was shocked and happy at the same time.

"What…how...?" He was speechless at first, and then went to put his ear next to the door. "The guards outside. I can only hear one. Good for us, bad for him." I looked at him questioningly. He grinned at me. "I have a plan."

----------------------------------------

"Help! Someone help! She's shaking uncontrollably! Oh my God, the blood! It's everywhere!" Fernand screamed pounding on the door. We figured since they hadn't decided to kill us yet, we were probably needed for something. I just prayed we were right and that the guard would come in. "Close your eyes!" Fernand whispered furiously at me. I obeyed and from my position on the floor, I heard the door open and someone come in. "What blood? Why you little…" I could feel the guard coming toward me as I opened my eyes and felt him pull me up by my hair. "Now!" I screamed at Fernand. The man looked confused as he dropped me and turned around. The dagger in Fernand's hand connected with the guard as he went down. I held my hand to his mouth, afraid he might scream in pain. Fernand twisted the dagger and we waited until we were sure he was dead. He held out his hand to me and I took it. "Come on, there's bound to be more guards coming." Just as he said that, the guard from next door walked in. We didn't give him any time to realize what was going on. I pulled out the dagger from the first man as Fernand punched the second guard. He fell to the floor and I immediately slit his throat. Taking someone's life, good or bad, was still difficult for me. But I needed to find Will.

We exited the room after making sure there was no one around. Fernand moved to exit the chamber we were in. "Wait. We need to get Elizabeth." Fernand nodded and went to her door. He kicked it down and we went in. I saw her weeping in a corner to herself. "Lizzy?" I asked softly touching her shoulder. She looked so weak. So frail and scared. Not like she usually looked. She seemed to come alive from my voice. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh, Amalina! How good it is to see you! They took me down to some short of dungeon. Will's down there."

"So you know where it is then?" She nodded and I turned to Fernand. "How much trouble are we bound to face going down there?" He seemed to be in thought for a few seconds. "I say, without weapons, we have no chance." I shook down the feeling of retching all over the floor. I nodded and went to the next room. I searched the guards and found two small pistols, two swords, and one dagger. I handed one of each to Fernand, though the dagger I gave to Elizabeth. I held the sword in my hand and looked toward Elizabeth. "Lead the way,"

We exited the chamber and were again on the forest path we were in earlier. Elizabeth was leading, while Fernand was behind me every once in a while touching my waist protectively. I could almost feel eyes watching us. There was a heaviness from this place. Fernand touched my shoulder. "Is something wrong?" He asked gently.

"It's this place. I can almost smell the fear," He nodded and pulled me to him gently.

We walked for what seemed like hours, before Elizabeth came to a stop. We were in the middle of the forest with no dungeon in sight. "I don't understand. It should be here." She looked around frantically. Fernand grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where did you lead us?!" he whispered furiously. She stuck her chin up and glared at him. Ok, that's the Elizabeth I recognized. While they were arguing I looked to the ground and saw something peculiar. "Fernand? Come here for a moment." He came beside me and looked to where I was pointing. There seemed to be something sticking out from the earth. Fernand started pulling it. "It's stuck." I grabbed it as well and we pulled together. Suddenly a little door opened through the ground. "Brilliant," I whispered. Fernand looked at Elizabeth and I before climbing the stairs down the little hole. "I'll go first to check for danger. You two stay guarded." And with that he disappeared below.

We could hear rustling and noises from below. Minutes passed of just the sound of our breathing before I heard a groan below. I looked at Elizabeth and feared the worst. They had found out. Soon we would be killed. I took out my sword and waited. Fernand's upper body appeared from the hole and looked at my sword. "Good. Now come down. I've managed to take down the first guard but I'm sure there are more of them." We walked down slowly and came upon a filthy room. There was a stench of dead bodies in the air. The walls were littered with what appeared to be blood and dirt. Elizabeth was holding onto me for dear life.

"They won't be keeping them here. Come on, we have to go further." We walked down a dark hallway and all around me all I saw was death and pain. There were bodies and bones literally everywhere. I was scared half to death.

We made it to another flight of stairs, again leading down. Fernand looked behind me with widened eyes, and I understood what he was silently telling me. I pushed Elizabeth into Fernand and stabbed the guard behind me. He went down quite loudly. "Escaped! The prisoners escaped!" I kicked him before he made anymore noise.

"Bloody…there'll be more coming. We have to hurry if you want to get your friends out alive." I nodded and we ran down the stairs.

"Ama!" I heard to my left. The room was dark but I knew Will's voice. "Will! I'm here. We're here to help you." We heard noises coming from above. Fernand threw me a chain of keys. I was shaking so badly I couldn't get the right one into the lock.

"Just relax. Don't rush it." Just when Will said that, we heard guards bounding down the stairs.

"Rush! Rush!" I heard Jack yell. Fernand was trying to keep the guards away as I tried to open the bloody door.

"Miss Swann a little help would be…nice!" He grunted as a particularly burly guard rushed at him. Elizabeth was helping him. I finally got the right lock into the door. Will and the others pushed open the bars as I stood away. Will grabbed me and quickly kissed me as Elizabeth threw him and the others their weapons. While all that was going on I went to stand beside Fernand and started paring with a few of the guards. "They keep coming!" He yelled. They had us cornered which was making it harder to fight. I quickly ducked as saw a dagger thrown at me. I punched a guard heading toward me. "Bloody hell!" I yelled. Elizabeth looked at me shocked, before ducking from a punch. I wasn't the cursing type.

Finally, as I plunged my sword into one of the guards, it seemed they stopped coming down the stairs. "Come on!" I screamed and ran up the stairs. We ran out of the dungeons and made it back to the stairs we first entered in. "Here," Fernand threw a shield at me, and good thing too. As I exited the hole we came in, dozens of arrows began flying at me. I beckoned the crew to follow after me as soon as the arrows stopped coming. "Hurry!" I yelled running toward the woods. I had no idea where I was leading everyone. Fernand decided to take charge as he came and grabbed my hand making a run for it. I could here the crew running behind me. As we were running I could see people headed our way in the distance. "We can't avoid them. We must fight!" Fernand yelled breathlessly. He let go of my hand and I held my sword tighter. This was it. Weeks of training were about to be used. Hopefully the training worked.

There were more of them than us. A rather thin but scary looking one ran into me and threw me to the ground. My sword flew away from hand as I kicked him. He grabbed my ankles and I tried struggling but he wouldn't let me go. He smirked at me and was about to bring his sword upon me when something ran into him and tackled him to the ground. I realized it was Will. He seemed to be handling him while I went to grab my sword. When I looked up I saw someone aiming an arrow at me. I ducked, but an anger was ignited. I ran towards the man caught him off guard. He went down easily enough. I turned around and felt someone grab me from behind. I tried struggling, but nothing helped. I began choking and wheezing. "Don't struggle love. Aint nobody goin to 'elp you. The air was leaving my lungs slowly and painfully. All I could see was chaos around me. Then it all started to blur. In that moment I remembered what Will had taught me.

"_You cannot see your enemies at all times. Therefore you must learn how to fight with the help of your surroundings. When an enemy grabs you, do not struggle. It will only make his hold tighter. Instead, see what is around you. Hear what is around. Create the illusion that you have given up. Go limp."_

I was still conscious but I stopped struggling. I loosed my whole body. I went limp.

"_Now he will loosen his hold, you must be quick and grab your sword. Turn around and drive it into him. Fast."_

His grip loosened as he snickered. I opened my eyes and turned around as fast as I could, driving my sword into him. He looked shocked and I smiled cruelly at him. "Don't struggle love." And with that I twisted the sword and he fell quickly. I didn't have much time to celebrate as another one came at me. I kicked him and he fell before he reached me. I looked around and saw Elizabeth struggling with one. He was hovering over her with her dagger in his hands. I ran and jumped onto his back. He began choking as I wrapped my arms around his throat. "Elizabeth, get the dagger!" I screamed. She drove the dagger into him and I jumped off. I turned around and the only thing I saw were bodies. Dozens of them. We could hear rustling in the trees coming our way. "Hurry! Follow me!" I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and began to run after Fernand Whoever these people were, they were strong. They were not mere pirates. Though I suspected their guards were.

We were running for what seemed like ages. Elizabeth fell next to me. "Come on Lizzy. Don't give up." I threw her arm over my shoulder and was practically dragging her. "Ama, I'm not well." I continued dragging her, but looked down to see her holding her side painfully. I could see blood seeping through, no doubt from a stab wound. "You'll be alright. I promise you'll be alright." I assured her. We were falling behind from everyone else, when suddenly I felt Elizabeth being taken from my arms. I grabbed my sword ready to fight, when I saw Will standing next to me. I sighed in relief and smiled at him. He smiled back, but in a strange way he almost seemed…angry. But not at the situation. At me.

----------------------------------------------

After running for a very long while, we arrived at what looked to be old caves. Fernand led us in, after he and Will checked to see if there was any danger. The caves were obviously dark as it was night time. There were about a dozen of us, if not more. "We'll stay here for the night. It's not much, but at least it's protection." We all consented and I turned to Elizabeth. She was starting to shake badly from the blood loss. Will grabbed her and took her deeper into the cave, no doubt to bind her wound. I got angry at the sight of my helpless sister. I turned to Jack and held my sword to his throat. He rolled his eyes. "Always threatening me…" he mumbled.

"Where have you led us?! I know you know who or what those things are Jack! I saw one come back to life!" It was true. While Elizabeth and I were running, I saw the one who had attacked me from behind rise again.

"Now listen darling, it's not right to place the blame," At my unchanging position he looked around. "It was Gibbs' fault!" I rolled my eyes. "Didn't work?" I shook my head. "Worth a try."

"You haven't answered me Jack." He sighed.

"I'm just as confused as you are love." I didn't believe it for a minute. I was about to question him more when someone came into the caves. He was an ugly man; he had a very large stomach and a long moustache. He was dressed in raggedy clothing, and smelled of rum. We all held our swords threateningly at him. He didn't even flinch as he came closer to Jack. Our curiosity beat our temptation to kill this man.

"Sparrow! Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?! We had a deal!"

"It aint me fault mate. I had no idea the girl was going to get us out." The man looked at me and spat at my feet. I lunged at him, but Fernand pulled me back.

"Disgusting. Associating with women! A deal's a deal." He went threateningly close to Jack. "You just remember what our bargain was. I'll be back in the morrow. Make your decision." And with that, the burly man disappeared. Now I was incredibly confused. I went up to Jack.

"Whatever you're up to Jack, just stop it right now!" And with those _very_ threatening words(can you hear my sarcasm) I turned and went deeper into the cave, looking for Will and Elizabeth. I was going to be glad to be in Will's arms again. I just wanted to kiss him and tell him how much I loved him, and how scared I was for his life.

However as I looked upon the scene in front of me, the smile on my face disappeared, and I started shaking violently. I felt as if my heart was being ripped out repeatedly. Standing in front of me were Will and Elizabeth. Kissing.


	11. Chapter 11

Well ello ello. Yes i know i didnt post two chappies in one day, but i was close enough lol. Well this one is a sort of confusing chapter. I promise all will be explained in upcoming chapters. Don't worry my lovely readers.

ThEgIrLsMiLeS25-lol I'm so glad you love this story. I know it sucks for poor Ama. Hope you like this chappie!!

LadyJamie178- Thank ya darlin!

The White Masque-Dun dun dun. LMAO. You can do my soundtrack. lol. Oh and I'm sorry you were confused. I reread the chapter and realized that it was slightly confusing. Well, where the crew were kept was supposed to be the holding cell (prison). Where Fernand and his crew were first held were the dungeons. Totally different parts of the island. Well hope I cleared that up lol.

StarsOfMystery- Will is so stupid sometimes. lol. If i was her i'd have probably killed dear Lizzy lol.

Hermione09Weasley-Thanks for the review. Yeah well i just thought that Will was so completely in love with Elizabeth, and that it just wouldnt all of a sudden go away. hehe.

Well enjoy the story my loves. Oh and if you guys were wondering who Fernand looks like, if any of you know who Ryan Phillipe is, well i just picture him as Fernand.

* * *

I looked upon the scene with tears. Will was holding her to him, his hand cupping the back of her head. Elizabeth was leaning into him. It was strange but later I would realize how perfect they looked together. At the moment however, I couldn't compose a thought. The only thing passing in my mind was, Will, kissing, and Elizabeth. My chest felt awkwardly painful. I wanted to sob; in fact I was sure I was about to. I had never felt more betrayed or hurt in my life. I wanted to take my dagger and drive it into me. I felt a few tears fall, and a half sob escaped my lips. They didn't seem to notice. Actually they seemed to be going on for a long time, though it might have been only a few seconds.

"Will?" I whispered. He broke off from her and looked at me before he looked like it registered in his brain what happened. He started coming towards me with those sad eyes of his. "Ama," He whispered desperately He almost sounded as if he was in as much pain as I. He came closer and stopped a little away from me. "Ama, it's not what it looks like…" I started shaking my head and back away. I couldn't hide the sobs racking my body anymore. Here was the man I loved, my fiancé, kissing the woman he told me he didn't love. I was too filled with sorrow to be angry. He grabbed my hands but I pulled them away. He tried again, but this time tried to pull me in his arms.

"No…" I whispered. He kept trying. "No….Stop it!" I slapped him and turned to run before he could catch me. I ran blindly, knowing he wasn't following me. My vision was blurred as I flew into someone. I started struggling against the person I had hit.

"Miss Swann, what's the matter?" I continued struggling. "Amalina, what has gotten into you?" I was too tired, and too heartbroken to struggle as I collapsed into Fernand's arms. I started crying uncontrollably. I could hear the crew mumbling and talking around me. I could feel Fernand rubbing my back and patting my head. "Miss Swann…Ama, I don't mean to sound insensitive, but do tell me what's wrong. They'll hear you and…" I tried to stop and I my breathing became gasping noises as I tried to explain what had just taken place.

"Will…he was…in there….with Eliza….Elizabeth…kissing Elizabeth." Fernand didn't ask me anymore as I cried in his arms, trying to keep quiet.

"Ama," I froze at the sound of his soft voice whispering my name. I didn't even want to look at him.

"Go away Will," I whispered. I heard him sigh.

"Ama, this is ridiculous. Please, let me explain." I turned around slowly and looked him in the eye, which was a mistake considering I started crying all over again. Fernand held an arm around my waist protectively. I saw Will eye his hand with contempt before looking at me. "Go ahead." I whispered.

"Yes Mr. Turner. Do explain what you were doing kissing Miss Swann." Fernand growled at him.

"This isn't any concern of yours." Will growled.

"You've obviously hurt Amalina. I made it a concern of mine." Fernand spat at him with equal venom. I turned around to face Fernand. "I'll only be a minute," I whispered. He nodded his head, still glaring at Will. I turned around and stood face to face with Will.

"Am I so hideous, that you would kiss my sister again, after everything we've been through? After you…" I took a deep breath trying to steady my shaky voice. "After all those times you told me you loved me? Or do you think me stupid enough to forgive you?"

"Ama, it's not Will's fault…" I heard her voice and I wanted to tear her limb by limb.

"Elizabeth if you so much as think about taking another step toward me, I'll kill you with my bare hands." I didn't even look at her as I whispered angrily.

"Amalina, please. I love you." Will whispered with that silky voice of his. I laughed cruelly at him.

"Love me? You love me?" I slapped him again. "Go be with your little whore." I spat at him. I turned and spat at Elizabeth's feet. I could feel Fernand pushing me away from the scene.

"Come, we'll need to stand guard. In case. The fresh air will do you some good. I went with Fernand and we hid ourselves in some bushes. I was numb. I was still too shocked to understand anything around me. There was a silence between us for a long while before Fernand decided to break it. "I take it; you and that Turner fellow were close."

I didn't answer for a few minutes. "He proposed." I whispered quietly. "He proposed to me, not a month ago. I knew it. I knew all along he loved her. There's too much love between them to go away that fast. Yet still…I believed him. I believed he loved me." There was no more words exchanged between us, as I began to cry quietly again.

---------------------------------------

Waking up to someone pulling you to your feet was not the most desirable awakening. "Up with ya wench!" I heard growled at me. I stood up and noticed my hands were bound by some sort of rope. I looked around frantically, trying to warn the others. The man held his hand to my mouth. "There'll be no use in that wench. Aint nobody going to hear ya," He grinned evilly at me. I looked around and saw Fernand gagged and bound looking at me with sad eyes. He nodded his head to my right. I looked and saw that the whole crew was bound as well. All except Jack. Stupid Jack Sparrow. I knew he wasn't as innocent as he said he was. My first thought was Will's safety, before everything from last night came back to me. I glared at Will as his eyes were watching me.

"Ama," He yelled trying to 'save' me. The guards holding him, grabbed him and punched him.

"Sparrow, what have you gotten us into?" I heard Anamaria scream before they gagged her. I could see the old burly man from yesterday standing near Jack grinning and looking between Elizabeth and I.

"There. I've given you what you wanted. Now give me what I deserve." I saw him give Jack a piece of parchment. It looked to be a map. Jack smiled at the man and put an arm around his shoulder. "Nice doing business with you mate. But before I give you what you want, I want to be escorted back to me ship. Savvy?" What had Jack gotten us into? I had to remind myself to kill him as soon as we were done with this nonsense.

The bulky man, whose name I still did not know, grunted in reply and nodded his head. They led us down a steep cliff and back into the dense forest before we made it back to the ship again. I had been pushed roughly by one of the guards and fell to my knees. Will had tried to hit the guard but I just glared at him as they tried to get him back in line. I didn't need or want his help anymore.

So here we were back at the Pearl, still confused as to what we were doing on this island in the first place. "I brought ya to yer precious Pearl. Now I want what we came here for? You gonna give it to me, or am I gonna 'ave to take it from you?" He looked at me for a split second. "Which ones the one from the prophecy?" Prophecy? What prophecy?

"Well that all depends."

The man rolled his eyes. "Depends on what?"

"Which one the lads going to pick." Jack looked at Will who stared confused back at him. Had Jack completely lost his mind? Never mind. He never really had a mind to lose…

"Well which is it boy. This one," He nodded to me in disgust. "Or this one?" He nodded to Elizabeth, who shrieked.

"What? You can't just make him choose." Will was utterly confused. As we all were. He looked at me as they took the gag off him. "I'm not choosing anyone. They're both coming with me." The bulky man laughed as he kicked Will.

"Stupid boy. You don't get to 'ave both. One of 'em's mine. Now choose! Afore I kill em both!" I looked frightened at Will. It was at this moment that one of the guards pulled Elizabeth's hair and threw her to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled.

"Good choice. I rather like that one. Shame to lose 'er." Will looked wildly at me. I couldn't believe it. At the end he really had chosen Elizabeth over me hadn't he?

"What?! No! That's not what I meant!" Will screamed. The burly man went and stood in front of his face. "It's too late now then isn't it?"

"Well, now that that's all settled. I'll be leaving with me ship." I looked angrily at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow you're nothing but a liar and a horrible man. You're the scum of the earth." Jack looked at me for a while. "I'm a pirate love. What'd you expect?" And with that he turned to leave toward the wheel.. Will turned to look at me.

"Amalina! No! You can't have her!" I looked scathingly at him. "Too late Will. You made your choice." One of the guards grabbed me and led me to the side of the ship. Apparently they thought I would jump willingly. I saw them grab Fernand and lead him next to me. He still had his gag on, so he couldn't communicate with me. Though he did look at me with sad eyes, already knowing my fate.

"Well lads, what ya say we take our prize and leave." The disgusting guards cheered in delight and turned me to look at the shocked crew. "Take a last look ladees. This'll be the last you see of this pretty 'lil face."

"No!" Will screamed and lunged toward the bulky man. Gibbs held him back and whispered something to his ear. With one last glare I turned to walk the plank. When did that get there? "Don't come for me!" I spat at Will. I was pushed off and fell in the water. My hands were still bound and I could feel myself sinking further and further into the water. That's when my memory got foggy.

------------------------------------

When I awoke it was nighttime. I realized I was back in the room Fernand and I were first put into. I quickly sat up and jumped off the bed. "It's alright Miss Swann. They're gone. For now." I saw Fernand looking up at me with sad eyes from the bed. I took a deep breath to relax my nerves. Fernand pulled me by the hand to sit next to him.

"Please tell me all that happened was just some horrible nightmare," I begged him.

"I wish I could." He whispered. I started crying softly. This was it. This was my fate. My destiny.

"They're going to kill me aren't they?" I whispered into the darkness. Fernand didn't reply and I knew my answer. I spent the rest of the night weeping. Weeping for my loss of love. And weeping for my soon to be loss of life. I felt Fernand's arms around me and I held onto to him for dear life. I knew death was near. I could feel it. And so I slept and prayed the day would never come. I prayed I'd wake up from this horrible nightmare. I prayed I'd die a swift death.


	12. Chapter 12

Yes two chapters out in one day!!! Yay!! lol. Thats why its a bit short. But anyways... Now i know the timeline isnt exactly right, but it is my story. Oh yea and we're finally in DMC now. YAY!! And the rest of the story is going to be third person. It just fit better that way. lol. Ok my loves, enjoy!!

* * *

**3years later**

The thunder that could be heard was loud and unforgiving. The rain falling non-stop. It was almost hard to imagine that this was an island in the Caribbean. Port Royals usually sunny and bright weather was unnaturally clouded today. Almost as if it knew what was to come. An army of soldiers could be seen marching throughout as if looking for something. Or rather someone. A beautiful bride is seen sitting alone at what looked to be an alter, before the rain. Her dress is soaked, along with her hair and flowers. A servant is seen rushing to her, telling her of what is going on. Elizabeth Swann rushes to the side of her fiancé, surrounded by soldiers of the East India Company.

"Will. Why is this happening?" William Turner, held by five soldiers looks upon her beautiful face sadly. "I don't know." He looked at her lovingly. "You look beautiful."

"I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Make way. Let me through!" A disruption to their left causes them to look and see that the governor has also heard of what is going on. "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" He yells to what looks to be, the man in charge of what was going on. Lord Cutler Beckett looks upon the governor with false respect. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." The governor looks upon Beckett in shock. "Cutler Beckett?"

"It's Lord now. Actually." The much shorter man replied arrogantly. Governor Swann made his way towards Lord Beckett and looked at Will. "Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man."

Beckett looked at the governor for a few seconds before responding. He wasn't sure why this foolish old man was questioning him. He found it rather annoying. "In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" He called to one of his soldiers. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He said taking the contents out of the wooden box he was handed. The governor took the paper and read it with confusion. "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!" He was shocked to say the least. Why on earth were they arresting his only daughter? He had long ago forgotten his younger daughter. She held no place in his heart.

"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake... Arrest her," Beckett ordered his soldiers. They grabbed a struggling and angry Elizabeth. "Aha, here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth demanded. This was not how she wanted her wedding day to be.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." The governor replied with held rage.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." Beckett replied sharply.

Will had had just enough from this little man. "Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered …"

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth demanded. The governor read over the contents of the paper with a grave face. "The charge... is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..." He couldn't read anymore.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" Corrected both Will and Elizabeth.

Beckett grinned maniacally. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might."

---------------------------------------------

"50 men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done.Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum." Gibbs sang to himself. Amalina laughed to herself.

"Still singin' those old songs ay Gibbs?" She had changed over the past three years. Her whole demeanor was different. From the way she walked to the way she talked. The year she had spent in the prison with her Fernand had had an effect on her. As soon as she was left on that God forsaken island, she knew Jack would come back for her. She had seen him discreetly wink at her back on the ship. And a year later, he came. Sure he was a little late, but he came back. They had parted ways after that. She had gone to make a name for herself. And quite a name she made. Amalina, or 'Bloody Maiden' as they now referred to her, sent shivers through every pirates spine. She was known as ruthless. One of the worst pirates of the day. And this was only a year after her freedom. Her own crew was waiting for her back at Tortuga while she did a little catching up with Jack. Jack had been surprised when he saw her again. She had a large scar across the side of her cheek. She never told anyone the story of how it got there. Her hair had grown considerably longer. She had started dressing like a captain also. All in all, she was not the same person as three years ago.

Gibbs looked at her and nodded. "Mark me words, there's danger in these waters." Ama laughed at the old man. "Consider them marked." A sudden noise brought there attention to the side of the ship. Gibbs got up to go see if Jack had returned. As he reached down to grab Jack's hand, he receives a skeleton leg instead. "Not quite according to plan."

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." He walked over to Ama. "'Ello darling. Missed yer pretty face." He then proceeded to give Ama a very rough kiss. She laughed when they broke off. "Didn't they tell I killed the last man who tried that very thing?" Jack backed away a little. "You're not going to kill me now right?" he asked suspiciously. She laughed and shook her head.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Jack nodded and shook a rolled piece of cloth around. Ama tried to grab it, but Jack slapped her hand away. "Patience."

"Captain, I think the crew - meaning me, as well - were expecting something a bit more..." Gibbs shook his hands trying to explain. "shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." One of the crew members exclaimed.

"And the hurricane!" The crew nodded in agreement. Amalina looked upon the scene with amusement. Had her crew questioned her, she would have killed them painfully.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating." Jack looked as if he was analyzing this statement. "Shiny?" He muttered to Gibbs. "Aye, shiny," Gibbs nodded.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" Jack replied scrutinizing the crew.

"Awk, walk the plank." Jack took out his pistol and aimed it at Cotton's parrot with a mad look in his eye. "What did the bird say?!"

One of the crew members Jack had picked up from Tortuga looked at Jack ready to challenge him. "Do not blame the bird. Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there." Everyone looked at the cloth in Jack's hand, before Barbossa's old monkey ran and grabbed it. Jack turned and shot it, grabbing the cloth it dropped.

"You know that don't do no good."

"Does me." Amalina went next to Jack and grabbed the cloth. "It's a key." She showed the crew. Jack snatched it back and slapped her hands again. "No, much more better! It is a drawing of a key. Gentlemen, and lady, what do keys do?" One of the crew members confusedly answered Jack. "Keys... unlock things?"

Gibbs looked at Jack as if he was finally making sense. "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" The crew nodded in agreement and happiness. Jack nodded his head. "No. We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it." Amalina quietly laughed to herself.

"So, we're going after this key!" Gibbs replied excitedly. Jack looked at him as if he were stupid. "You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?"

Amalina raised her hand. "Do we have a heading?" She challenged Jack. He reached for his compass. "Ah! A heading. Set sail in a... general... that way direction!" He said pointing to a random direction. Amalina shook her head and went to work. Whatever Jack wanted, he wanted it badly.

"Captain?" Gibbs questioned.

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi!" And with that, he disappeared to his quarters. Amalina followed him, making sure no one else saw her go.

Amalina saw Jack looking at the map that nearly cost her life. He was tapping at his compass again. He picked up a rum bottle and noticed it was empty. "Why is the rum always gone?"

"Cause you have a wench on your ship who likes rum." Ama answered. Jack looks up at her through squinted eyes. "Evil rum drinker. Thas my rum your drinking." Amy laughed and went to sit in his chair. "There's bound to be some more rum down in the stores." Jack huffed and put on his hat, leaving Ama alone in his office. It was strange being back on the Pearl. So many old memories coming back to haunt her. She sighed as she left his chamber to go sleep in her old cot. Dreaming about dark brown eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my lovely readers!!! I'm really sorry that this one was a tad late. Hehe, blame it on college.;) Anyways I really liked writing this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it.

The White Masque-lol, I can always count on you for theme music. You're my soundtrack. lol. Will+ElizabethStupid.

Lady Jamie-Thanks doll!

Cheergeek-I'm really sorry if you found ch. 10 and11 confusing. It was a bit hard to write. I had everything in my head, it was just difficult to explain. lol. Yeah, I liked how I got into the second movie too. I had planned it to be like that since the beginning.

Hermione09Weasley- lol, "evil rum drinker" I dont know it was sort of random. i thought Jack might say something like that. (shrugs) Hey have you read HP and the Deathly Hallows yet?

Bloody Emma- Thanks doll. I'm glad you liked it!

Ninavs2-YAY!! I'm glad you're back my e-hater friend. Yes, yes I know keeping them together wasn't good of me, but it'll make sense in this chapter i hope.

Belle-Hello my new lovely reader. Im really glad you liked it! Everyone hates Will right now lol.

Ok Darlings...enjoy

**I dont own Pirates. **

* * *

"Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir." Beckett turned away from the map he was surveying. Looking at Will Turner up and down, he wondered how a blacksmith ended up with Jack Sparrow. He looked at the shackles binding him and turned to one of his soldiers. "Those won't be necessary." He turned towards Will once again. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend - Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" Will asked glaring at the man who ruined his wedding. Beckett went to stand by the fireplace and Will saw a familiar looking P brand. "We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark on the other." Will looked at the man suspiciously.

"What mark did he leave on you?"

"By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." Will glared at him. "Recover. At the point of a sword?" Beckett smiled. "Bargain." He took a wooden box and opened it. He proceeded to remove papers from inside. Will looked at them questioningly. "Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon - Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free."

"Freedom," Beckett scoffed softly. He walked out to the balcony with Will in tow. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose." He smiled sadistically at Will. "As for the other Miss Swann, she will face something far worse than death." He saw the recognition in Will's eyes. "Yes I know all about the young Swann. Or should I say pirate?"

Will couldn't believe it. "You're mistaken. Amalina Swann perished years ago." He could still remember the last time he saw her. She was angry at him for kissing Elizabeth. He felt sick remembering that they had left her there to die. He had gone back for her, but it had seemed the island had disappeared. With a heavy heart he had gone back to Port Royal, only to get a letter from Anamaria (the only one who could write on the Pearl) that she had passed. She had not gone into detail, but she had said they had recovered the body. He had nearly killed himself with grief.

Beckett smiled at Will. "Is that really what you're convinced of? You're far more of a fool than I thought Mr. Turner." Will couldn't breathe. Could it be true? Could his Amalina still be alive?

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?"

"The property you want that he possesses."

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass?" He saw the look in Will's eyes and smiled. "Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass, or there's no deal." Beckett turned to leave before Will stopped him.

"And Ama? Will she be pardoned?" Beckett looked at him with squinted eyes before leaving the room.

----------------------------------------

Ama was having the dream again. The same dream she had had, since she left that God-forsaken island. She could feel herself running, faster and faster, as she heard their horses approach. She could feel Fernand pulling her slightly. Beckoning her to run faster, while he distracted them. She wanted to look at him, but when she did he disappeared. Instead she heard Jack's Sparrows voice awaken her from her sleep.

"On deck all hands! Make faster -- gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it!! I want movement!" He sounded panicked. The crew were still waking up.

"GET UP YOU LAZY SODS! YOU HEARD THE CAPTAIN!" Ama yelled, getting up herself. Suddenly there was chaos below deck, as Ama tried to follow after Jack.

"I want plenty running. Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!" Ama saw him wrap something on his palm. Something was truly scaring Jack. She was going to find out what.

"Do we have a heading?" She asked.

"Ah! Rum! Land." She saw Jack run toward the stairs, and it looked as if he was shielding himself. Gibbs looked at Ama with a questioning look. She just shrugged and went to work. "Which port?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't say port. I said land, any land." Barbossa's monkey came out of nowhere and grabbed Jack's hat. The hat fell in the water and Gibbs knew to take action. "Jack's hat! Steer about!"

"No, no, leave it." The whole crew (including Ama) turned wide eyes toward Jack. "Rum." Jack scurried away, with everyone still staring at him strangely. Ama walked towards him. He was hiding under the stairs again. "Jack?"

"Shh!" She rolled her eyes as Gibbs came towards them.

"For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, what's coming after us?"

"Nothing." He replied hurriedly. Ama turned away and rubbed the locket sitting on her neck. Hopefully God would be on their side.

----------------------------------------

Will ran down the stairs to the prison cell Elizabeth was being kept in. A guard appeared before him, and tried to block his way. "You're not... you can't be here." Governor Swann came towards the guard and glared at him.

"I think you'll find he can." The guard looked surprised. "Mr. Swann."

"Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" He asked angrily. He turned toward Will and Elizabeth. They were both kneeling on the ground, holding each others hands through the bar. Will had just explained to her everything Beckett had told him.

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." Governor Swann replied.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack... or in me?"

Governor Swann sighed and rolled his eyes. The boy just didn't understand. "You would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where's that dog with the keys?"

"I have faith in you. Both of you. Where will you find him?" Elizabeth asked urgently. She loved Will so much at this moment.

"Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him." He looked at her strangely. "One more thing. Beckett implied that…that Amalina was still alive."

Elizabeth looked shocked for a moment. "But…it can't be. Anamaria-"

"Lied. I think he's telling the truth Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked at him sadly.

"And if she is alive, after all of this done with, do you still intend on marrying me?" Will came a bit closer to her. Close enough to kiss.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." And with that, he turned away to leave. Elizabeth looked at his retreating form sadly, hoping for the best.

-----------------------------------------------

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Hadn't been thought about, heard he was dead."

"Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk, with a smile. Sure as a tide, Jack Sparrow turned up in Singapore."

"I haven't seen him in a month."

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but this island just south of the straits where I trade spice for... delicious, long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find that ship there. A ship with black sails." After weeks of trying to find Jack, finally he had some sort of lead. Tortuga hadn't worked out at all. And frankly, he was tired of getting slapped. "My brother will take you ashore."

And sure enough, Will now found himself being rowed toward a very large island. Suddenly, the man who was rowing stopped. "What's wrong, the beach is right there?"

"Ne bougeais pas, c'set beaucoup trop dangereaux." The man said shaking his head. Will couldn't understand him as he was speaking French.

"What?"

"Je ne pois, c'est trop dangereaux, j'avais le dit." Will took a deep breath, and got ready to dive out of the little boat. "Bon voyage, monsieur."

----------------------------------------------

The swim had taken a few minutes, as Will made his way onto the island. He made his way next to the Pearl and looked around. "Jack! Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton! Anybody?" He yelled. He didn't hear anyone. He sighed and decided to make his way towards the jungle of the island. As he walked inside he saw Cotton's parrot. "Ah, a familiar face."

"Awk, don't eat me!"

Will looked confused. "I'm not going to eat you."

"Don't eat me. Don't eat me. Awk!" Will shook his head and walked on. He saw something else that was very familiar. "Gibbs," He touched Gibbs' canteen and followed the rope it was tied to. He turned to his right slightly, when he saw something move. A man jumped out of the trees screaming and Will stepped back. He felt something tie around his foot and soon he was hoisted up into the air. He began swinging his sword at the strangely decorated men. "Come on! Let's go! Come on, who wants it?! I can do this all day!" He felt something hit his neck and suddenly, everything darkened.

-----------------------------------------------

Will woke up feeling as if he was being carried. His head was killing him.

"Kali kali ten dah dah." He heard being called. Will dazedly looked around and looked at who they were talking to. "Jack? Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." He saw Jack rise up and poke his shoulder. "Jack, it's me, Will Turner!" Jack turned toward the cannibals.

"Pah se ko?" Will didn't get it. Did Jack not recognize him all of a sudden? And what the hell was he speaking.

"Teen dada, eeseetis." Will looked at Jack for help. "Tell them to let me down."

Jack turned towards the cannibals once again. "Kele lam. Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi. Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip." He said miming scissors. The group of cannibals made a sound of comprehension.

"Jack, the compass, it's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows! And Amalina is alive Jack!" Jack seemed as if he was comprehending everything, before turning back towards the cannibals. "Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki." Will heard the men start chanting, and saw Jack come near him.

"Save me," He whispered. Will's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? Jaaack!"

-----------------------------------

Will found himself in a cage with the rest of the Black Pearl crew. "Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief –"

"Aye. The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice. He's a captive there as much as the rest of us." Will said understanding.

"Worse, as it turns out. You see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do 'im the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison. They'll roast him and eat him."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked.

"These cages we're in weren't built 'till after we got here." Will's eyes widened.

"Where's Ama?" He asked urgently. Gibbs looked at him with surprised eyes. "I know she's alive Gibbs, now where is she?"

"She uh….well can't really tell you. Disappeared the moment we got to this God-forsaken place." Will calmed for the moment. At least she was alive. Maybe. "The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop."

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?"

In minutes, Will convinced the crew to try and swing the cage. They were now swinging through the air, and all felt equally queasy. After several tries, they manage to grab onto a couple of strong vines growing on the edge of the cliff. "Put your legs through! Start the climb!"

"Come on men, it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!"

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone. About six would do." One of the pirates in the other cage replied. "Oooh, dear." He said realizing his mistake. Will looked at Gibbs with an urgent look. "Hurry!" They started climbing faster and faster, trying to beat out the other group.

Suddenly Will saw a young native boy, walking by the bridge next to them. "Stop, stop." He whispered. Their cage stopped while the other continued. "Stop." Will urges. The leader of the other cage laughs before realizing he is holding a snake. "Snake! Aaaaaa!" Will saw their cage snap off and fall to the depths below.

"Move!" Will screamed. The crew tries their hardest to climb up, as the cage is very heavy. Finally reaching the top, Will called out, "Pull it loose, find a rock!" Will saw the cannibals coming toward them and knew there was no time to break it. "Roll the cage!" Suddenly the cage started rolling like mad. Everyone was yelling and screaming at the same time. The finally came to a stop after hitting a tree. Suddenly, they heard yelling from their right. "HOLD UP THE CAGE!" Ama came out of nowhere, running toward the crew. She looked wild. Her trousers were torn, as was her shirt. Her hair was in disarray, flowing behind her. The crew took her lead. Will did not recognize her.

The kept running until the edge of a cliff. "Jump!" Ama screamed. She dived in with the crew following after her. They fell into the crag below, where the cage broke. The crew started swimming toward the surface of the water they were in. The held their backs against the walls of the cliff, as they saw arrows being thrown at them.

"This way lads." Ama whispered. The started walking carefully and painfully slow, as they were afraid of the arrows.

-----------------------------------

Ama and the crew saw the Black Pearl fast approaching as they ran toward it. There were two men there already. Ama recognized them as Pintel and Ragetti. Old crew members of the Black Pearl. "Excellent! Our work's half done!" Gibbs said patting Pintel on the back.

"We done it for you! Knew you'd be coming back for it." Ama rolled her eyes and climbed aboard the ship.

"Make ready to sail, boys!" She yelled.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." Jack said to Gibbs. They heard screaming ahead of them and saw Jack running towards them. Will smiled before seeing who was following him. It seemed the entire village was running after Jack.

"Time to go."

"Cast off those lines!"

"Make ready to cast off!"

Ama saw Jack swimming toward the Pearl and smiled. She knew he would make it out.

"Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost –" A splash of water hit Jack in the face. "- Captain Jack Sparrow." He mumbled before climbing aboard the ship. Ama went to help pull him up. Will went to stand by Gibbs and looked at the strange woman.

"Who is that?" Gibbs smiled in return.

"Thas Miss Amalina." Ama heard her name and turned toward Will and Gibbs. Will couldn't believe it. She had changed so much, he barely recognized her. She looked darker, almost the same shade of Anamaria. She looked a bit heavier, but it suited her. He saw a scar start from her cheek and ending at her neck. Looking at her hands he saw a few markings (A/N- tattoos). She looked at him, and walked closer. When they were mere inches away, she smiled.

"Hello Will,"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey my lovelies. I hope this chapter was out soon enough. It's pretty long, and I really had fun writing it. You'll see a bit more of Ama's history in this one. Once again thanks for reviewing guys. It means a lot.

Ninavs2-Lmao, I would never try and kill my E-hater friend. I promise i wont take that long to update again. Here -hands over Will-power- have some on me. ;)

StarsOfMystery-lol punch him? maybe not. Read to find out lol. I like your viloentness. lol

LadyJamie178-Thanks doll. I hope this is soon enough.

Rum-Soaked Pirates- OMG where have you been? lol. I hate when computers crash. Annoys the heck out of me. Well, I primise in upcoming chapters Ama will reveal what her tattos really mean. Pirates honor...wait...

The White Masque-lol Will is so stupid sometimes. Well three years passed and I just wanted Ama to be totally different you know. Stronger, more powerful. Maybe even evil lol.

Belle- yup shes baaaaack. lol. I hope you like this chapter.

Cheergeek-thanks doll. I was worried you guys wouldnt like the third person, but I had to do it. It fit with the story.

Hermione09Weasley-lol I've read it. Wow second time? I kept falling asleep too. It was sooooo good though. I'm such a Sirius Black fan girl. lol. He rocks my socks. Who's your favorite?

Okay enjoy

* * *

Will stood rooted to the spot. This couldn't be Ama. It just couldn't. His Ama had been innocence personified. This…this woman was everything but innocent. He heard her laugh.

"Ah, William you haven't changed." She said shaking her head. Long ago had Ama forgiven Will for his betrayal. They seemed like strangers now, for she had also lost love for him too. Will just looked at her with amazement.

"Amalina?" He asked timidly. He saw her smiling and nodding her head. Not like she used to smile. "But…how…you've changed." He whispered. Everything was passing him so fast. He still couldn't quite comprehend that it really was her.

"I should hope so. Three years of pirating does that to a person." She laughed. "So tell me, how are my dear sister and adoring father." She smirked. Will stared at her for a bit more before answering.

"Elizabeth's in danger." He looked toward Jack. "You both are." The smile disappeared from Ama's face. She looked quizzically at Will. "What're you on bout?" Will looked at Ama. "Cutler Beckett is after you and Jack." He saw her subconsciously rub a scar on her forearm. At the mention of Elizabeth's name, Jack sauntered over to Will.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?"

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you." Ama turned her shaking head. Will was always so over dramatic.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack retorted. Ama went to stand by him at the wheel. She saw Will take out a sword and hold it to Jack's throat.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." She quickly unsheathed her own sword and held it Will's throat. "Hey! Put it down Will. I wouldn't want to hurt ya." Will looked at her astonished.

"You would protect him over your own sister?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"He's the only one thas been good to me. Now, Put. It. Down." She said slowly. Jack patted Ama on the back and backed a little away from Will, who was now glaring at Ama.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Gibbs looked worried, and Ama looked confused. Will put down his sword and turned questioning eyes toward Jack.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Ama glared at him.

"What you need is to shut yer mouth. He's the captain of this ship!" Will was shocked. He had never heard Ama speak to him like that. He wondered if there was more going on with the relationship she had with Jack.

"William... I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me... to find this." Jack said taking a drawing out of his pocket. Ama smiled. It was the same key drawing from weeks before. Knowing Jack, it had to be something very treasured.

"You want me to find this." Will asked indicating the drawing.

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?" Will looked confused.

"This is going to save Elizabeth."

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked with squinted eyes.

"Not much."

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth." Ama saw Will nod and walk off. But not before casting a look at her. She held her chin up in response. He turned his back shaking his head. She walked over to Jack, glaring at him.

"Captain, what exactly do ye think yer doing?" Jack looked at her for a second before turning away. "Helping the boy save his bonny lass. Is that such a crime, love?" Ama scoffed and shook her head.

"Ha! You wouldn't help anyone without something in it for you. I'm not naïve Jack Sparrow. I know all about Davy Jones. Do ye forget who yer talking to?" She glared. Jack turned to her smiling sneakily.

"Can't anything past you can I love? But I'm afraid I can't tell ye." She huffed.

"Fine! I'll find out on my own." She glared one final time, then looked down to a…very private spot. "I'm not called Bloody Maiden for nothing Jack." And with that, she turned away leaving a very frightened looking Jack Sparrow.

"Crazy wench,"

----------------------------------

After Will had walked away from Jack, he had went to take a seat, looking at the picture. He wanted to focus on saving Elizabeth, but right now all he thought of was Ama. He had realized the scar she was rubbing, was the same P Jack and Beckett had. All he wanted to do know was kill Beckett for touching Ama. Of course she saw no need for him anymore.

"Did ye see her?"

"Shut yer bleedin mouth. I 'eard she cut a man's tongue out for even sayin her name."

Will saw Pintel and Regetti visibly shaken.

"Don't even look at 'er!" Will looked to where they were looking. "Ama?" He asked.

"I said don't say her name!" Pintel shouted at him. Will looked at her confused. "What's wrong with Ama?" He asked. Regetti laughed nervously. Pintel looked shocked. "You don't know" Will shook his head.

"Thas the Bloody Maiden." At Will's unchanged look he sighed heavily. "Don't ya know anythin? The Bloody Maidens…"

"Someone you shouldn't be talkin' about." Gibbs said popping out of nowhere "Unless of course, ya want to become eunichs yerself." Pintel and Regetti looked a bit frightened. Will looked to Gibbs for answers.

"What are they talking about Gibbs?" Gibbs looked around a bit before beckoning Will closer. "Miss Amalina aint exactly as you remember her Will. You see that scar on her cheek. No one knows where its from. I reckon Jack knows, but there's not much they don't know about each other." Will looked toward Ama and Jack.

"Anamaria sent me a letter telling me Ama was dead. Care to explain that one?"

"Thas something you'll have to ask Miss Ama. I know not ter get in her business."

"I don't understand. Why is everyone so frightened of her all of a sudden?" Gibbs sighed, then shook his head.

"Tell me Will have you ever heard of the Bloody Maiden?" Will shook his head. "The Bloody Maidens the biggest threat to men in these here seas. She's as strong as a man, and even smarter. It's said she shot a man for breathing too loudly. You see Will, if yer taken aboard her ship, the Fernand, you better fear for yer life. The Bloody Maiden takes no prisoners. She has a special way of killin' too. Turns every man she's taken prisoner into a eunuch." Will's eyes widened. What a horrible way to die. However, Gibbs wasn't done. "Thas how she got her name. They said she was a descendent of Black Beard himself. Course that wasn't true. It's also said the Bloody Maiden has markings all over her arms of the killin's she's made. No one knows for sure where she comes from. Course I do."

"And how exactly do you know?" Will challenged. Gibbs pointed at a figure Will knew very well.

"Because, thas the Bloody Maiden." Will's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be. Amalina couldn't be the same person Gibbs was talking about. Yet, something in the back of his mind told him Gibbs wasn't lying.

------------------------------------------

The silence in the swamp was eerie. Currently Ama sat with Jack in a small boat on their way to see Tia Dalma. Ama had heard stories about the woman, but never had she believed them to be true. She stayed quiet as she heard voices in the boat behind them speak.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is... ooh." Gibbs shuddered. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things. Course there's only one person to rival Davy Jones' cruelty."

"Ama?" Will asked.

"Aye. The Bloody Maiden."

"And the key will spare Jack the Kraken?"

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... her." Will raised his eyebrows.

"Her?" Gibbs nodded.

Ama could see beady yellow eyes through the dense forest. She always hated forests. She felt the little boat jerk as they made it to Tia Dalma's hut. "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before."

"I'll watch your back." Ama said to Jack.

"It's me front I'm worried about." She rolled her eyes and stepped onto the landing. Gibbs turned to Will who turned to Regetti, who turned to Pintel, who turned to Marty, who turned to Cotton. All saying the same thing. "Mind the boat."

Ama and Jack were the first ones to step into Tia Dalma's hut. Ama looked around noticing the most grotesque things. Eyes, hands, feet, all in jars.

"Jack Sparrow." They heard ahead of them. Ama sharply turned her head to find a very peculiar looking woman. She was as dark as Anamaria, and had very strange markings around her eyes. Ama looked at her strangely, before feeling someone put their hand on her shoulder. She looked to her right to see Will staring straight ahead. She rolled her eyes and moved forward.

"Tia Dalma." Jack responded eagerly.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." She went to greet Jack before seeing Will and Ama. "You two. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner." She turned toward Ama. "Amalina Swann." Ama simply raised her eyebrows.

"You know me?" Will asked.

"You want to know me." Tia Dalma said leaning towards Will. Jack came out of nowhere and pulled her away from Will.

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped. Come." She beckoned. Ama saw her caress Will's face a bit. He looked a bit uncomfortable she noticed. Tia Dalma then turned toward Jack. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Gibbs handed him the cage with the monkey Jack inside. "Look…" And Jack proceeded to shoot the monkey. Who just screeched but did not die. "an undead monkey. Top that!" Tia Dalma smiled before letting the monkey out.

"You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs winced.

"The payment is fair."

Will took the picture of the key out of his pocket and handed it to the Tia Dalma. "We're looking for this. And what it goes to."

Tia Dalma turned to Jack sharply. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" Jack shifted in his place.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Aah. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Ama asked sharply.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Ragetti asked hopefully. Ama elbowed him in the stomach.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" The whole crew nodded. Including a sickly looking Pintel. "A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked. The Tia Dalma moved closer to him and touched his hand teasingly.

"What indeed."

"The sea?"

"Sums."

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Once again Regetti got an elbow from Ama. She sighed at their idiotic guesses.

"A woman!" She said staring pointedly at Will.

"A woman. He fell in love." Tia Dalma nodded. Gibbs shook his head furiously. "No no no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

"Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die." Ama knew of the feeling and almost sympathized with Davy Jones.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Regetti asked. This time Ama slapped him on the back of his head.

"He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel asked, looking scared of Ama.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

Will looked at Jack. "You knew this?"

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye" Ama rolled her eyes. Jack could be so stupid sometimes.

"Let me see your hand." Ama saw Jack give her the hand he had binded earlier. She saw something she never wanted to see. "The Black Spot," She whispered.

"The black spot!" Gibbs gasped He then proceeded to dust himself and spin around before spitting on the ground.

"The Black Spot!" Pintel and Regetti gasped imitating Gibbs.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack said to Ama.

Tia Dalma began to rummage around looking for something. Ama was still looking at Jack. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked glaring at him.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." Said Tia Dalma returning. She handed Jack a jar.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?" Tia Dalma glared.

"If you don't want it, give it back." Jack clutched the jar to his chest. "No!"

"Then it helps."

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Ama looked at him.

"What was yer first clue?" Will glared at her.

"A touch…" Tia Dalma said throwing random objects onto the table. "…of destiny."

* * *

Hey guys. Um well I wonder if any of you know if a copy of the third movie is available online. Like the script. Because I really need it for when we get to At Worlds End. Okay well thanks for reading.

Always iluvsnuffles.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey my darlings. Well I'm glad to say that I got this chapter out quite soon. I just had some inspiration. lol. Will-Power. (Ninavs2)

Belle-LMAO. I love your violent words. lol. I think the jar of dirt was a brilliant idea by the writers. He acts like it's his toy. lol.

Rum-Soaked Piratess-Oh my gosh i cant tell you how fun it is writing someone who everyone is afraid of. lol. Well the tattoos are a bit tricky. Gibbs told the story, so you have to remember that Gibbs kind of twists the truth. Remember how he said Jack escaped the island with sea turtles. He makes everything bigger than it really is.lol. But I promise in the next chapter the tatoos will be explained by Ama herself.

TheWhiteMasque-You'll soon find out what happened after Jack saved her from the island. lol. I really hope we find the script. And thanks so much if you do.

Cheegeek-Thanks doll. Yeah its a bit difficult adding Ama into Dead Man's Chest. lol. There had to be a lot of things where she's included in.

Ninavs2-lol I thought Bloody Maiden was a perfect name. It took me literally two weeks to figure out a nickname for her. And this was waaay before they got DMC. lol I think i stared thinknig of a name at Ch. 2 lol. Of course I wont kill you E-Hater friend.

Hermione09Weasley-I love Remus. I'm going through a slight depression now that the book is over. lol. Luna's funny. I thought she would end up with Harry for some reason. I dont know. lol. Im glad you liked the chapter.

On with the story.

* * *

They had left Tia Dalma's little shack with more questions than answers. Ama had refused to talk to Jack. She felt slightly betrayed. They had a very strange relationship. There was nothing they didn't know about each other. They told each other everything. So Ama thought her feelings were justified. She was angry that he had not told her about Davy Jones being after him. Currently they were in his quarters on the Black Pearl.

"Do ya think I wouldn't have found out Jack?" She asked quietly, glaring at him. Jack looked a bit scared, watching her hands the whole time. He tried to smile charmingly at her.

"What could I have said love? I thought it was more better to keep you…uninformed." Ama growled and threw the bottle of rum in her hand at Jack's head. He ducked and the bottle smashed, smattering the floor with glass and rum. Jack shook his head.

"Now that's just a waste of rum."

"I thought I would have been the first person you would have told. Haven't we been through enough together?" She asked still glaring. Jack stared at her seriously. It was only with her and select few he ever acted serious. Ama shook her head and opened the door to his quarters and disappeared upstairs.

"Ama! Amalina!" Jack called following her. "Bloody Maiden! More like bloody pain in the…"

"Captain, look." Gibbs said pointing at something. It was raining, but Jack could make out a ship. He was a little scared as he realized what ship it was. Will appeared at his side.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Gibbs nodded. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you... do not underestimate it." Jack said, elbowing Gibbs.

"Must've run afoul of the reef."

"What's your plan?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"I'm coming with you." They heard a voice behind him. Will shook his head at Ama.

"It's far too dangerous." Amalina glared at him.

"Do ya forget who I am William?" Will glared at her in return. "No I don't forget. But it doesn't mean you're coming. I can't stand losing you again." He said softly.

"You never had me." She replied. Will stared at her before turning to Jack. Right now he wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

"Oi, who said you can go? I'm the Captain." Jack said. Ama glared at him and came close to his ear. "Don't make me tell Will you're basically sending him to his death. Davy Jones would kill Will in an instant. That will not be on my conscience. And unless you want to feel my wrath, you'll shut yer bloody trap." She said menacingly. Jack's eyes widened.

"She can go." He replied fast. Then turned to Will. "And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will said walking off.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Ama looked at him then rolled her eyes. "Ah hell," She stated before turning around and kissing Jack, a bit roughly. She felt his arms wrap around her. They were friends, but it didn't mean they weren't attracted to each other. Ama pulled away and looked at Jack. "For good luck." She whispered, before turning around and following Will, who had seen the whole exchange. He felt an emotion he had forgotten he had. Jealousy. Ama didn't look at him as she stepped into the small boat they had prepared for them.

"Your chariot awaits you. Ahahaha!" Regetti laughed. Ama rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head again.

"Oi! If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Jack looked at Ama pointedly. She nodded her head and smiled a little at him.

"Move on out, ahahaha!" Regetti laughed again. Ama looked menacingly at him and stood on the little boat. "Sorry," He mumbled before scurrying away.

Will started rowing the boat, as Ama looked around for any sign of trouble. They exchanged no words. Who knows who, or what, could be listening. They finally got to the ship. Ama held a finger to her mouth, before climbing aboard the ship. They had to be as quiet as possible.

They looked on at the dead bodies scattered across the ship. "Look," Ama whispered. There was a man trying to raise a sail, mumbling and whispering to himself. He looked scared half to death. Will approached him but Ama stayed back. Just in case.

"Sailor. Sailor! There's no use, you've run aground."

"No, many of us, without a prayer." The man mumbled.

"Will," Ama called approaching him. "He's gone mad. It's no use." Suddenly a body fell from atop. Will approached it. He turned the man over. His face was unrecognizable. Ama gasped.

"The kraken,"

Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman reared up out of the water. Sailors began materializing out of the ships sides.

"Go on your whereabouts and pray." One of the sailors screamed. Ama knew not to fight. There was no point. It would be hard to kill them anyway. She stood there glaring. Will looked at her indignantly. Why was she doing nothing? No matter. He would save them. He saw them grab Ama, before they came toward him. Will dipped his sword into oil, before smashing a lamp with it. His sword came on fire, and the sailors backed away.

"Get back! Back!" He yelled, slicing one of the sailors. He was distracted when he saw fish coming out of the wound. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, before he fainted.

---------------------------------

Will awoke to find he was leaning on a glaring Ama. "Stupid man. Did ya think you could fight all of 'em?" There were six survivors, including them. It seems they were lined up in a row. Waiting for Davy Jones. Ama heard him bound down the stairs, before he appeared. She had never seen him before. Only heard stories. She hated to admit it, but she was slightly scared.

"Five men still alive, the rest have moved on. And a woman." Davy Jones crouched down in front of one of the mortal sailors.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss?" The sailor nodded, scared. "All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape."

"Don't listen to him!" One of the sailors screamed. He was holding a crufix in his badly shaking hands. Davy Jones appeared in front of him and grabbed his neck with one of his claws.

"Do you not fear death?"

"I'll take my chances, sir."

"To the depths." One of Jones' sailors stepped up to the man and sliced his throat before throwing him over board.

"Cold blood!" One of the frightened sailors called.

"Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice. Join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

"I-I-I will serve."

Davy Jones saw Ama and walked up to her. She looked him in the eye. Not glaring. Just staring. He laughed a little.

"Look who it is. The Bloody Maiden. What an honor." He said mockingly. She bit her tongue, to keep herself from saying anything.

"That-a." He stopped when he looked at Will. "You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt."

"Ha. Did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer." Ama saw Jones looking toward the Pearl, before vanishing from sight.

----------------------------------

Jack was looking through his telescope to make sure Ama was still alive. He saw Jones looking at him, and when he put hi telescope down, he was right in front of him.

"Oh,"

"You have a debt to pay. You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" Jones' crew began to laugh.

"Yeah, I gave you payment. Two souls to serve on your ship are already over there." Jack said motioning to the Dutchman.

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha! So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?" Jones asked confused.

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls. Three days."

"You're a darling, mate. Send me back the boy and girl, I'll get started right off." Jack said walking away, before he was stopped.

"I keep the boy and the girl, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-eight to go. Haha, haha."

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" Jones was about to speak before Jack continued. "And the Bloody Maiden. You have a legend in the making on your ship. Not to mention she's in love with the boy. Who, coincidently, doesn't return the feelings."

"I keep them both. Ninety-eight souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow... can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man and woman - friends - to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jack thought for a moment.

"Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?" Jones grabbed Jack's hand with a slimy tentacle.

"Three days-ah"

------------------------------------

Ama turned her head, but was pushed to the ground by one of the pirates.

"Amalina!" Will screamed trying to help her up. He was punched in the stomach.

"On with ye!" The pirates yelled. Ama got up slowly, resisting the urge to kill the pirate. The remaining sailors, as well as Will and Ama, were led to the Dutchman. She feared for her life as well as Will's. She felt him grab her hand, which she instinctively squeezed. When they got on the Dutchman, there were sailors working quickly. They all looked like fish. Disgusting, grotesque fish.

They were soon put to work. One of the pirates grabbed Ama. "Look at this one. Pretty little woman. I say we have a little fun with her, ay mates?" The crew laughed. Ama tried to struggle out of the pirates firm grip on her hair. They were looking at her hungrily. She felt one of them groping her. There were three of them. One began kissing her neck. If you could call it kissing. His slimy face was leaving markings on her. Another was ripping her shirt open. She started kicking violently, before hitting one of them in the face. They all stopped moving.

"Wench!" He yelled slapping her. She wanted to cry, but was too scared to. She spit in his face, as she saw him approach her again. He was going to slap her again, when a commotion from the right interrupted them. Something had fallen and smashed. Ama thanked God, they were interrupted. She felt one of them grab her by the hair and drag her.

"Haul that weasel to his feet." Ama saw them get Will to his feet. "Five lashes are in my due. To stay honor." Ama's eyes widened. She knew how much whips hurt.

"No." She heard a man to her left say, pulling the whip away.

"Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all."

"Will you now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?" Davy Jones said, appearing suddenly.

"My son. He's my son." Ama's and Will's eyes equally widened. His father?

"Ahahaha ha! What fortuitous circumstance be this. Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." HE said, handing over the whip to Will's father.

"No. No, I won't!"

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner. Your issue will feel its sting be it at the Bo'sun's hand or your own."

"No!" Ama screamed, pulling away from the pirate holding her hair. She felt some of it rip out of her head. Jones sharply turned to her. "Leave him alone!" She yelled. She came to protect Will. And protect him she would. Even if she didn't like him much. She knew her job.

Jones slapped her and she fell to the ground hard. "You'll watch this girl." He held her face to Will's open back.

"Bo'sun!" Jones screamed, ready to hand the whip to a frightening looking pirate.

"No!" Bootstrap screamed, snatching the whip out of Jones' hands. Ama was forced to watch Will's skin being slashed open. His screams made her flinch. After his five were done, Will collapsed. She saw him being hauled to his feet and thrown down the stairs into the hold.

"You've had it easy boy." She waited until the pirate left, before making her way down and helping Will.

"Easy Will, easy." She said throwing his arm over her shoulder. He was larger than her, which made it difficult to carry him. Ama saw Will's father come near them.

"Will," He said trying to help his son. Will violently pushed his arm away.

"I don't need your help."

"The Bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing."

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion."

"Yes." Will's anger at his father faded a bit. Ama sat him down. She had to look at the wounds.

"Will?" She asked softly. He turned to look at her. "I need you to take off your shirt." He obliged and she winced as she looked at his wounds. She touched him softly. She could feel him shaking. She looked at his father. "Can you get me a pale of water?" He nodded and returned a moment later. She ripped a bit of Will's shirt and dipped it into the pale. "This will hurt a bit." Ama touched her neck and pulled off the flask of rum she had. She had tied it to a string, for emergencies. Who knew when you would run out of rum? Ama slowly poured the contents of the flask over his open wounds. Will hissed at the burning sensation. He was quiet as she cleaned his wounds with the water and cloth.

"When did you learn how to clean a wound?" Will asked. He had been the one helping her with her wounds just three years before.

"An old friend. Plus after fights, most of my crew had many wounds. I guess, helping them taught me more than anything." She cleaned the last wound. "Alright. It's finished." Will stood up slowly, with the help of Ama and his father. Will looked at Ama to his right.

"Amalina I-"

"Don't!" She said sharply. She knew what he had been about to say. Her feelings were not mutual however. "Get better. For Elizabeth." She said quietly.

They made their way to the deck of the ship. Will's father had thankfully stayed quiet during their conversation. However, now he chose to speak.

"One hundred years before the mast. Loosing who you are, bit by bit. 'Till you end up, end up like poor, Wyvern, here." He said pointing to a pirate who had become part of the hull.

"I've sworn no oath." Will said.

"Then you must get away."

Will took out the drawing of the key from his pocket. "Not until I find this. The key."

Ama saw one of the pirates separate himself from the hull. "The Dead Mans Chest."

"What do you know of it?"

"Open the chest with the key and stab the heart. No, don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain. If there's no captain, there's no one to have the key."

"So the Captain has the key." Wyvern did not speak. "Where is the key?" Will asked.

"Hidden."

"Where is the chest?"

"Hidden." And with that, he attached himself back to the hull.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I had so much fun writing this chapter. And seriously guys thanks for the reviews. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.lol. Oh yeah, and Ama's tattoos are revealed in this chapter, and if you want to see it, the link will be at the end of the chapter.

Ninavs2- (takes Will-power) tank ya very much. Yes our dear Amalina has changed very much over the past three years. She doesn't love Will, but she doesn't hate him. Maybe that will change? Lol. As always, thanks for the lovely reviews my E-hater friend

Belle- Thank you as always. (shudders at tentacles) imagine that slime on your neck…ughhk poor Ama.

Rum-Soaked Piratess- lol but I still love Gibbs. He's so funny. Oh and still haven't found the script…grrr. Finally the tattoos are explained!!! Yessssss! Lol.

Hermione09Weasley- I'm still in shock as well. I hope she starts another series. I bet it'll be just as good. I though Luna was going to end up with Neville too. But you never know. JK never really said that they didn't. lol. I cant imagine her with Ron. I always knew Ron and Hermione would end up together lol. Hey don't mean to lug my story to you, but I have two harry potter stories. No pressure, but if you want to check em out you're welcome to.

Cheergeek- Thanks doll. Actually she doesn't really love him at the moment. It's a little complicated. She has mixed feelings right now. (glares at Ama) moron get over your feelings and kiss him already. (shakes head)

The White Masque- My my my aren't you the little detective. Sorry, didn't know why I said that. I always wanted to say that. Lol. You're sort of right. But all will be revealed in later chapters. Cant tell you all my secrets now lol.

* * *

Ama and Will retreated down, so Ama could have another look at his wounds. Just to make sure everything was all right. "William sit down." He did as he was told quietly. She checked his back, before turning to look at his face. "You have a cut." It was right above his brow, but it didn't look serious. Will stared at her face before tracing one of the markings on her arm. Her hands stopped moving. 

"What do these mean? Are they what Gibbs said? Markings of the ones you've killed?" Ama held her breath, though her heart was beating rapidly. She looked down at her markings. They went up to her forearms, written in a strange language Will had never seen before.

"Honestly Will, do you believe everything Gibbs says? The man barely knows his own life story let alone mine."

"So it's not true then? What you do to the men you capture." Ama smirked slightly.

"I didn't say that." Will's eyes widened. However, he wanted to know more. What had she done all these years? How had she escaped the island? Ama saw this need to know in his eyes and sighed with resignation. "It's true what I do to the men taken captive on me ship. I'm not sorry for it. Certain things change you Will. I'm not the same little girl you knew before." She sighed. "Jack came back for me when I was on the island. That's who this is for." She turned her hand, so her that her wrist was visible to Will. There was a picture of a sparrow.

"Jack Sparrow?" Ama nodded.

"Jack was there for me. I thought what better way to show him my loyalty." She laughed slightly. "As for these," She pointed to the markings written on her arms. "It's not names of the ones I've killed. I met a monk a few years ago. He told me of a place where I could get an answer for all my questions. So I journeyed to an ancient land. I became quite obsessed with sword fighting. A bit like you I imagine." She smiled at him, and dabbed his cut forehead with the damp cloth she still held in her hand. "There I met my master. Taught me everythin' I know today. Yer see Will, the men in that ancient land made it a point to tell their life stories on their bodies. Got me involved in it as well. Course it was one of the most painful things I had to go through. All done." She moved away from him, and Will realized the whole time she was talking, she had been cleaning the cut on his forehead. He touched the long scar on her cheek lightly, before ending at her neck. Ama shuddered a bit and pushed his hand away.

"What's this from?" He asked more forcefully than he intended to. Ama glared slightly at him.

"Thas none of yer business. I've already said too much." Ama unconsciously began to rub the locket dangling from her neck. Will eyed it, and promised himself he would ask her about that at a later time as well.

Ama sat down and glared at Will. He grunted angrily and stood up, leaving her to watch his retreating form. She sighed angrily, before following him.

Will went to stand beside his father, who was watching something below. It seems the crew was took amusement out of playing a dice game.

"I wager ten years."

"I match the wager."

"Agreed."

Will eyed the game strangely. He had no idea what they were playing. However, Ama did. She knew of this game quite well.

"Wondering how it's played?" Bootstrap asked his son.

"I understand. It's a game of deception. The game includes all the dice, not just your own. What are they waging?"

"The only thing we have: years of service."

"So any crew member can be challenged?" Bootstrap nodded his head.

"Aye, anyone."

"I challenge Davy Jones." Ama's eyes widened as she turned to Will.

"Have ya lost yer mind?!" Will just glared at her.

"I didn't know you cared." He was being cold to her on purpose. She was about to respond, when they all heard the staircase creaking. Jones' thundering footsteps.

"I accept." He announced. A low table and stools were brought out, the dice laid out on the table top. "The stakes?"

"My soul. An eternity of servitude." Ama and Bootstrap simultaneously gasped.

"No!"

"Against?" Jones asked.

"I want this." Will lay the rolled up drawing of a key on the table. Jones picked up the cloth and looked at it taken aback. The crew began muttering wildly to themselves.

"How do you know the key?"

"That's not part of the game, is it?" Ama glared at Will's back. He was being foolishly brave. But Will knew he had to do this. To save his father. And Elizabeth. "You can still walk away."

Jones sat down, and took the key out from under his tentacles and dangled it in front of Will to show him that he did indeed have the key; they shook their dice and thud them down on the table, another hand joined in unexpectedly - it was Bootstrap. "What's this?"

"I'm in, matching his wager." Bootstrap said nodding to Will. Ama sighed. Now she knew where Will got her idiocy. She was not about to danger her life for Will, so she watched the game silently.

"No. Don't do this." Will begged.

"Die's cast. I bet three two's. It's your bid, Captain."

"Four four's,"

"Four fives." Will replied.

"Six threes," Bootstrap bet.

Jones had five fives. "Seven fives."

Unknown to Will, he had three five's, Bootstrap had two three's and three two's. "Eight fives." Will bet. Jones looked at the dice and laughed heartily. Ama gasped in shock. Will had lost.

"Welcome to the crew, lad."

Bootstrap thought quickly. "Twelve fives. Twelve five's. Call me a liar, I upped the bid."

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble." Jones revealed all the dice and angrily glared at Bootstrap. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship." He looked at Will. "Master Turner, feel free to go ashore. The minute the next time we make port." The crew as well as Jones laughed, and they left the three (Ama, Bootstrap, and Will) alone. Will turned to his father sharply.

"Fool. Why did you do that?"

"Because you'd lose."

"It was never about winning or losing." Bootstraps eyes widened in realization.

"The key... you just wanted to know where it was." Ama was surprised as well. Perhaps Will wasn't as foolish as she thought.

--------------------------------------------

Ama walked up to one of the pirates at the helm. The rest of the crew was mostly asleep. She knew this had to be done, but she certainly wasn't looking forward to it. She tapped his shoulder and her leered and glared at her.

"What ya say we have our own little fun in your quarters." The pirate smirked and so did Ama. He came close to her and sniffed her. She tried to hide the disgust from her face. When her reached in for a kiss, Ama motioned to someone in the shadows. Soon the pirate was knocked unconscious by Bootstrap. "Thank you." She breathed to him happily. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad my son's found a wife like you. The Bloody Maiden. I've heard of you before." Ama started shaking her head vehemently.

"We're not married Bootstrap." He looked at her questioningly. But Ama knew she had no time to explain. She moved to leave, but quickly turned back and gave Bootstrap a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad Will has a father like you." And with that, she left to go assist Will.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ama crept into Davy Jones' cabin and saw him asleep at his organ. She knew she had to work fast. She was angry Will wasn't here. It was his idea in the first place. She moved toward Jones, but someone pulled her back and closed her mouth.

"It's Will. Stay here." She nodded her head and he let go of her. He walked slowly over to Jones. With a quill and a stick, Will rose up a few tentacles and tried to navigate under them to get at the key. He dropped a tentacle on the keys and as Jones was about to wake up, a music locket opened and played a soothing tune. Will managed to get the key and put the drawing of it in its place. He and Ama walked out on deck and Will put the key around his neck and his bag over his shoulder.

They met Bootstrap, who was sad to see his son leave. "Here." He said handing Will a knife. "Take this, too. Now get yourself to land and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea."

"Won't you come with us Bootstrap?" Ama begged. She was beginning to like this man very much and knew when Jones found out they had escaped, he would have no chance at life.

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself either." Will said, ignoring Ama.

"I... I could say I did what I had to when I left you to go pirating. But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing. Now, go."

"They'll know you helped us." Will said to him. Bootstrap laughed.

"What more can they do to me?" Will took the knife and looked at his father with set eyes.

"I take this with a promise, I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you and not rest 'till this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you." And, with that, he and Ama left the ship, never turning back.

--------------------------------------------

Will rowed the boat quietly, without a word to Ama. She was just as stubborn as he was. Nothing was spoken between them. Ama wished somehow they would see her ship, but knew it was futile to think like that. However, they did spot a ship.

An hour later they found themselves upon said ship with blankets around them, and mugs of rum in their hands. The crew had been at first, reluctant to let Ama atop the ship. Knowing who she was, and what she did to men, they held their swords at her throat. After she had taken down the first man who dared raise a weapon to her, they were to frightened to go near her again.

"Strange thing, to come upon a long boat so far out in open water." The captain muttering looking at Ama particularly. "Especially one with the Bloody Maiden."

"Strange thing how men open their tongues far too much. Might get them cut out." Ama replied sharply.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can." Will said giving Ama a warning look. She drank the last remnants of her rum and stood up.

"And what are we running from?" The captain asked suspiciously. Ama was about to retort, when Will spotted Elizabeth's wedding dress and went to hold it. He turned to the captain.

"That dress... where did you get it?"

"It was found aboard this ship. The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill fate."

"Will why the bloody hell are ya interested in that dress?" Ama asked strangely. Will did not reply, but she figured it out from the way he lovingly looked at it. Elizabeth.

"That's foolish." Will replied to the captain.

"Ah, yes, exceedingly foolish." One of the sailors mentioned.

"It brought good fortune. The spirit told us... pull in at Tortuga. And we made a nice bit of profit there."

"Off the books, of course."

"I imagine... some of your crew may have jumped ship there." Will asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Captain, a ship's been spotted." A sailor said running down into the cabin. He looked at Ama and his eyes widened. She moved toward him but he just went to stand by his captain.

"Colors?"

"She isn't flying any." Ama looked at Will.

"Pirates!"

"Or worse." Will replied still looking at Ama.

Ama turned to run from the cabin and to the deck. She sighed as she saw what ship it was. The Flying Dutchman.

"I have doomed us all. It's the Flying Dutchman!" Will cried from the crows nest. Ama looked up, just as the ship rocked. Will fell out of the crows nest hanging by a line. The crew flopped down as well. "Will!" She screamed going to climb up.

She climbed up as fast as she could, trying not to fall. Ama heard a scream and looked down to see the captain grabbed by a giant tentacle. Her eyes widened. She thought she'd never live to see the day. The Kraken.

There was mayhem on board. The tentacles of the Kraken creeping up the sides and snatching sailors off the deck. Ama reached Will. "Jump!" He yelled. She did as was told and grabbed a hold of Will. He held her with one arm. Will slid down a sail with the help of his knife once the mast they were on collapsed. The ship cracked in two and was dragged down in a slimy embrace. Will and Ama survived and slung to a piece of the deck floating on the water, the Flying Dutchman coming up alongside the wreckage.

Will held a hand to his mouth. "Don't speak." Ama nodded and was still in his embrace. He was holding onto her tightly.

"The boy's not here, he must've been claimed by the sea." One of the sailors of the Dutchman called.

"I am the sea." Jones replied angrily. He walked up to Bootstrap. "You need time alone with your thoughts. Brig!"

"What of the survivors?" They were lined up as before. Will and Ama peaked in, clinging to the side of the ship, as well as each other.

"There are no survivors." The crew was killed. Will closed his eyes when he heard their screams. Ama saw this and squeezed him, which he returned. "The chest is no longer safe, chart a course to Isla Cruces. Get me there first or it'll be the devil to pay."

"What first?"

"Who's shoved that thieving charlatan onto my ship. Who told them of the key? Jack Sparrow."

Will and Ama listened riding in the open mouth of the bow of the ship.

------------------------------------------

They had been riding for what seemed like hours. Ama was getting increasingly tired. She wanted to fight but knew there was no chance if they tried. She and Will had not communicated the whole time. Both lost in their own thoughts. Ama looked out to the sea; it was beginning to get dark.

Her heart began beating rapidly as she saw something in the distance. Something very familiar.

She turned to Will and began shaking him silently, and pointed toward the large object, getting closer. Will looked at her questioningly. She pointed to herself than to the ship. Will understood what she was communicating. Her ship. It was her ship. Without thinking, the joy in her too much to handle, Ama slipped into the water, wincing at the splash it made. Will's eyes widened, but he couldn't call her back. He shook his head and jumped in after her. Keeping underwater as much as they could, they both swam as fast as they could to the ship. Ama was slightly ahead of Will. She knew her crew was looking for her.

It seemed so far away. They were both getting tired of swimming, and the water was getting colder and colder. After what seemed like days, they reached her ship. She grabbed a hold of the ladder on the side of the ship, and quickly climbed. It was shocking to her that the Dutchman had not heard or seen the big ship, but she soon remembered the enchantments put on it.

"It's the Bloody Maiden!"

"Amalina's back!"

"The Captain's safe!"

Ama and Will heard the cries of her crew as they were helped up onto the Fernand.

"Amalina!" Ama clasped hands with her first mate.

"Anamaria?" Will asked shocked as he stepped foot onto the ship. Anamaria turned to Will and smiled.

"Aye. Who were ya expectin'?" Amalina turned to Will. He had never seen her so happy before. Even the rough scar that disfigured her face, didn't subtract from the joy and glow around her.

"William Turner. Welcome to the Fernand."

* * *

http:// i16 .tinypic .com /4muzh 5e.gif

http:// i19 . /6h6fyhk .gif

http:// i10. 6bnwldj. gif

Oh and take away the spaces lol. guys in the first link, those markings are on her forearms as well as her fingers. And in the second link those are on her back and chest, but Will hasn't seen those yet. And finally in the third one, the second woman kneeling, those are the exact places that those two tattoos are on her. K well quick disclaimer, I got the pics from this website,

http:// www.tattooheaven. com/Cent Asia.html 

so they're not mine. Thanks for reading


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my darlings. Well, here's the newest installment of HIS GREAT ENEMY. yess...lol . I know i know, its a bit late. But we are nearing the end of DMC, and i have yet to find the script for AWE, arrgghhhh (screams randomly)...ok done now, ;)

Rum-Soaked Piratess-well in the movie it doesnt really say what happens to Anamaria. But in my story, she joined Ama's crew shortly after Ama was rescued. Oh and yes, Will IS confused lool

Ninavs2-You know what i just realized. I made you my beta and i totally forgot to send this chapter out to you first. Lol forgive me E-hater friend. Hope you wont be too mad.

Hermione09Weasley-You know what, you have a point. Where WOULD the spouse stay? lol. Oh and thanks so much for R/R my other story. (:

ThEgIrLsMiLeS25-Im glad you love this story lol. Makes me happy. yipp yipp ( --huh?) You'll just have to wait and see if they'll be together lol.Thanks for reviewing

Belle-(laughs at shoe being thrown at Will) he frustrates me too. ANd yes Anamarias back!!! yayyyyyy...

* * *

Will looked at Ama as if she had lost her mind. Come to think of it, he was beginning to question his own sanity. A million questions began buzzing in his head at the same time. Something wasn't right here. How had they escaped without anyone on the Flying Dutchman seeing them? He was just about to question Ama, when she laughed in delight and was enveloped in an embrace by someone. He recognized the familiar blonde head immediately.

"Gabriel?" The girl let go of Ama and turned to Will.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Turner." She shyly smiled at him, before turning and following Ama. Will decided to take her lead, knowing he had to talk to Amalina. She led them down to her quarters, and took a seat at her chair. Ama took a deep breath and smiled.

"Mother of Pearl, but it's nice to be back on me ship." Ama turned toward Gabriel. "Gabby, be a dear and get me some rum, aye." Gabriel nodded and quickly disappeared. Anamaria moved to stand in front of Ama.

"It's good to have you back Captain."

"It's good to be back. I see the charms worked just nicely."

"Aye, they did. I guess Jack Sparrow is always good for a few things here and there." Anamaria laughed. Will was completely confused.

"Charms?" Ama turned to him, almost forgetting he was there.

"Aye, Jack's idea. Keeps the ship hidden from anyone, unless you stop directly in front of it." Will's eyes widened in realization.

"So that's how you did it then? Capturing all those ships. It wasn't talent. It was luck." He glared at her. Amalina raised her eyebrow at him and laughed slightly.

"Really, Will not aint the time to be questionin' me morals." Will continued to glare at her but didn't press it. He did, however, notice Ama begin to play with necklace around her neck again.

"Anamaria," Ama said turning to the older woman. "Would ya mind leavin' us alone for a bit." It wasn't a question, but a command. It almost shocked Will to see her take complete charge. But he began to realize that she _was_ a Captain, and that it was only natural for her to instruct everyone around. Nevertheless, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach that he had lost Ama. Figuratively speaking. She wasn't the same girl he knew anymore. No, in her place was a cursing, violent, cheating pirate. Moreover, he knew nothing he could do would change that. Hearing his name being spoken made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Oi, Will?" Ama questioned again, louder. When she heard his grunt in response, she rolled her eyes and continued. "Take a seat." She nodded her head at the chair in front of her wooden table. Will obliged, but sat stiffly ready to question Ama about everything. She had left many questions in the air, back on Jones' ship.

"Amalina, we cant just sit here! I have to save my father and Elizabeth. We're wasting time here." He stood from the chair, practically yelling at her. Amalina glared at him, and rose out of her seat as well.

"Listen here William, I'm the Captain of this ship. I aint like Jack to be takin' things lightly. Show me some respect and I might show some back, savvy?" Will didn't move an inch, but his glare lessened somewhat. "And as for savin' them, what did you expect? Did ya think you could save them without havin' any idea as to what's goin' on?"

"It's not much better here is it? Sitting around doing nothing!" Ama's patience finally broke.

"That's enough!" She screamed. "Ya don't even know what yer talkin' about." Will glared at her and sat back down.

"Then why don't you inform me _Captain_." Ama sighed angrily, but didn't sit.

"At this moment, Jones is making his way to the island where his heart is located." Will nodded, already knowing this information. "From what Anamaria tells me, the Black Pearl's on it's way as well." She looked at Will in the eyes for a moment. "Yer precious Elizabeth is on the ship as well." Will's eyes widened. "We're right behind them Will. Jack knows a shorter route to the island. I figure, what do I have to lose? Staying on Jones' ship would have been suicide." Will stayed quiet for a moment, before looking back up at her.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"A day, maybe a day and a half." They stayed quiet, both staring intently at the other. "Yer not done are ya?" Ama asked quietly. Will shook his head. A few other things were troubling his mind.

"Amalina," He moved closer to her. "What happened when we left you on that island?" Will saw her flinch and move to get up. He quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. Ama was strong, but she was still a very petite woman compared to Will. He easily had control of her. She glared up at him.

"Let me go Will." Will just shook his head and glared back down at her. A tiny glint of gold caught his eye, and he pulled the necklace around Ama's neck, and held it.

"What is this?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Ama's body stiffened instantly, as his hands touched her neck. Will instantly grew angry at her reaction. "Do I disgust you so much, that you shudder at my touch?" It was silent but Ama heard him. She felt foolish, for she felt the tears well up in her eye. She turned away from Will, who let her go like he had suddenly been burned. Amalina didn't hesitate and got up, leaving her cabin and going up to the deck. She heard something shatter, but didn't pay much mind to it.

------------------------------------

Ama stood at the wheel of her ship, looking out at the quiet sea. Hours later, and she was still angry with Will for bringing up her most painful memory. He hadn't come out since, and she guessed her cabin looked quiet a mess by now. She looked down at her neck and opened up the gold, circle locket; the soft melodic music soothing her nerves. She tensed as she felt someone behind her. Shutting the locket, she sighed and spoke without turning around. "What do you want Will?"

"The truth." He replied quietly. Ama sighed once again, but this time in resignation. She turned to Will, and began to relive the horrible nightmare, she had left behind so long ago…

_**Three years before…**_

_A sixteen-year-old emaciated Ama looked through the hole in the cage, they called her room. She wished she could be outside, just to feel the sun on her face. Being locked away for half the day wasn't exactly an enviable experience. She felt Fernand stirring beside her and smiled down at him. Fernand, her Fernand. He had helped her the first year she was on that God forsaken island. They still had no idea who was keeping them there. Amalina knew, he heard her cry every night. She was always thankful that he'd leave her alone. She would have been mortally embarrassed if he had tried to help. _

_This place was like hell. Men she later found out to be in her father's army beat her practically every day. She had even been beaten for yawning once. Anything to make her cry, they said. _

_Both she and Fernand had lost much weight. It wasn't a surprising fact however. They were barely fed, barely paid any attention to. _

_Feeling the weight shift at her side, Ama turned and smiled at the just waking Fernand. He groggily smiled at her. "Morning." He mumbled. Ama smiled at him, but didn't reply. Fernand stood and stretched tiredly. A loud banging noise outside their little room alerted them that they were to begin their duties. _

_-------------------------------------_

_Ama was scrubbing the floors of the dungeons Jack and Will had been held in, when she felt herself getting weaker and weaker, before she collapsed on the floor. She heard the guard grunt and kick her lightly. _

"_Up with ya." She didn't move. She couldn't move. It was too painful. Her broken ribs and her malnutritioned body had finally had enough. She heard the guard beckon her up once more, but she was too weak to comply. Ama screamed as she felt a kick on her back. She didn't feel much more as her world soon turned black._

_Waking up a few hours later, Ama found herself back in her room, with a worried looking Fernand over her. She groaned and begun to cry as she felt the pain come back. Fernand stroked her hair and tried to comfort her as well as he could. "Shh, Amalina it's alright." Ama shook her head at him._

"_No it isn't." She sat up painfully and touched her back gently. "Fernand, I can't do this anymore." She cried harder. "I tried to get the guard to kill me. It's not worth it. I don't want to be here." She cried and hiccupped as she felt Fernand hold her tightly. _

"_Ama, do you trust me?" He asked looking into her eyes. Ama knew her answer straight away. _

"_With my life." Fernand smiled and kissed her forehead._

"_Good. Ama, I have a plan." And he began to explain quietly how he and another fellow prisoner had come together and formed a plan to escape. There was another woman on the island, but Ama knew her not. Apparently, the plan was supposed to take action tonight, or else it wouldn't work. They had overheard the guards laughing about the new shipment of rum they had gotten, and how they were going to try it out tonight. They were supposed to be meeting the man as soon as it got dark, outside of their room. The ship bringing the rum would thankfully still be there._

"_Ama it's our only hope." She nodded._

"_I'll do it."_

_--------------------------------------------_

_They were walking quietly through the forest, both Amalina and Fernand hidden under dark cloaks. They had met the man, and he handed them the cloaks, telling them where to go. He had turned the other way, without another word. _

_Ama was being supported by Fernand as they began to pick up pace. Ama could see the ship coming ahead. She almost cried out in joy. It was the Black Pearl._

_The next moment, a few things happened at once. Ama had heard it first. The little whizzing noise that went right past her ear. She gasped as she saw the arrow hit the tree. She felt Fernand shield her slightly and throw them both to the ground as other arrows flew past them. They both looked back and saw a dozen guards headed their way. Fernand cursed loudly, as he saw the head of the man earlier on a pike. He had turned back to Ama._

"_Ama, run!" He had yelled at her, as the men were getting closer. She had shook her head._

"_No, I wont leave without you!"_

"_Damn it Ama, they'll kill both of us! I won't let them hurt you anymore!" Ama had begun to cry, knowing he wouldn't change his mind and that their time was running out. Fernand knew the guards were even closer now. He had taken the necklace his mother had given to him as a child and put it around her neck. When she had begun to cry more and protest, he had grabbed her and kissed her quickly. "Amalina I love you, now go." He was crying himself, as he pushed her toward the hidden forest, just in time. The guards had caught up and grabbed Fernand by his hair. Ama had taken off at a run, falling and tripping the whole way. When she was almost near the ship, she turned back, and had cried out in shock. Fernand was on his knees one second and the next…his severed head hit the ground without a sound. Ama had willed herself to look away and climb aboard the ship, with Jack's help. She never looked back again._

**Present**

Will hadn't said anything the whole time Ama was telling him the story. He couldn't imagine how horrible it was to have witnessed a friend being beheaded. Yet, strangely she had shed no tears while repeating the horrible incident.

"And the worst part is," Ama continued. "I didn't have a chance to say I loved him too" At that, Will felt his jealousy rising, but cursed himself immediately. The man was dead. And he had protected Ama with his life. The least he could do was be grateful for him.

"Ama," He whispered reaching out for her. She moved out of the way, not wanting his pity. She looked at anything but Will. Dawn was fast approaching, and neither she nor Will had had any rest. Just as she was about to suggest doing so, Anamaria had appeared out of nowhere.

"Captain," She looked between her and Will before continuing. "We're almost there. A current's ahead. It may get a bit bumpy." Amalina had nodded, silently dismissing Anamaria. She turned back to her wheel.

"God help us for what's to come." Anamaria whispered before leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all!! Well Im really sorry for the long wait. At least, I think it was long, lol. But heres the next chappie of HIS GREAT ENEMY. Oh and I just thought if any of you were wondering what the song in Ama's locket was, just download A Tale, from the Pan's Labrynth soundtrack. Well, Pan's Labrynth lullaby andLong long time ago, could work also. I just want to give a special thanks to my Beta Ninavs2. Luv ya my E-Hater friend. Oh and everyone read the message at the bottom of the chapter, after you're done reading.

Ninavs2- Hey hunny!! I have to say, you are the BEST beta reader. yay!! You have real WILL-POWER. lol!! Ok so, be sure to read the bottom of this chappie k?

ThEgIrLsMiLeS25-Thanks hun. Yes, I was sad to see Fernand go as well...I like him better than Will at this point...

The Random Fae-Wow it is really the biggest compliment to hear that you had tears in your eyes. Seriously. Im pretty shocked my work could do that. lol. THnaks for reading. And yes stupid Will could have left Lizzy...but he's STUPID.

Hermione09Weasley-Ya for hyperness. I think you're right bout the spouse thing though. And sadly, Fernand isnt going to come back from the dead. Thanks a lot Will!!!

xXxForeverxXx- Thanks hunny. Hope this was soon. lol

Cheergeek- I know it was pretty sad. I liked Fernand... dont know why i killed him off o:

Lil' Pirate Lass- I lurveeee your pename!! lol.

Bloody Emma-lol Im glad you found it. and Im glad you enjoyed it. Thnx for the review.

Belle-(watches Will run and cheers with Belle) Goodjob with the shoe thing. ANd yes, Lizzy is a Witch with a B. lool. Oh and dont fall off the edge of your seat. Bruised my head like that once...

* * *

Four hours. They hadn't spoken for almost four hours. It turned out the current had been a rather large setback. The boat was rocking heavily, and it was getting harder and harder to stay still.

Will looked at Amalina, wondering why she didn't cry. She had lost someone she loved. Will remembered that not too long ago, he believed he had lost someone he loved. Moreover, the pain was unbearable. Almost as unbearable as getting that person back, but all love gone from them.

"Stop staring at me Will." Ama hissed, not looking away from her wheel. Will averted his eyes, but they soon returned to her. She looked rough, and much older than she was. The scar, rough and painful looking. Yet, she still looked as beautiful as he remembered.

He jumped back in shock when he saw her sword come at him. "I told you to stop staring!" She growled at him. Her eyes were wild; her nostrils flaring and her teeth barred. Will felt a sudden sense of pride as he recognized something in her eyes. Desire. But not a desire a man and his wife shared, no. Something else. Something deeper.

Will felt a little bolder and he walked toward her sword. Ama's glare deepened. "What are you doing? I can kill you!" Will didn't stop.

"Ay, you can." He stopped just in front of her, and lowered her shaking hand. "But you won't." Ama was too flabbergasted to say anything. She turned away angrily, setting her hands back on the wheel.

"You're behaving like a common heathen." She said. Will laughed slightly.

"Said from the pirate." Ama waited a few seconds before sighing.

"What do ya want Will? Is it to drive me mad? Because you're bloody well on your way." Will came up behind her and touched her shoulder gently. She didn't flinch away from him.

"Ama, I lo-" She cut him off sharply, and moved to stand away from him.

"Don't start William. Ya wouldn't want yer fiancé to question yer feelings for her." Will looked at her dark eyes.

"How did you…"

"I'm not stupid Will. It was obvious from the moment I saw you again. You and Elizabeth couldn't stay away from each other too long could ya? Even after you believed me to be dead." Will shook his head.

"It wasn't like that." Ama turned to walk away, but he grabbed her elbow firmly. "Stop running away Amalina. Face your problems for once." Ama practically went wild with rage.

"You're my problem! And you won't bloody leave me alone! I don't want you William. Nor do I need you." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Will knew she was just saying it because she was angry. However, at that moment, he looked at her with disgust. "Don't ya dare look at me like that William! It shouldn't surprise you how I feel!"

"You're sick. Denying yourself of someone you love," Will began before Ama cut him off with a harsh laugh.

"And who may that be Will? You? I didn't deny myself of the one I loved William. He was taken from me unfairly and unjustly. Ripped from my hands before I even had him!" She screamed at him. For the first time since he found her again, Ama looked on the verge of tears. "So don't you dare accuse me of denying love! I don't deny it. It denies me!"

"Captain?" Gabrielle's timid voice cut it. Amalina took a deep breath and composed herself before turning to her most trusted crewmember.

"Ay?" Gabrielle looked between the two of them, before turning back to Ama.

"We're a few meters away." Amalina nodded.

"Ready the mast."

"Aye ,aye Captain." Gabrielle turned, after giving Will a small smile, and went to ready the crew.

"Let's get this over with." Amalina mumbled. Will took one look at her, before deciding it was foolish. He needed to save Elizabeth. His fiancé. His first love.

--------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked at the chest he had spent practically his whole life searching for. This was it. This was more precious than any piece of gold he could find. This was his life's goal and dream. For inside this chest, was the heart of Davy Jones. The heart of the sea.

"It's real." Elizabeth breathed, looking amazed.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said, looking a bit impressed.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised."

"With good reason." Will shouted, emerging from the water, a wet Amalina at his side. Elizabeth glanced at her with wide eyes, before turning back to Will.

"Will. You're alright, thank God! I came to find you." She ran toward him, and enveloped him in the most passionate kiss Ama had seen. She remembered sharing a kiss like that with Will once. Her eyes turned into slits as she looked on jealously.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, walking slowly near Ama. He knew her temper could act up any minute.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will grinned, while Ama rolled her eyes.

"Not so easy was it?"

"We came with me ship. My crews waiting out there in case of any trouble." Amalina said, speaking for the first time. She noticed someone who looked very familiar. But no, it couldn't be. "Commodore?" She asked unbelievingly. He grunted in response.

"Bloody Maiden. Didn't I almost catch you?" Amalina grinned.

"Fraid you weren't good enough, Commodore."

"Bloody Maiden?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack" Will said cutting in.

"You do?"

"After you tricked me and Ama onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones." Amalina looked at Jack strangely.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Jack asked with a slightly pitched voice.

"I was reunited with my father."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, then."

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth said indignantly. Ama sneered at her, and she backed away.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Will unsheathed the dagger his father had given him, and went near the chest.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Ama asked angrily.

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Jack and Ama unsheathed their swords, both pointed at Will. Well, Ama's was actually pointed at Elizabeth.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will looked like he'd relented and stood up, the key still in his hand. "Now, if you please." Jack reached out for the key. "The key."

Will quickly snatched Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it."

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." Norrington said, unsheathing his own sword.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said happily. Amalina sighed and pulled out two pistols from underneath her coat. One pointed at Will. The other at Jack, who looked quite stunned.

"Amalina don't do this. My father helped you, and this is how you repay him."

"What he said!" Jack shouted. Ama grinned at them both and turned her arm so her wrist was exposed. The scarred P shown clearly.

"Pirate," She said shrugging. Norrington swung his sword so it was now pointed at Ama.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it: I get my life back." All four began to slowly circle each other.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition"

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington swung his sword at Amalina, who ducked, throwing her pistols to the floor and retrieving her own sword. She kicked Jack, who grunted and fell to the floor, taking Will with him.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth screamed, running to Will. "Will!"

"Guard the chest!" He shouted getting up.

"No!" She ran after them before going on a tirade while they ignored her and instead fought each other. "This is not funny! This is no way for grown men and women to - Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that's all there ever is. I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" Elizabeth was so busy screaming, she didn't notice Pintel and Regetti just behind her.

"How'd this go all screwy?" Pintel asked.

"Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't 'e? Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor. Ol' Jack's looking to trade it, save his own skin. The Bloody Maiden…not so sure why she wants it. And Turner there - I think 'e's trying to settle some unresolved business twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father."

"This is madness!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Sad. That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny."

"Terrible temptation." Regetti tisked.

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path." They looked at each other, laughing, before going and getting the chest. Elizabeth, in her desperation, pretended to faint, before noticing Pintel and Regetti making off with the chest.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Bugger," Jack groaned as Ama kicked him to the ground. She laughed at him, and grabbed the key.

"Too slow Jack." She taunted. She was so busy laughing, she didn't notice Norrington's foot, and she tripped over him.

"Not too fast there yourself." He snickered taking the key. Jack got up and grabbed the key, before taking off for a run. Norrington pulled Will back, throwing him to the ground and kicking sand in his face.

"By your leave, Mr. Turner." He mock bowed, before Ama punched him in the face.

"That's for tripping me!" She sneered before running after Jack. Norrington behind her, followed by Will.

They began fighting up the stairs of what used to be a mill. Amalina kicked Jack, so that he tripped. She grabbed the key, turning around and slamming her sword into Norrington's. He pushed her off the stairs.

"Bloody hell!" She screamed, holding on for dear life. Will barely looked at her. Norrington grabbed the key and Jack lost his balance and grabbed a bell-rope. He went down and Will, who had caught up, went up and grabbed the key from Norrington.

"By your leave, Mr. Norrington." Norrington took off after him, but not before being pushed aside by Ama, who had just pulled herself up.

Will and Norrington took their fight outside, Jack following with a cautious step after them at a leisurely pace. Ama went straight for Jack.

"You were going to give me to Jones weren't you?" She questioned holding the sword to his neck. Jack was about to respond when Will grabbed the key in his hand not holding the sword. Jack tried to catch it, but as Will was still fighting, it was a little difficult. Amalina was soon distracted by the swords coming her way. Jack took this as a moment to grab the key. Once he had it, Will, Ama, and Norrington turned on him.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life."

"Be my guest." Will commented.

"Save me the lower half." Ama growled.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself... aye? So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" Jack asked, taking a quick look at Ama's sword.

"Enough!" Norrington yelled taking a swipe at Jack who somersaulted off the roof and safely landed on the ground. "Unfortunately Mr. Turner, he's right!" Norrington turned toward Will and attacked him. Ama turned from the two and ran toward Jack, painfully landing on the hard floor.

Jack found his sword, and quickly unsheathed it. "Still rooting for you, mate." It was unclear who he said it to, but Ama didn't care.

"Take one more step and it's death for you Sparrow!" Jack's eyes closed for a minute, before turning around.

"Amalina. Darling. Is that any way to treat the man who saved you?" Jack waited for a second, before turning around and running, the key around his neck. Jack was so busy running, he didn't watch where he was going and fell into an empty grave. He looked around confused, before it dawned on him where he was. "Oh,"

Amalina ran up to him and looked down the grave, with a snicker. "Now look where I have you Sparrow. Right in my grasp." Just as Ama took out her sword, and Jack tried to get out of the grave, a large wheel started coming toward them. Ama looked up to see Will and Norrington fighting on the wheel. Jack's midriff caught in the wheel, and soon he was rolling with them. Amalina ran as fast as she could, and threw herself on the wheel. There was no way she was letting Jack get away.

Ama saw the key fall off Jack's neck and land on a nail. "Got you now Sparrow!" Just as she was about to grab it, the wheel turned and the key fell again. She had to hold on tightly, as she was beginning to get very sick. Will's body appearing very near her startled her. She ducked as Norrington's sword came from nowhere. She saw Jack running next to them, before one of the poles of the wheel knocked him out.

She turned around and had to duck again, as another sword came her way. Everything was beginning to appear very blurry to her, as she was getting dizzier and dizzier. She saw a flash from the corner of her eye, and realized that Jack had joined them once again. She jumped behind him, and began running herself. Before the key reached Jack, Will fell and saw the key right under him. He snatched it before Ama, Jack, and Norrington held their swords out to him. Will began fighting with Jack, while Norrington and Ama were parrying themselves.

Jack managed to break the string the key was attached to, and having caught his prize, left the wheel quickly, latching onto a palm tree. Ama grabbed his legs just as he did so. She saw the wheel roll of the slope, and couldn't help but grin in satisfaction.

The leaf Jack was holding onto quickly broke, and they both fell to the ground. Along with a few solid looking fruit.

"Look!" Ama pointed at a pirate running through the trees, with the chest in his hands.

"Hmm."He hefted one of the fruit and threw it at the pirate, knocking him off his feet, consequently knocking his head off.

Ama looked at satisfaction to Jack, grinning slightly. "So," She began. "Ya think they believed it?"

"No doubt love. With young William and the Commodore believing your trust for me is gone, they think their odds have increased." He grinned at her. Amalina kissed him loudly and laughed.

"Oh, I've missed ya Jack." Jack cleared his throat.

"Yes, well..."

"Anido. Anido! Follow my voice, follow my voice!" The prate head called to his body. The body stumbled around slightly. "To the left. No! Other left. Go..." Jack and Ama got up and went to the chest. "No that's a tree."

"Oh shut it." Jack responded. He looked at Ama, before turning the key in the lock. The chest opened with a clang. Ama helped him lift the lid, which revealed a still beating heart. Ama let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ama's ears perked up as she heard noise in the distance.

"Someone's coming." Jack stuffed the heart into his shirt and slammed the lid shut. Ama turned for one second, seeing Elizabeth, Pintel, and Regetti being chased. She got up and followed Jack back to the beach, both running faster and faster. She saw Jack run toward an abandoned boat.

"Jar of dirt." Ama saw him grab the jar he had gotten from the Tia Dalma earlier, and dumped some dirt out. Ama didn't see the rest, as a pirate came at them. She ducked and tried to pull her sword free, but all she felt was emptiness. She looked at her hip and saw no sword there. The pirates sword was heading down upon her; but before it hit her, Jack grabbed an oar and started fighting the pirate. She was about to help Jack, when the mill wheel from earlier rolled onto the beach, before finally stopping. A dizzy Will and Norrington came out of it, barely able to stand.

Will saw the fight before him. "Great," He tried to walk toward it, but ended up falling instead. Norrington had a bit more luck. He came to the boat, and was just about to touch Jack's jacket, when Ama stood in his way.

"Oi, what you think you're doing?" Norrington sighed and acted as if he'd given up, before punching Ama in the face and sending her unconscious.

Will got up and saw Pintel and Regetti carrying the chest to the little boat. He ran to them and tried to stop them with his sword. They reached for their own swords, before realizing they were with Elizabeth. Will grinned at them, but something caught his eye. He looked down and picked up the chest, getting 'accidentally' hit in the head with an oar by Jack.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed running to him.

"Ow, shut it Lizzy!" Ama groaned regaining consciousness. She rubbed her head painfully and looked around. She saw Will unconscious on the ground and her heart almost stopped. He couldn't be …. No, she couldn't even think it. The possibility of Will being dead was too much to handle. However, taking a closer look, she realized there was no blood, and calmed a bit.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Jack yelled at Elizabeth. Jones' crew were beginning to close in on them.

"We're not coming out of this." Elizabeth said worriedly. Ama stood up, glaring at the many members of the crew, and holding out her sword.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat." Norrington said, grabbing the chest.

"You're mad." Elizabeth commented. Ama realized what was in his hands, and held her sword to him instead.

"Oi! Where do ya think yer going with that?" Norrington ignored her and turned toward Elizabeth.

"Don't wait for me." And with that, he ran off into the forest as a means of distraction, Jones' crew following behind him. Ama turned to Jack.

"He took the chest!"

"I-I say we respect his final wish." Jack said, jumping into the boat.

"Aye!" Pintel shouted. Ama hit the back of his head, before sighing and jumping into the boat as well. Elizabeth dragged Will's body in, and they all helped push it out. Ama looked back toward the island, believing the heart to be in the chest. She couldn't help but feel a tremendous loss.

* * *

Ok everyone hope you enjoyed that chapter. But I had a question for you all. Would you guys like to know what Amalina looks like? I know sometimes it kills the person you have imagined, and kind of ruins the story. So Im asking for all of you who want to know. K thanks bybye 


	19. Chapter 19

Well hello my lovely readers!! Yes yes, another chapter. And I've figured out some things to do until I find the script to AWE, so this story isnt going on hiatus or anything. Thank goodness. Well, some of you guys were saying you wanted to see Ama's picture so I will pm it to you. For the others, some of you guys didnt make it very clear if you waned to know what she looked like, so just tell me and I'll show you. lol. Oh and I want to wish a Happy Birthday to my lovely E-hater friend. Ninavs2!!!

xXxForeverxXx-Thanks for the compliment hunny.Ill send the pic. of Ama as soon as I can.

Hermione09Weasley- Ill forgive you this time, but next time...lol just kidding. I love our random conversations. Its pretty funny.

ThEgIrLsMiLeS25- Yes that was intense. Hope you like this one too. Once again, Ill send Ama's pic to you as soon as I can.

Lil' Pirate Lass-lol, well to answer your question...Im not. lol sorry, but you have to tune in to find out.

The Random Fae-Yeah that's what Im going to do. Whoever wants to know what she looks like, im going to tell them in a review reply. Oh and as for the heart thing, when Jack took the heart out, Ama was turned around. So she didnt see him do it.

young for eternity- lol I know, sometimes knowing what a charrie looks like ruins who you have conjured up in your imagination. So are you sure you want to see it?

Ninavs2- Hello my beautiful E-hater friend. Oh my goodness, I couldn't find the mistakes you corrected. I was looking everywhere and I couldn't find them lol. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! The big 2-0 huh? lol. Don't feel old lovely E-hater friend. You're still young...lol.

* * *

Ama looked back toward the island one more time, before turning back to the ship. She couldn't believe Jack had left the heart like that. It was what they had been searching for ever since he contacted her. There was also something else bothering Ama. She couldn't help but feel a little sadness for Norrington. She hated the man, but she knew Jones' crew were not merciful. And that he would get full punishment.

"What happened to the chest?" Amalina heard Will's voice and looked toward where it was coming from. Elizabeth was staring down at him, with a look of love on her face. It was a disgusting site. At least to Ama. She turned away and looked down the side of the ship angrily.

"Norrington took it to draw them off."

"You're pulling too hard!" Pintel bickered over the sails.

"You aren't pulling hard enough." Regetti yelled back. Amalina breathed heavily, before going to the ropes and pulling them down.

"Idiots," She sighed, before hitting the both of them upside their heads.

" Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Fell behind."

"So did me prize." Amalina seethed, glaring at Jack. Gibbs ignored this and continued.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is, you're back. And made it off free and clear." What happened next was the most ironic thing. Just as Gibb was speaking of them getting away from danger, the Flying Dutchman appeared out of the water, directly next to the Pearl. The creaking of it emerging from the water was heard loud and clear.

" Ah, the F-" Elizabeth screamed in freight.

"Lord, I done that." Gibbs groaned, crossing himself.

"Not yer fault mate." Ama said, glaring at the Dutchman. Her hand went to her side and touched the brim of her sword.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack said, pushing Gibbs out of the way. "Oi, fish face!" He screamed holding up his jar of dirt. Amalina shook her head and slapped her forehead in frustration. "Lose something, aye?" Jack walked around cockily, before losing his footing and falling a short way down the stairs with his dirt. Ama cringed, almost feeling the fall. "Got it!" Jack yelled, standing up and holding his jar of dirt. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git. Look what I got." Ama almost groaned when she heard Jack taunting Jones with dirt. "I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?" Jack sang.

Davy Jones had been watching the scene at first with amusement, then annoyance.

"Enough." He yelled. The cannons to the Dutchman slid out, and Jack's smile was wiped off his face. Amalina pulled her sword out.

"Oi, we got a fight on our hands!" She screamed.

"Hard to starboard." Jack yelled.

"Hard to starboard!" Gibbs began turning the wheel to the Pearl frantically.

"Raise up the foreyard!" Will yelled, emerging at Ama's side. She didn't look at him but waited with her sword drawn. "Why aren't you helping?" Will asked angrily.

Amalina didn't even turn to him. "If they come aboard, I'll be ready." And that was all she said. Will growled and went to help the others.

"Rack the starboard! Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths." Jones screamed. Suddenly, the cannons to the Dutchman fired and a few hit the Pearl. Ama had to hold onto the side of the ship to keep her balance.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Regetti screamed, looking through a cannonball hole.

"Let them taste the triple guns." Jones screamed once again. The triple guns fired, further damaging the Pearl. Jack ran to Gibbs and pushed him aside, taking the wheel in his hands.

"Make fast!" Will yelled, maneuvering the sails and handing the ropes to someone else.

"Don't let me down. Show us what you've got." Pintel said, petting the ship.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth screamed.

" Aye, we've got her." Gibbs said smiling slightly.

"We're the faster?" Will asked.

" Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she gets her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs responded.

"We've got her advantage." Will stated, more than asked.

"Aye."

Ama turned away from the Pearl's side, glaring at Will, Gibbs, and Elizabeth. "Fools! You think you can beat the Dutchman? A ship that's been unbeatable for decades?"

Will turned to her with a strange look in his eyes. "What choice have we got?" Elizabeth had sensed the interaction, and touched Will's hand in a warning sort of way to Ama.

"Now really isn't the time Lizzy." Ama glared, noticing what she was trying to prove.

Meanwhile, back at the Dutchman…

"We're out of range!" Jones' crew yelled.

" Break off pursuit, run on light and douse canvas!" Jones replied.

" We've given up, sir?" The hammer headed pirate responded.

"They've given up. Yeaaaah!" Marty cheered along with the rest of the crew.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight." Will suggested to Jack.

Ama turned to him. "Have you gone mad, boy? We fight the Dutchman and we all die. Includin' the father you so wish ta save!"

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack interrupted, placing the jar of dirt on the banister and petting it. The ship jolted and the jar of dirt fell and broke, scattering dirt everywhere. He ran down and began sifting through the dirt, Ama and Will following him. "Where is it? Where is the thump thump?" He asked frantically.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with ya Jack?" Ama asked angrily.

"We must've hit the reef." One of the sailors yelled.

Both Will's and Ama's eyes widened. "No. It's not a reef!" Will saw Elizabeth standing by the rail and went to her, pulling her away. "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked scared suddenly.

"The Kraken. To arms!" Will responded.

"Load guns, defend the mast!" Gibbs yelled.

" It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal." The cannons began being loaded, with Ama actually deciding to help. As she looked to her heart, she saw the tentacles of the Kraken begin to surface on the sides of the ship. "Easy boys," Will instructed.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked, getting frightened as she saw the tentacles.

"Steady! Steady." Will said, ignoring her.

"Will?" Elizabeth screamed again.

"Hold. Hold!" Will ignored her once more.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel said angrily.

"Will!"

"Fire!" The cannons began being fired and the Kraken screeched as it was wounded, retreating from the Pearl. The crew began to cheer, but Ama and Will knew better. "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will said.

" There's no boats." Elizabeth said pointing to the broken boats.

"Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." Will said seeing a barrel of powder roll across the deck. He began forming an idea in his head as he handed Elizabeth a rifle. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear." She said.

The grates began being pulled off and the net and powder were being readied. "We are short-stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel!" Ama yelled over the loud noise of the creaking ship.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder." Gibbs said to Will.

"Then load the rum!" The crew stayed silent and watched Will with apprehensive eyes. They weren't as eager to get rid of the rum.

"Aye, the rum, too!" Gibbs said sadly. Ama looked on sadly as well, as the rum was loaded into the net.

Ama looked around for Jack, not spotting him. "You coward." She heard from her side. She looked at Elizabeth with questioning eyes, before landing on what she was looking at. Jack was in a boat rowing away.

"Aye, I believe we agree for once Lizzy." She said angrily.

Everyone felt the ship creek angrily, before the Kraken's tentacles appeared once again. This time it was angry, and smashed its tentacles on both sides of the ship.

"Haul away!" Will yelled, with the gun powder and rum in his hands.

"Heave!" Gibbs yelled. "Heave like you're being paid for it!" The Kraken was attacking the ship from all sides. Amalina saw one sailor being grabbed by it's tentacles, and ran toward it. She stabbed the beast and it wailed, letting go of the sailor. She watched as the tentacle wailed around.

"I gotcha! I gotcha!" Gibbs said, helping another sailor.

"Save me!" The sailor screamed now in the grip of the Kraken. Ama heard his scream, and saw Gibbs struggling with the man. She ran toward them and stabbed the beast again. It let go of the sailor, but this time reached for Ama. She looked on with wide eyes, frozen to her spot. The tentacle grabbed a hold of her and pulled her off her feet.

"Amalina!" Will screamed running to her. He saw her try to struggle out of the grip of the tentacle. It rapped around her and…Will couldn't believe what he had just seen. He felt his whole body go numb. The tentacle had been taking her in the air, when it snapped her neck. He saw her eyes widen in shock, before her body became limp. He started screaming and running toward her. For a moment, the ship was quiet. Only a moment, before Gibbs came to Will and pulled him back.

"There's nothing you can do fer her Will. She's gone now. Save yer own life, before ya start grievin' hers."

Will nodded unconsciously. Gibbs was right. He had to keep his mind clear. There would be time to grieve for Ama later. Now, he needed to save the lives of many others.

"Hyah! Come on!" Will scram angrily at the Kraken, beckoning it to follow him with his flinging sword. "Come and get me! I'm over here. Come on!" As Will began to run away from it, his leg caught in the netting. He quickly took out his father's knife and tried to free himself. Elizabeth picked up the rifle and tried to aim, but began to hesitate. Will was still caught on the net. "Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" Will yelled. Elizabeth was about to shoot, when a tentacle grabbed her and threw her to the floor, dragging her away. Regetti came from nowhere and injured the tentacle. Elizabeth quickly got up and ran back to the rifle. However, just as she was about to pick it up, when someone's foot appeared on it. She looked up at Jack's face, shocked and happy. Will at that moment broke the hold the rope had on him, and fell from the net. Jack shot the net, and suddenly every keg that was hanging there, as well as the Kraken's tentacles, began to explode. It screeched painfully and bits and pieces of it began to fall on deck.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked quietly, as silence enveloped the ship.

" No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!"

"Abandon ship." He looked around, as if searching for someone. "Where's my Bloody Maiden."

Will looked down with deep anger and sadness. "She's dead."

For a moment, Jack didn't know what to say. Ama, his Ama was gone? They had to be mistaken. "Into the long boat." He called. Amalina would be in there, he knew it..

"Jack, the Pearl." Gibbs said, as if reminding the captain of his so beloved ship.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack said, shocking the crew.

"He's right, we have to head for land." Elizabeth said quietly.

"It's a lot of open water." Pintel said scared.

"It's a lot of water." Regetti agreed.

"We'll have to try it. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will said.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Jack stayed behind as the crew began to pile into the boat. He looked around at the ship he had coveted so much and had finally gotten. It was like losing a loved one, saying goodbye to this ship. His ship. The infamous Black Pearl.

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth said, appearing at his side.

"We're not free yet, though." He replied sadly.

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man." She leaned forward and kissed him. At that moment, Will saw something glinting on a broken piece of the railing. He reached up and grabbed it. When he realized what it was, his heart warmed and ached at the same time. It was Ama's locket. Fernand's locket. He also saw the exchange between Elizabeth and Jack. Will had never felt more betrayed in his life. Here was kind and sweet Elizabeth, kissing another man.

"Prepare to cast off! No time to lose! C'mon, Will, step to it." Will took one more look, before stepping down.

Before Jack knew what she was doing, Elizabeth had backed him up into a mast and chained him up. "It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. It's the only way, don't you see." Jack smirked at her. "I'm not sorry."

"Pirate." Elizabeth looked at him once more, before leaving him chained and stepping down to the boat.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked, some bitterness in his voice.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." The crew looked at each other uneasily. Could they just leave their captain behind? "Go!" Elizabeth ordered. As they sailed off, both Will and Elizabeth looked back to the ship that had caused so much trouble in their lives. Silently saying their goodbyes to two important people.

------------------------------------------

Jack began shaking his chains, trying to break free. "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger." The Kraken could be heard. It was coming. Jack looked around and reached for a lantern nearby, with his sword. He broke it and poured the hot oil over his chained wrist and slipped out of the shackles. "C'mon. C'mon, that's it. Ah." Just as the Kraken came upon the ship, Jack slipped free. He turned toward it and it opened it's mouth into a wide roar, hitting Jack in the face with it's saliva. "Not so bad. Oh." Jack saw his old hat, and picked it up, putting it back onto his head. "Hello, beastie." He took out his sword and ran toward the dark depths awaiting him. The crew of the Dutchman watched quietly as the Pearl was taken down.

"Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled." Jones said.

"Captain goes down with his ship"

"Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil."

"Open the chest. Open the chest, I need to see it!" Jones called, referring to the chest once containing his heart. Once it is opened, there is nothing inside. "Damn you, Jack Sparrow!"

-----------------------------------------------

Tia Dalma offered the mug of rum first to Elizabeth. "Against the cold. And a sorrow. "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could've freed your father's soul." She said looking at Will.

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone... along with it's captain. So's Ama." Will said sadly, ramming his knife into the table. They had gotten to Tia Dalma's shortly after escaping the Kraken, in hopes of some answers. And rest. Will had begun to let himself grieve for Ama. It was almost as if he could still smell her. She seemed to be all around him.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. And Ama, saving a man fer once." Gibbs held up his mug in toast. "To Jack Sparrow and the Bloody Maiden!"

"Never another like Captain Jack." Regetti said. He rubbed the back of his head. "No one could hit quite like Amalina." He raised his mug in toast as well.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was. And she, well, she certainly was a beaut." Pintel said, raising his glass.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth said drinking her mug. She said nothing of her dead sister.

Will was staring at Elizabeth sadly. "If there was anything to be done to bring him back, Elizabeth..."

" Would you do it? Hmm?" Tia Dalma said excitedly, looking at Will, then to Elizabeth. "What would you? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

"Aye." Pintel agreed.

"Aye." Regetti sniffed.

"Awk! Aye." Cotton's parrot agreed.

"Yes." Elizabeth said nodding.

"Aye." Will said softly, fiddling with Ama's locket in his hands.

Tia Dalma looked at them all skeptically. "All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end... then, you will need Captains who know those waters."

Everyone looked to where steps could be heard. Coming down the Tia Dalma's stairs was someone who shocked the crew into speechlessness. "So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa laughed, the monkey Jack on his shoulder. He took a bite out his apple and turned. "Come greet our guests." He said to someone in the shadows.

Will stood to his feet and started shaking a bit. For coming down the stairs was none other than a Miss Amalina 'Bloody Maiden' Swann. She looked just as she had before. She had a smile on her face, as she looked at the people around her. Her eyes stopped on someone who was staring intently at her.

"Hello Will,"


	20. Chapter 20

hellooo everyone. Well, I've kind of had a bad week lol. But i thought putting this out would make me feel a bit better. And I'm also sorry to everyone who wanted to see Ama's picture. I promise I'll get those out as soon as I can. Also, I'm so touched at all the reviews I got for last chapter. You guys made my day.

Hermione09Weasley-lol I have no idea wats on the cover. I knew what it was, but now i forgot, lol. If i find out you'll be the first to know.

.Eternal.Disaster.- Hey hun. Thnx for the review. Sorry this wasn't very soon. Hope you enjoy.

iheartDean-Ha thank you!!!

sweetgirl8353- Lol I'm glad you weren't expecting it. Means I did my job! hehe

The Random Fae-Aww, you just started highschool? Don't let anyone scare you hun, freshman year is the easiest. lol. And it's alright if you don't review I understand. Freshman year might be the easiest, but it certainly was the busiest.

StarsOfMystery-lol I'm glad you liked it! I did leave it a little hanging didn't I? lol. Hope you didnt anticipate too much.

Ninavs2-Once again, thank you for beta-ing my chapters!! And also I think you liked this chappie very much. There was a certain...moment that I got the idea from your review lol.

Belle- Maybe you're a clairvoyent? lol ) Well, Im glad you figured it out (means i have to have more shockers yay) Hope you like this chapter.

FuyuHakumei- Thnx hun. Well, this story is going to go into Pirates 3. I already did the first two, so after five or so chapters AWE will begin.

CelestialTear- Thanks for the compliment hunny. Now I feel like it's unique lol. ) Oh and I'll send the pic. of Ama as soon as I can. Sorry it's a bit delayed.

ThEgIrLsMiLeS25-I think OMG OMG, pretty much sums it up. lol. I was kind of sad when I was writing her 'death'. I had to keep reminding myself 'shes coming back shes coming back.' lol.

brooklynhiggans63-Hope i didnt leave you hanging hun. Sorry this was a bit slow. lol. Hope you enjoy it!!

youngforeternity- lol How did you know I couldnt kill her off??? hmm hmm hmm? lol. I may sound like an idiot for asking, but what's a doonbrook? lol. Oh and I'll send Ama's picture as soon as I can. Once again, sorry for the delay.

Lil' Pirate Lass- Omg you started crying? awww...that's such a compliment. WOw that means my writings affecting some people lol. LEt's wait till the end to find out if they'll be together lol.

bookworm97- Thnx hun. Sorry this wasn't that soon. Still, hope you enjoy.

On with the story...

* * *

Will was speechless as he looked upon Ama's face. Her beautiful face that he had missed so much. He tried to walk to her, but just ended up falling to his knees in front of her. Everyone watched in silence, as Will took her hand and held it against his lips, whispering things none could understand.

"It's alright William. I'm here it's all right." Ama stroked his head as one would a child. She was shocked to find him shaking. She kneeled in front of him and took his face in her hands. He had a look of utter disbelief on his face. By God, he had really thought she was dead! What happened next caused all the occupants in the room to blush, and Elizabeth to leave the room angrily. Will took Ama's face and kissed her lips hungrily. She was too stunned to kiss back. Will tried to get her to respond. Anything that said she returned feelings for him. When she did nothing he grew angry with her and stopped. "You're still engaged to my sister." Ama whispered. "And we need to worry about saving Jack."

"Is he all you think about? I thought you were dead! I thought I'd lost you again. I couldn't…" He couldn't trust himself to continue. He took a deep breath. "Here," He said giving her back her locket, before standing up and leaving as well.

Ama looked down at the locket and smiled despite herself. She had believed it was gone, and her heart had almost broken at that realization.

"What do ya say bout savin' me Jack?" Tia Dalma asked Amalina, laying a hand on her shoulder. Ama unconsciously opened the locket and listened to the quiet music playing.

"I say I'd die for Jack Sparrow." Ama said, shutting the locket. Tia Dalma smiled widely, before disappearing.

Ama jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Barbossa smirking at her. "Ye could always be my bride." Ama shrugged him off and stood up.

"I'd rather cut both me wrists. What was the point of bringing you back anyway?" She glared at him. He just laughed and walked away, Jack the monkey on his shoulders. Ama opened her locket once more. She smiled slightly when she heard the music. "I miss you my love." She whispered into the silence, kissing the necklace. She took a deep breath before leaving Tia Dalma's hut.

Will barely looked at her when she came outside and got into the little boat. Elizabeth glared at her.

"It's nice to have ya back Miss Swann." Gibbs said smiling brightly. She smiled at him, but when she heard sobbing coming from her left, it vanished. She turned to see Regetti crying his eyes out.

"Mate, ya alright?" She asked him.

He nodded before answering. "Aye, it's just…I thought ye were dead." At this point, he blew his nose into Pintel's jacket. Ama smacked him in the head and he smiled at her. "Never thought I'd feel ya hitting me again."

"Let's move before we waste anymore time." Elizabeth snapped. Amalina couldn't help but laugh.

"What? No kiss for your sister Lizzy?" Gibbs held his hands between them, as it looked like they were about to hit each other.

"We can't be wastin' our energy fightin' when Jack needs our help." The women threw a few more glares at each other before calming down. Ama looked at the back of Will's head. _Who knows what's ahead._

-------------------------------------------

"I'll be captaining this ship, Barbossa!" Ama yelled, looking up at the much taller Barbossa.

"Ye'll do no such thing, ye scavvy she-dog!" Gibbs ran and grabbed Ama, as she jumped toward Barbossa aiming for his neck. They had found that Tia Dalma had prepared a ship for them. In fact, it was Ama's own Fernand. Her crew had been waiting for them to arrive for hours. However, when they entered the ship, Barbossa had taken it upon himself to announce ownership of it.

"Let me at him! Bloody stinking old man! Ye couldn't captain yer own ship! No way in hell is you captaining mine!" Ama screaming flailing around in Gibbs arms.

"I'm the only one who knows where the World's end is girl. So don't you be besmirching me name." Barbossa said menacingly. Ama spat in his face. Barbossa touched his cheek in awe, hardly believing the girl had enough gall. She didn't make a sound as his hand collided with her face. Will took out his sword and held it to Barbossa's throat.

"You dare touch her Barbossa?" He spat.

Barbossa took out his own sword. "Aye. You have a problem with that boy?"

Elizabeth pulled Will away forcefully. "It's not worth it Will."

"Aye Maiden. We're doing this fer Jack. Whatever problem ya have with him can wait until after we're done." Gibbs whispered to Ama. She was still tense in his arms, but he doubted she would try to attack Barbossa anymore. He released her, and she stalked away, hitting Elizabeth's shoulder roughly, as she went.

"Don't!" Elizabeth warned Will, as she knew he was going to follow her. Will shrugged her off and pulled Ama, before she could leave.

"Wait," She turned around in a flash, her teeth barred much like a dog.

"Don't touch me!"

Will glared at her. "I don't give a damn that you're angry about Barbossa. But don't you start with me Amalina."

"You dare insult me?" She asked unbelievingly. Will shook his head.

"I wish to help you."

Ama laughed at that. "Help me? How could you possibly help me?" She saw Will look at Gibbs.

"Aye I think it's time we tell her now."

"Tell me what?" She questioned slowly.

"Beckett didn't exactly want Jack's compass for what you think." Will said quietly. Ama remained silent, her eyebrows raised. Will sighed before continuing. "You know that Jack's compass points to whatever your heart truly desires?" Ama nodded. "Apparently you and Beckett had a little run in a few months ago."

"A year," Ama replied, rubbing the scar on her wrist.

Will looked at the painful looking 'P' and continued. "Yes, a year. Care to explain exactly what happened."

Ama shrugged her shoulders. "He set a trap for me. I tried to commandeer a ship, thinking it was a regular sea ship. Beckett had me surrounded before I even stepped foot onto it. Me crew was released, but I wasn't. I stayed with him for three days, before escaping." Ama laughed a little. "Damn man wanted me for his wife. Said it was the only way I'd go free."

"Well apparently he doesn't take rejection very well." Ama looked at Will quizzically. "Beckett gave Jack a chance to escape to the New World. His records of piracy would be erased. But you Ama, you will suffer a worse fate than that. Beckett hasn't changed his mind. He still wants you for a bride." Ama wasn't phased until Gibbs spoke next.

"Aye, and he's been seeking out witches to do his work for him. As opposed as he is to piracy, Beckett's been enlisting the help of shamans to create an object much like Jack's ol' compass. And as long as ya remain a…" Gibbs blushed slightly. "Maiden, then the faster he will find ya. And believe me Ama, when he does…" Gibbs shuddered. "Even Davy Jones won't be able to protect ya from him."

Ama couldn't help but notice that Gibbs said when, and not if. "Then I'll fight him. I can take him. I've done it once."

"It's not that easy." Will said frustrated. "He's not going to find you by himself Ama. He'll have the whole Navy behind him. Beckett instructed me to bring you back to him."

Ama stared unbelievingly at Will. "You would just sell me over to him?" She screeched.

"No! I wouldn't even think about doing that. Handing you over to Beckett would be like sentencing you to your death. He intends to fully make you pay Ama." Will took a deep breath. "This is why Gibbs and I have come up with a plan. Amalina, you and I must get married."

"WHAT?!" Ama and Elizabeth screamed simultaneously.

"I will not marry you William!" Ama screamed before stomping away angrily below deck. Will looked toward Elizabeth, who had a look of shock and hurt on her face.

"Elizabeth," He said reaching out. She turned her back to him angrily. "Elizabeth I'm sorry. I must help Ama. I owe it to her."

"Don't Will," Elizabeth whispered sadly before walking away. Will sighed and turned to Gibbs.

"I'll deal with one Swann, you take the other." Will nodded before heading down stairs. He had to duck as a bottle of rum was hurled at his head.

"Ama…" Another bottle was thrown. "Ama stop!" Will yelled running to her and practically throwing her on top of her cot.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed squirming and struggling out of his grip.

"Not…until you…listen." Will said out of breath. Ama was getting harder and harder to control. "Ama stop!" He yelled, pushing her wrists together, and squeezing. Ama struggled for another minute, before collapsing tiredly against the cot. Both her and Will's heavy breathing was heard in the quiet room. "Ama, it's for your own good." Will whispered still on top of Ama.

Ama laughed sarcastically. "I'd rather marry Beckett and suffer than ever marry you!" She spat. Will couldn't help the anger that took over him. Why did she always have to complicate things? He grabbed her roughly and pulled her up. He stood towering over her, glaring into her face. His hands were pinching her arms painfully.

"Why? Why do you find anything that has to do with me so horrible? You loved me once Ama don't deny it!"

Ama was quiet for a moment, before completely losing it. "I loved you! I LOVED YOU!" She moved out of his grip and slapped him across the face. Will touched his face slightly, but otherwise didn't react. He knew Ama had to go through this. "I would have given you all the stars in the heavens. I would have died for you!" She screamed. "My sister. My own sister, Will. Did you want to hurt me? Did you want to see me suffer? Tell me what were you thinking when you left me on that island?" Ama did not realize that she was crying. "My love, my only love." She sobbed. "I thought that maybe I had made you forget about Elizabeth. That somewhere deep inside you loved me, just as I loved you! That you needed me, as you needed the air to breathe. God, how stupid was I?" She cried. Will felt about to cry himself. He had never seen Ama lose control like this. She looked broken, and defeated. He walked toward her, and pulled her to his chest. "Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, punching and hitting his chest. Will only held tighter, until she relaxed, sobbing in his arms.

After a few minutes, she quieted down. Will's arms still remained around her gently massaging her back. He moved them to the cot, lying down on his back with Ama strewn across him. Ama took a deep breath before speaking again. "In three years I have not cried once. You come back and I can't seem to control my emotions." She laid her head on Will's shoulder. He laughed slightly, kissing the top of Ama's head. "What am I to do?" Ama asked sitting up slightly, and looking at Will.

"We'll get married. That way he won't be able to have you."

"But I won't love you." Ama said quietly. Will looked away, but Ama wasn't having any of that. She grabbed his face with both hands and turned it toward her. "Can ya live with that Will? Can ya live with knowing I will never love you?" Will glared at Ama. She let go of him and stood up. "That's all the answer I needed. There will be no marriage." Ama turned to leave, but Will stood and caught her arm.

"Aye, I can. If you are alive, what it is to me how you feel toward me?"

Ama nodded her head. "So it's agreed. This will be a marriage of convenience. Nothing more." Will nodded unconsciously. He couldn't breathe. Even when he believed Ama to be dead, he had never felt like he had lost her more. She wasn't his anymore; and with a feeling of jealousy, he knew her heart would always belong to Fernand and Jack. "Don't be sad Will. I'll be out of yer life as soon as all this is over with." Ama looked at him once, before walking up the stairs toward the deck of the ship.

"We're going to England." Gibbs announced as Ama appeared from below.

She looked at him strangely. "What do ya mean? Aren't we to be saving Jack. Or have you decided to set mutiny on him again?" Ama spat the last part at Barbossa, who barely flinched at her comment.

"How else will ya be expectin' to get married?" Ama looked at Barbossa confused.

"Yer a captain, you can marry us." Barbossa sighed as if Ama was a annoying child who wouldn't stop pestering him.

"Aye, I can marry you. Nevertheless, the only way to keep Beckett away is if ya get married. Legally." Ama's eyes practically flew out of her head. Barbossa smiled. "Ya can't be expectin' to let Beckett know yer married without the proper paperwork." He grinned slyly at her.

"You bastard! You're doing this for yer own pleasure. Never mind that me whole crew might be killed. Ya just want to see me suffer." Ama took out her sword and ran toward Barbossa, but Gibbs caught her around the waist.

"Calm down Maiden. He's telling the truth. Without yer marriage being approved by the court, Beckett can do as he wishes."

"I can't just walk into England. Do ya forget I'm a pirate Gibbs?" She asked. Gibbs let her go, watching her in case she decided to attack Barbossa again.

"Aye, ye are a pirate. The Bloody Maiden. But as far as anyone else knows, Amalina Swann is dead. Long gone from the world."

"So I've risen from the dead?" Ama asked frustrated.

"A shipwreck. Ye were shipwrecked and were discovered just a few months ago, alive and healthy." Ama listened fully to what Gibbs was saying. It wasn't a bad idea. In fact, it could actually work.

She turned toward Barbossa. "England, here we come."

* * *

Well I hope you liked that chapter. But now I have sort of a challenge for you guys. I'm going to be making a video on youtube for this story sometime soon. I was wondering if any of you guys would like to help me or make one of your own. You can make AMa whoever you want. Ok just pm or reply your response. 


	21. Chapter 21

Hello my beautiful(and hopefully forgiving) readers! Enough words can't express how sorry I am for updating so late. School has been rough, but I haven't forgotten my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this very late chapter. I am sooooo sorry! Thanks to my lovely E-Hater friend Ninavs2 for being my beta!

On with the story!!

* * *

Ama looked with sadness at her chamber. Her ship. This was her ship. So why were they making her leave it behind? Currently they were in Tortuga. It seemed everyone had worked against her, insisting she needed to leave her precious ship behind to ensure their safety. Her ship was far too recognizable. Especially when half the armada was looking for her. They already had another ship they would be able to use. Gabriel would be looking after it for a while. So here she was. Saying goodbye to the one thing that meant so much to her. Her life, her freedom; it had all begun on this ship.

"Ama are you ready to leave?" His voice snapped her out of her stupor. She didn't turn around as she answered him.

"Why do I have the feeling this is the last I will see of my ship?" She shook her head before Will could answer, and turned to him. "I'm ready."

--------------------------------------

Hate filled her eyes as she looked at the bloody thing. "I am not touching that!" She said through clenched teeth.

Barbossa merely rolled his eyes. "How else would ya be expectin' to look like a lady? Walkin' around in men's breeches?"

"I don't care! I won't be touchin' it!" With that, Ama took the dress in her hands, threw it to the floor, and proceeded to tramp on it.

They had arrived in England not but an hour ago. Everything was going according to plan…well almost everything. Barbossa had left the ship for just a moment (disguised of course) to make a few arrangements for them. Ama had not been allowed to leave her chambers until he came back; Will was to stand guard. After the bloody nose she gave him, he had put Anamaria in charge instead. It seemed the two women calmed each other.

After a few minutes, Barbossa had returned with a golden colored dress, so beautiful anyone would have envied it. It had little bows trailing the bottom, and a black trim around the neck and sleeves. As soon as Ama was told it was to be her wedding dress, she had spat at their feet and cursed them all for dragging her into this. She'd gotten even more violent when they showed her the corset that went with the dress.

"Miss Amalina, I think ya should be wearin' it. We want to make the court believe you're the same as ya were back then. Ya used ta like wearin' dresses didn't ya?"

Ama glared at Gibbs who slightly shrank back. Will sighed angrily and grabbed the dress from the floor. "You're acting ridiculous Amalina. Just wear the dress. What's the worst that could happen?"

Ama looked at Will with wide angry eyes. "What's the worst that could happen? What's me crew to say when they see their captain walking around in a frilly dress?"

"I'll cut out the tongue of anyone who speaks against you captain!" Anamaria said passionately. Will smiled at her, and she winked in return.

Ama crossed her arms and glared at Anamaria. "Even me own crew's against me."

Elizabeth glared at her. "You're behaving like a child. I wore mine without complaint." Elizabeth had also received a dress of her own. However, hers was far less extravagant and it was a dark maroon color. It seemed Barbossa liked that color on her.

Ama whirled around and looked at Elizabeth with an almost maniac look. "Lizzy, I suggest ya go upstairs before ya get hurt!" Anamaria began leading Elizabeth up the steps, mumbling something about it being for her own good.

"Ama just wear it." Will half pleaded.

Ama merely glanced at him, before sighing dramatically. "Fine! I'll wear the damned thing." She grabbed the dress angrily from Will's hands. The three men looked at her expectantly. "Well? Do ya want me ta change or not?" They quickly scattered out of Ama's chamber and up the stairs. Ama huffed as she looked at the dress and corset. "Now how the hell am I supposed to get that on?" Almost as if reading her thoughts, a knock sounded at the door before Anamaria walked in ready to help her dress.

She picked up the corset. Ama quickly took off her trousers and the large white linen shirt she had on. Standing naked before Anamaria, she grabbed the newly bought camisole and put it over her head. The silk felt strange on her unaccustomed skin.

"Now turn around Captain." She did as Anamaria instructed a scowl on her face the whole time. Anamaria didn't dare laugh. She knew Ama's temper was worse than hers, and didn't want to tempt it. "Prepare yourself Captain. This may hurt." She proceeded to put the corset around Ama's waist and pulled the strings tightly. Ama groaned in pain. She could almost feel the strings of the corset ripping into her skin. She braced herself against the wall of the ship to steady her wavering feet.

"Ana…maria…must you… tighten it so much?" She questioned out of breath. It had been three years since she had even seen a corset, let alone worn one.

"I'm afraid I must. Ya can't fit into yer dress otherwise. Mayhap if ya didn't drink three bottles of rum a day, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Ama tried to growl, but it came out as a squeak. "Bugger….off!" She heaved.

Anamaria tied the last pair of strings together and patted Ama on her shoulder. "All finished Captain."

Ama took her hands away from the wall, and almost fell over in exhaustion. The corset was making it unbearable for her to even think about breathing, let alone actually do it. She looked down at her waist and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her waist was so tiny. It looked like that of a child's. And her breasts…well, those were certainly perkier. They almost touched her chin.

"Now for the dress." Anamaria took the beautiful gown and helped get it over Ama's head. After all the ties were in place, she began fiddling with Ama's hair.

"What in the hell do ya think yer doing?" Ama asked outraged.

"Your hair is far too wild fer that dress." Ama grunted, but Anamaria would have none of it. She was a pirate yes. But she was also a woman. And every woman was to look like a queen on their wedding.

She tied Ama's hair into a bun at the nape of her neck, and turned her to look in the mirror. What she saw stunned them both.

----------------------------------------------

Will couldn't take it anymore. How long was it taking for her to get into a simple dress? He had been pacing the deck of the ship for a while now, and he was tired of it. He had half a mind to march down there and stuff the bloody thing on her head! He was just about to do exactly that, when an Angel ascended the stairs.

He almost couldn't believe it was Amalina, so beautiful did she look. She walked up the stairs looking arrogant, yet there was a hint of doubt lingering there. It made her even more attractive. Her hair not in it's usual wild manner, was tied at her neck with a thin black ribbon. She looked fragile and delicate. Yet the scar on her face showed strength. She looked thinner too, no doubt from the corset. Will couldn't help his eyes lingering to her chest. They were so inviting. She looked like a queen. A strong queen who packed a good punch, he thought rubbing his aching nose. She seemed so regal and just plain pretty, that even beautiful Elizabeth seemed bland in her presence.

Will couldn't help but look in awe as she stopped in front of him, her chin raised high.

"Well?" She spat.

"You look beautiful." He said frankly. She looked shocked for a moment, before collecting herself.

"Aye that ya do Miss Amalina." Gibbs said smiling at her. Pintel and Regetti had their mouths open as well.

Will snapped out of his stupor, just enough to offer her his hand. She refused. He sighed. "We must make everyone believe we are in love." She looked at him skeptically before nodding and accepting his hand. A sudden warmness filled them both. It pleased Will. It terrified Ama.

"Let's get goin' then." Barbossa huffed angrily.

The three of them and Elizabeth walked off the ship easily enough. Ama was surprised the marshals hadn't checked their ship. Everyone else would have been too easily recognized, and as Barbossa was wearing a cloak of fine black material, know one would no who was hidden beneath it. Just a servant with two women of noble background and a blacksmith. Beckett had pardoned Will of his charges so there was to be no worrying of that. Ever since the New World had been colonized it had become harder and harder to dock at a British port. That much she was certain. She guessed, though that Tia Dalma was somehow behind this.

Ama couldn't help but gasp as they walked into town. The place of her birth had changed so much. She couldn't believe it had been over ten years since she had been here. She felt Will stir beside her, before bending his head to her ear.

"Is something wrong?" She simply shook her head but did not reply.

"This way," Barbossa grunted as he turned into an alley. It was a bit hard for Ama to walk. The corset was constricting her breathing, and the dress was so puffy it became hard to take long strides as she was accustomed to.

They stopped at a door Barbossa practically knocked down. The door was opened just a bit, and a brute of a man poked his head out. "Whad'ya wants?"

"We need ta be speakin' ta yer captain. Heard he came back ta good ol' England."

The gruff man suddenly opened the door a little wider, and he looked a bit more domineering. He leered at Elizabeth, but sneered at Ama. She rolled her eyes. Being in a dress had changed nothing. Elizabeth would always be the far prettier one.

"And who might ya be?"

Barbossa took off the cloak and held his sword to the man's throat. "Tell him Barbossa's come to collect some debt."

The man looked down at the sword before nodding fervently and rushing inside. He returned just a few moments later and opened the door wide. Ama looked at Barbossa with a curious expression as he smirked at her and walked in, following the brute.

They walked into a room filled with cobwebs and dust. It looked to be as if it was an old Inn that just hadn't been taken care of. Ama grimaced as she saw a scantily clad woman walk up to Will. She also couldn't help the jealousy that seemed to spring out of nowhere.

"What's this Barbossa? You've brought us into a damned brothel?" She spat at the man

A man Ama did not recognize came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. "Such harsh words from a woman of such high class."

Ama sneered at the man and suddenly held a dagger to his neck. Barbossa was shocked that she had seemed to hide it in her bosom. The man looked at her with amusement rather than fear, which angered her even more. "Do ya know who yer talkin to?" She whispered menacingly.

The man's lips lifted slightly in amusement. She was almost shocked at how handsome he was. With his sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me, correct?"

"It be the Bloody Maiden o' course." Barbossa interjected rolling his eyes.

The man looked at Barbossa before turning back to Ama. He almost had a look of admiration in his eyes. "Bloody Maiden," He whispered. The sound of his voice immediately soothed Ama for some reason. "I've heard many stories about you."

"Aye," She nodded, lowering her dagger.

Will glared at the man, and quickly went to Ama's side. "And who are you?"

The man looked at Will curiously, before turning back to Ama and lifting her hand. She was stunned when he kissed the back of it, and whispered enchantingly, "Guspard Clavier; honored to make your acquaintance Bloody Maiden."

Ama took her hand away slowly. She cleared her throat and was about to curse at the man, when a loud stomping came from the stairs. They all turned and watched as a frightening looking man came down. He had a patch over one eye, and one of his arms was missing.

"Hector you maggot, I heard you were back." The man's gruff voice said. It brought chill's down everyone's spine.

Barbossa merely smirked up at the man. "Yes well Duvlin, I couldn't just come back to good ol' mother England and not say hello to me own brother."

Everyone turned shocked eyes to Barbossa. That certainly was a surprise. Barbossa's brother grinned, but it looked more like a grimace. "And what is it ya be needin'?" Duvlin came down the stairs and looked at Barbossa expectantly.

"Perhaps we can speak in a more private chamber?"

Duvlin looked as if he was thinking for a moment, before turning and walking into a room just near the bar. Barbossa turned to the others and beckoned them to follow.

Guspard smirked at Will as he pulled Ama by the waist into the cramped room. Will couldn't help but want to throttle the man as he shut the door behind them.

Duvlin was sitting behind a large desk, looking at Ama with his one visible eye. There was recognition there. Or perhaps he had heard the exchange downstairs just moments before. "Begin," He instructed.

"It seems our dear old friend Cutler Beckett has found himself besmirched with the Bloody Maiden here."

Duvlin turned to Ama. "Bloody Maiden. I've heard many things about ya lass. May I tell you, none are good."

"Then ye've heard correct." Ama nodded.

Duvlin merely smiled at her. "Well then, what be the problem?"

"Beckett is sending the whole navy out lookin' for the Bloody Maiden here. He's even been usin' witches to find us." Barbossa turned to Will with a grin. "Which is where young Turner here steps in."

There was understanding in Duvlin's eyes. "Ya mean to marry the girl." He nodded to himself.

"I ain't a mere girl!" Ama spat. She felt Guspard tighten his hold on her arm, almost in warning. She glared at him.

"Yes well," Barbossa continued, eying Ama. "We need a legal marriage, approved by the court. Otherwise, there be no use in marrying her. Beckett would'na see it as a real marriage."

Duvlin nodded, before looking at Guspard. "Escort our," He glanced at Ama, Will, and Elizabeth. "guests to their bedchambers for the night. Me brother and I have a bit of catching up to do."

Guspard nodded and began leading Ama out of the room. She roughly pulled her arm away from his. "I'm capable of walkin me self." Guspard only smiled as he watched Ama's every step in front of him.

Will couldn't take his eyes off of the two of them. Guspard was watching his future wife a little too closely for his taste. Something had to be changed about that.

-----------------------------------------

"Ama you cannot stay here by yourself!"

Ama almost snarled at Will. "You dare tell me what to do? Why I would have yer neck had we been on me ship!"

Will glared at her. "Well, we're not are we? I will not stand for you sleeping in the same room as," He looked disgustedly at Guspard. "him."

"I will do whatever I please Turner! Don't ya be darin' telling me what to do again? Savvy?" And with that, Ama shut the door in Will's face and turned to a grinning Guspard.

Guspard had done just as Duvlin had told him to. He had shown Elizabeth and Will to their respectful rooms, but with a grin had told Ama that the only room left was his. Ama had at first reeled from anger, but after seeing Will's reaction had been quite happy to share Guspard's quarters.

"I'm too happy to see your enjoying your new settings Maiden." Guspard all but laughed.

"Don't be kiddin' yerself. Ye'll be sleepin' on the ground." Ama glared at him.

"Ah, but that's not exactly fair is it?" Guspard looked as if he was going to wet himself with joy. It was an almost endearing sight. "I'll be sleeping in the bed, same as you. Unless of course you'd like to sleep on the ground. I may be just a sailor, but I don't think it's befitting of a captain to be sleeping on the cold dirty floor."

Ama thought about it for a minute. "I don't think it's very befitting of a sailor to be talkin' like nobility."

"Or a noblewoman talking like a mere beggar." Guspard shot back. Then with a grin, "Miss Swann."

Ama turned shocked toward him. "How did you…"

"Know?" Guspard chuckled. "You may not know me, but I know you Miss Swann. You were very close to my brother." He winked at her slightly. Ama could not comprehend what he was saying. His brother?

Then with a shock, she realized why he looked so familiar. "Fernand," She whispered, her hands immediately going to the locket around her neck.

"Aye," Guspard nodded, his eyes darkening slightly. "Such a shame my brother died never," He stepped very close to her, leering at the sight of her. "_appreciating_ all of your virtues."

"Yer brother never touched me!" Ama spat. She was shocked to find tears in her eyes just at the mention of Fernand. "You know yer brother's dead?" She asked, turning so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall.

Guspard looked at his fingers unfazed. "Yes, in fact I was there to retrieve the body. Such a shame my brother couldn't inherit the family trait."

"Of what, cowardice?" Ama growled.

Guspard chuckled. "Of course not. Father did always say he wasn't as cunning as the rest of us."

"Yer disgusting." Ama closed her eyes at the bile that rose to her throat. She suddenly didn't want to be in a room alone with this creature. Her eyes suddenly went to the door. Guspard saw this.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm not disgusting enough to actually touch you by force."

Ama had trouble believing that statement, but went to the bed anyway. She tried to ignore the pain of the corset cutting into her back. She fell asleep, her back to Guspard and her pistol in her hand, ready to strike at any moment; haunted by dreams of a past love.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello all. Yes i know this is late yet again, but i have a good reason. Sort of. School's just been hectic. What with term papers and final exams...i barely had time to breathe. But i am sorry. Im already starting on the next chappie so hopefully thats a good sign. ok on with the story...

* * *

Will looked out the dirty, dusty window in the room he was given. A beggar, not much older than he, was pleading for money. A little away, he could see the noblewomen of England chatting happily together; as if nothing in the world bothered them. Children's laughter was heard farther down the village. Overall, it seemed a normal sight.

Will had never been an envious person. Yet, looking down at the villagers, he realized how much he wanted a regular life. No pirates, no treasure. Definitely no witches. All he wanted was to go back to Port Royal, and settle into a rather dull life. Mayhap even, have a few children.

"Will?" A soft hand and voice pulled him from his daydreams. He had barely heard Elizabeth come into the room. She had a worried look upon the beautiful face of hers. "Will?" She repeated. "Are you alright?"

Was he alright? In all, honestly he didn't know. So many things had changed since Ama had come back into his life. He uttered a barely audible yes.

Elizabeth looked as if she didn't believe him. Will smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm fine Elizabeth." He kissed her forehead, as if reassuring her.

"What were you thinking about?" Elizabeth asked softly. It broke her heart to be this close to Will, yet not be able to kiss him or touch him how she wanted to.

Will looked away slightly. "Reflecting on the past." He laughed softly. In another time he would have been a babbling fool, alone in a room with Elizabeth Swann; the woman he so loved. When had his feelings changed so much toward her?

Elizabeth giggled slightly. "Things have changed haven't they?" She sobered and looked at Will nervously. "You know I always believed by now we'd be married. Perhaps even with a child."

Will closed his eyes and groaned. "Elizabeth, please," It pained him to hear the sorrow in her voice.

"What Will?" She asked angrily, turning her back on him. "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way!" She faced him again. Will almost reeled back from the tears falling down her face. "Never will I love a man like you William Turner." She stepped close to him and touched his face. "Can't you see Will? We're meant to be. Amalina coming back cannot change your mind or your heart that quickly. Don't deny it Will!"

Will looked at her for a moment before getting his arms and legs to move. He took her hand from his cheek and kissed it, closing his eyes. Her hands were calloused, compared to the first time they met. "Elizabeth," He said lacing his hand with hers. "I will always love you, but" He didn't have a chance to finish as Elizabeth broke the gap between them and kissed Will with as much passion as she could muster. Will kissed her back, before realizing what he was doing. She felt so nice. She felt…right.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ama woke up to the bright sun shining in her face. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but found her bones still asleep. There was a dull pain in her arm. She tried to stretch it out, but found her wrist unable to move from the bed. She was now fully awake, and found her arm immobile. She looked up and discovered her right wrist was bound and cuffed to the bedpost. Cursing she pulled the chain and tried to get it to release. She tried three times, but to no avail.

"I see you've woken up princess."

Ama turned sharply to the doorway only to see a smirking Guspard eating an apple. "Bastard! Free me this instant! Wait till I get me hands on you!" She spat.

Guspard only smirked in response. Ama continued to struggle, before spotting something. Her pistol stood out on top of the shabby bed. She realized Guspard's mistake as her other arm (which was free) reached out and grabbed the pistol. She aimed it at his heart and pulled the trigger. Expecting a loud noise to pierce the room, she was shocked when all she heard was silence. She tried firing a few more times, but to no avail.

"You don't really think I'd be that foolish did you?" Guspard threw something on the floor. Her bullets.

"What's yer game?" Ama spat.

Guspard smiled gently, before coming to sit on the end of the bed. Ama tried to kick him, but was unable to. She still wore the dress and it weighed her down greatly.

"Tisk, tisk Miss Swann. No game, only…" He smirked a bit. "A little fun."

Ama glared. "I could scream." She threatened.

Guspard laughed. "And who would hear you? The wench's downstairs. Or perhaps the drunkards indulging themselves in gambling and debauchery."

Confusion clouded Ama's face. "But Will,"

"Ah, the young pirate. It seems he's left you for the day. Went for a walk with that lovely sister of yours." Ama couldn't help the sudden anger that swallowed her. Guspard saw this and smiled at her. "Don't be too upset princess." He reached over and purposely brushed his hands over the swell of her breast. Ama spit in his face, but he only smirked and wiped it off. He opened the chain and stood up.

Ama rubbed her sore wrist and looked at him strangely. "Why do ya free me? You know I could easily kill you."

"Yes, but it's your curious mind that stops you." Guspard threw over his shoulder as he exited the room. "Come quickly princess."

--------------------------------

"Explain to me again this brilliant game of yers."

"Sarcasm will get you no where princess." Guspard scorned as one would a child. "Now listen closely and you might just understand."

Ama had followed Guspard to an empty room above the room they occupied the night before. It was large, and despite the dust and grime, it looked as if it was once beautiful. She was now out of her heavy dress and corset; wearing just her undergarments.

"The object of the game," Guspard began. "Is to trick you opponent. First round we parry. The second we move onto more advanced parrying. I'm sure a pirate like yourself understands exactly what I am trying to say." Ama nodded. "The third…well," He smirked. "Things will begin to get interesting."

Ama stood before Guspard, sword in one hand, dagger in the other. She smirked at him. "Suppose I kill you. What then?"

Guspard guffawed "You won't kill me."

"And why not?" Ama asked indignantly.

Guspard simply smiled. "I look too much like my brother."

At that, Ama growled and swung her sword at Guspard. As if knowing she would do this, Guspard moved to the side. His sword clanked with hers, as she swung a second time, aiming for his head.

"Now, now princess…don't let your anger…get the best of you." Guspard breathed trying to dodge her sword from descending upon his head.

"Oaf!" Ama shrieked swinging her sword at him. She looked like a lunatic, but she looked very passionate. Her skills as a swordsmen (or rather woman) had improved greatly. She moved with grace even as she shrieked like a banshee.

Guspard for the first time since their little duel began fought back. He thrust his sword at Ama, slicing a bit of her shirt. She paused and looked up, shocked. Guspard merely shrugged and smirked. Ama growled and swung her sword at him again. She was more than a little angry now.

Ama was a tricky swordsman. Guspard figured this when she had backed him into a corner. He couldn't even remember having moved his feet.

Smirking at him, Ama almost laughed at the look on his face. "Amazed that you're not as good as ya think?"

Guspard shook his head. "No. Only amazed you can get so easily distracted." Before she had time to be confused, Ama's feet were knocked from below her, and she fell onto her back. She could barely move. Not because of the pain; because of the shock and humiliation she felt. "You lose." Guspard smirked, the tip of his sword on Ama's neck.

Ama merely huffed and pushed his sword away. She stood up angrily and proceeded to leave the room.

"Oh come on princess, don't be a sore loser now!" Guspard called after her.

---------------------------------------------------

Frustrated with how the duel ended, Ama practically tore down the halls as she went back to her room. Mumbling incoherently, she didn't notice someone stopped directly in front of her.

"Ooof," She grunted as she bumped into Will and fell no the floor with a thud.

"Ama!" Will exclaimed, trying to help her up.

She swatted his hands away angrily. "Oaf!" She stood and glared up at Will, who was still a good two heads taller than her. "Bloody stinkin' oaf! All of ya rotten men!" She began mumbling again, before entering her room and slamming the door.

Will looked at the door with a confused expression. And he was slightly scared. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard something crash right against it, so he braced himself as he decided to let himself in. Just as soon as he walked in, a candleholder was whizzed right passed his ear.

"I hate men!" Ama screamed in anger, kicking everything in the room around. She looked as if she was about to aim something else at Will's head, but he grabbed her hands just in time.

"Amalina, what on earth happened?" He asked. Until that moment, Will hadn't noticed what Ama was wearing. Yet, as he was into her eyes, he couldn't help his own from trailing a bit. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "And what on earth are you wearing?"

The look she gave him next frightened him so much that he immediately let go of her hands. She certainly was a scary one. "Leave me alone Will!" She turned her back on him and proceeded to kick more things. "Why don't you go be with yer little whore!" She shouted, still kicking things.

"Excuse me!"

Will and Ama both turned to see Elizabeth standing at the entrance of the doorway, hands on her hips with a scowl on her pretty face. Will smiled at her. Ama merely rolled her eyes. "Oi Lizzy, just talkin' bout you love."

"I heard," Elizabeth scowled some more.

Will turned back to Ama (who started kicking things again) and tried to get her attention again. "Ama, what happened?"

"He happened that's what! Bloody stinkin' sod! Thinkin' he's better than me!"

"Is she talking about me again?" Guspard smirked.

Ama looked at him angrily and stalked toward him. "You! You rotten, cheating, disgusting, ugly excuse fer a man!"

"Now, now princess, I won't have you calling me ugly."

Ama turned around and began her process of kicking again. Will looked at Guspard with a disgusted look. "What did you do to her?"

"Me? Oh nothing. The princess is merely recovering."

Will practically seethed when he heard this. "If you touched her, I swear I'll…"

"No, no. I didn't harm the girl. If anything she came onto me."

What happened next could only be described as the most frightening experience in Guspard's life. A loud screech filled the room, and before anyone could do anything, Ama flew on top of Guspard and began pummeling him.

"Stupid, arrogant, son of a…"

--------------------------------------------------

"Feeling any better?" Will asked with a smile on his face.

Guspard grimaced from behind his black eye. "She can certainly throw a punch can't she?"

It had taken nearly ten minutes, five men, and a gasping Elizabeth to pry Ama off Guspard. After her near murder, Ama had then collapsed. Leaving behind Guspard with three broken ribs, a broken nose, two black eyes, a bloody lip, and a sorely punctured ego.

"Aye, that she can." Will said proudly. He looked down at a sleeping Ama and smoothed over her hair. She grimaced.

"She even does that in her sleep when she's around you. Shame."

Will ignored his comment, and looked up at Guspard. "You sure it's safe for you to still be in this room? We wouldn't want her waking up and killing you."

Guspard frowned and touched his bleeding lip.

"Here," Elizabeth said, handing him a wet rag.

Guspard smiled at her, before a thought came to his head. "Where were you two anyway?"

Will cleared his throat, while Elizabeth blushed profusely. Guspard merely raised an eyebrow. Will rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any concern of yours, but we were looking for a nice church to get married in."

"And I suppose ya would be wantin' a priest ta be marryin' ya as well?" The inhabitants in the room turned to see Barbossa in the doorway with a scowl on his face. "What the hell do ya think yer doin' showin' yer face in public eye. We risked enough gettin' ya here. We can't do with more o' yer foolishness."

Duvlin appeared from nowhere and nodded his head. "Aye, my brother appears to be right fer once in his life." Barbossa rolled his eyes at the comment. "The Wedding must be tonight; if ya want to make it out of England alive that is."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and left the room gasping for air. Will looked at her retreating back. Barbossa saw this and sighed. "There be no use in goin' after the girl. No consolin' will change her attitude." He looked at Ama. "I don't what yer been up to, but someone wake her up."

Guspard flew away from Ama's side. "Not me!"

Duvlin twitched a little. "It aint gonna be me."

All eyes in the room turned to Will. He sighed. "All right, all right." He looked at Ama and prepared himself. His hands were even beginning to shake. Frankly, the woman scared him. "Amalina," He said gently shaking her. She didn't move. He looked at the others for help, but they seemed to be avoiding his eye. "Cowards." He whispered under his breath. "Ama," He whispered again, shaking her with more aggression now. She began to stir, but her eyes remained closed. "Amalina, please wake up." Ama mumbled incoherently. Will thought he heard his name and smiled. "Yes love. It's me. I'm here."

"Fernand," Ama whispered gently. The smile on Will's face vanished. Guspard broke out laughing.

Will grew angry and shook Ama roughly. "Wake up!"

"Don't leave!" Ama screamed sitting up and clutching Will's arms. She was sweaty and out of breath.

Will, immediately forgetting his anger, began to soothe her. "Hush. You're safe." He pushed her hair back, which was now damp with sweat and clinging to her forehead.

Ama looked around confused, before her eyes landed on Guspard. Her eyes immediately grew angry. "You!" She shrieked, preparing to launch herself at him. Will saw this and pulled Ama back, using all his force.

"Amalina…now is not…the time." Will said, struggling to keep Ama still.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Ama screamed, trying to break free of Will.

"Enough!" Duvlin shouted. Silence ensued. "We don't have time fer games! It's time we begin." And with that, he left the room, a scared Guspard and smirking Barbossa following.

Ama looked up at Will confused. "Begin what?"

Will smiled nervously. "Why our wedding of course."

And with that, Ama proceeded to faint once again.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my lovely readers. Yes! This chapter is out quicker than the others! lol. Personally, i love this chapter. But for my younger readers, you might want to be a little careful. I would rate this scene as a rather mature one, so those of you who would not want to read that particular section, I will put an x from where it begins, and x from where it ends.

lily1121- Hey love, thanks for reviewing. Hope this was quick enough!!

Ninavs2- Oh my dear E-Hater friend, i fear I'm going to be the death of you. lol. I just read your message and I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter.

Hermione09Weasley- Yes that was a rather funny chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

raedae- Hello my lovely new reader. Dont fret, I'm posting the new chapter now. lol. Im glad you enjoyed my story. I always love new readers!

StarsOfMystery- Hello darling. School has been driving me crazy as well. I'm so glad exams are finally over! I loved that scene where she nearly killed him. I was cracking up the whole time i was writing it. lol.

Oh before I forget. I want to thank all of my readers for sticking with me and reviewing. I also want to thank Ninavs2 for being the best beta. Love you my E-Hater friend!!

Other than that enjoy!!

* * *

She walked into the room without a smile. Without a happy thought in her mind. As if she was going to her noose rather than her wedding. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her eyes were toward the ground. Her mind imagining this day with someone else. Someone long gone. Dressed in breeches and a man's shirt, she looked more like she was going into battle than anything else.

"Come on princess." Guspard whispered as she made it to the middle of the room. He held out his hand for her to take.

Ama looked at his outstretched hand with a sort of dread coursing through her veins. She couldn't do this. It wasn't right. She wasn't meant to be with Will. The man she was meant to be with was cruelly taken from her. "I cant do this." She whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"You must," Guspard whispered back, looking almost pained for her.

Ama took a deep breath before accepting his hand. She kept her head up and her eyes straight ahead, not daring to look at anyone. She could hear movement beside her, but didn't turn to see. She only moved when Guspard let go. She felt Will more than she saw him. He was next to her now; the heat from his body warming her. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was stand still.

Duvlin moved in front of the pair and waited a short second before beginning. "I hope everyone knows why we're all here." Barbossa could be heard sniggering in the background. "Yes well, lets begin. I'm going to make it short and to the point. Any of you have a problem with that?" He glared at everyone in the room. "Good. William Turner you have been blessed by God ta have this…woman in yer life. Do ya accept her as yer wife?"

Will didn't look at Ama. "I do," A gasp of air was heard from a few feet away. Will closed his eyes, as he knew it was Elizabeth.

Duvlin continued. "Amalina Swann, you have been given a man to be loyal to. Do ya accept his hand in marriage?"

Ama didn't respond. After about a minute, Guspard elbowed her. "Come now princess. We don't have much time."

Ama glared at Duvlin. "Aye," And that was all she uttered.

"Then by the power vested in me as captain of the _Gautier, _I now pronounce you man and wife."

The whole room froze for a moment. What had just happened had just begun to seep into everyone's system. Ama and Will weren't just Ama and Will anymore. They were husband and wife. Bound for the rest of their days together. There was silence for a moment. A silence that almost killed Ama as she realized what she had just done. She married a man who had betrayed her love, deceived her, and made her a fool. She had married the enemy. (A/N: Sorry but I had to say this. Ha-ha now you know what the title means.)

Barbossa was the first to break the silence. "Now we haven't much time. No time ta pack yer things. Here," He said throwing everyone a black cloak. "No one will see you in the dark of the night wearing these. The Black aint but a little away from where we left it. Go there quickly. You two first." He said looking at Will and Ama. "We'll follow in a few minutes. That'll give ya enough time ta consummate yer marriage."

Ama's eyes almost flew out of her head. "WHAT?" She screamed angrily.

"Well ya don't expect a marriage ta be fully binding without…" Duvlin made some crude hand gestures along with his words.

Ama looked in disbelief. "What does that matter? Our marriage is legally binding. That should be enough!"

"Stupid girl. Do ya think if Beckett were ta get ya somehow, he'd be concerned about whether yer marriage was legal or not?" Barbossa said angrily.

Ama shook her head. "I don't care. I DON'T CARE!" She ran out of the room, her cloak forgotten on the ground.

"Damn it to hell, run after her boy!" Duvlin screamed. Will put on his cloak and didn't give a second thought as he ran after her.

----------------------------------------------------

When he had seen her come into the room, his heart had stopped. When he had noticed she wouldn't look him in the eye…his heart broke. She looked so beautiful. Her raven hair was strewn about just as always. Wild and looking quite a mess. She looked how she should have looked. Like a pirate.

He had dreamed of the moment of finally marrying Ama. Yearned for it even. Yet he knew she didn't want this. Her true love was someone else. Someone he could never be in her eyes. Yet he knew she loved him once. Long ago.

Now as he searched for her frantically, he couldn't help but think how their wedding would have been were circumstances different. Had he not let her go almost four years ago. Had he been more truly aware of her feelings for him. It would have all been different. And yet…

"Ama?" He said softly into the night as he heard soft music playing. He blindly went forward, behind an old shack next to the ocean front. As he went closer, the music stopped. Instead, Ama decided to speak.

"The Black Pearl's over there." She said pointing to a dark mass a little away.

Will knew she wouldn't and didn't want to talk. So he stayed silent as they walked to the ship.

------------------------------------------

A dread filled Ama as they climbed aboard the deck of the Black Pearl. She felt as if death was knocking on her door.

"Miss Swann what a pleasure to have ya back." Gibbs said smiling. When she didn't smile back he frowned.

Gabriel stepped forward and touched Ama's shoulder gently. "Amalina?"

Ama merely looked down. "Gabriel, please make sure my…husband gets proper room and board." There was a collective shock as she said the word husband. "I'll be in my chambers." And with that, she went below deck.

-----------------------------------------(x- it starts here kiddies. So if you dont want to read, just look for the next x)

Ama was laying in her bed when she heard the door open. She knew it was Will. She knew his smell. She wasn't stupid. She knew they were going to have to do this. Whether by choice or not, she knew she and Will must abide. If not for her safety, than her crews. She knew if she was taken, there would be no hope for the Fernand.

She could hear him undress, but couldn't see him. Her back was to the door. When she heard his breeches fall, she shut her eyes tightly. She held her breath as he got into the bed beside her.

"Even if you don't want to, we must. I will not force you but you must understand it is the only way."

When he talked, Ama could smell rum off his breath. She was shocked. Will wasn't one to drink. She stayed quiet for a moment, her body rigid. She waited a few minutes before sitting up and facing Will. She looked him straight in the eye, before taking off her shirt slowly. She didn't flinch nor did she shy away. There was a strange look in her eye. One of anger and hopelessness.

Will looked at her angrily. How easily she was putting her breasts on display for him. He couldn't help but wonder how many other men had seen her naked body. He couldn't believe the rage taking over his body. The jealousy coursing through his veins. And the lust.

When she moved to remove her breeches, he pulled her hands away roughly. He practically threw her on her back and put his weight on her. He looked her in the eyes before leering at her breasts.

Ama could feel his breath on her. The strong smell of rum making her want to gag. He glared at her.

"What do you want Ama?" He said touching her stomach softly. She stayed quiet. "Do you want your Fernand back?" He moved his hand higher. "Do you want Jack Sparrow?" She gasped when his hand touched her breast. The unfamiliar feeling was strange to her. "Or do you want to make a fool of me?" He kissed her neck. "Hmm. Tell me Ama. What do you want."

"I want," She gasped. Everything felt so new and…nice. "I want my life back."

Will stopped kissing her neck. His eyes were darkened with the alcohol. "It's too late for that." An image of Ama below another man screaming in pleasure floated through his mind. He growled and roughly ripped her breeches off. Without a warning, he entered her.

Ama screamed as a sudden pain, one never felt before, came over her. She couldn't breathe. Nothing had ever felt like this. It felt as if her body was being ripped apart.

When Will felt tears on his chest, he looked down. He was shocked to see Ama crying, and was even more shocked at the fact that…Ama was a virgin. He suddenly felt sick. He stayed frozen, barely moving, as his large eyes looked down at her scared face. " I didn't…I didn't know. I thought…"

Will couldn't move. As hard as he tried to move away from her, he couldn't. He couldn't believe what he had done. He started whispering 'I'm sorry,' over and over again. He didn't notice Ama had stopped crying. He hadnt noticed she had begun to move her hips trying to get him to do the same.

"I'm so sorry Ama," He kissed her forehead and pulled himself away from her quickly. He took one last look at her before leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------(x- you can look now)

Ama merely stared as he pulled on his breeches, and practically ran from the room. She was confused. And embarrassed. She was stupid to think he would desire her.

Shamefully, she pulled the covers around her naked form. She tried not to cry as she got out of bed and began to dress. She knew she wasn't pretty. But she didn't think she was gruesome either. The fact that Will had practically ran from their marriage bed made her sick. She wasn't angry. She was more distraught then angry. She didn't think she was that bad. She had tried to get over the searing pain by moving her hips. Will had obviously been disgusted by her eagerness.

She cursed herself repeatedly as she made her way to the deck of her ship. She saw Gabriel cursing at Will; rather loudly. Ama was shocked. Never in her life had she seen Gabriel curse like that. Even when she became a pirate, she was still regal and timid Gabriel. Not the mad woman before her.

"And for the record, you neither appreciate nor deserve Captain Swann. You're nothing but a bloody idiot." Gabriel then proceeded to spit at Will's feet, before walking right past Ama.

Ama excused her friends idiocy for failing to respect her captain as anger. She looked at Gabriel's back with a look of confusion. She sighed and turned around; her eyes immediately locking with Wills. He had been staring at her. She looked at him for a second before turning away and going to her wheel. It would soon be daylight, as the sun was beginning to rise. Ama looked ahead, not intending to put her mind on anything but sea ahead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The blazing sun was burning their backs. The whole crew of the Fernand was tired, hungry, and very angry.

"Oi, bloody idiot move out of me way!" Anamaria screamed at Regetti. He jumped and practically fell over board.

Tensions had been high ever since Ama and Will had returned. It quickly spread around the large ship what had occurred between Ama and Will. Though no one said one word about it to Ama, she knew. Her crew was her family. She knew everything about all. And right now, she knew her crew was angry.

They gave Will all the hard labor they could find. Every chance they got, they pushed or bumped into him.

Ama gave one of her crew members a warning look as she saw a sword about to be 'accidentally' driven into Will's heart. She turned around before anyone could see her laugh. She had to admit, her crew would die for her. A quality seemingly rare at that point.

She went below deck in search of Barbossa. He had locked himself away with Tia Dalma for over two hours. They were discussing where to go next.

She knocked on the door, before opening it. Barbossa looked agitated. Tia Dalma looked serene.

"Anything?" She asked to both.

Tia merely smiled. Barbossa sighed before answering. "We're going to Singapore."

Ama's expression changed. She smiled brightly before shrugging. "To Singapore."


	24. Chapter 24

Hello my lovelies!! Yay another chapter! We are now entering AWE! yay. Wow im so excited lol. Well as always i hope i havent lost my loyal readers b/c of how late the chapters are(sorry guys). And thanks again to my amazing beta and E-HATER friend Ninavs2!

Ninavs2- Ah my lovely E-hater friend. I do feel bad about almost causing you a heart attack. lol. But the story must go on. I believe you will love me and hate me as the story progresses. ;)

x6bakablack9x- Wow you're excited lol! Well you got me excited. Im so glad you liked my chapter! I aim to please my readers :))

Belle- YES im finally back. lol. Sorry bout my little absence. Ughh school. blexk. But im back yay! And expect more drama than ever!

Lil' Pirate Lass- LMAO. Your review cracked me up. lol. I blushed the whole way through the last chapter(ahh imaturity lol) I dnt think you're a perv. lol. Im glad you enjoyed my chapter. hides from angry...enraged mob

Alright enjoy!!

* * *

The waters were still; the air quiet and haunting. Darkness and mysterious shadows at every corner. There could only be seen what looked like to be a young boy in the water. Paddling his little boat and singing softly.

"...the bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!... yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho, thieves..."

"and beggar, never say we die. A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone."

Elizabeth looked up at the Asian man who had just walked out of the shadows. She looked to her right.

"What makes you think she's alone?" said Barbossa.

"You protect her?" The man asked.

Suddenly, Elizabeth got up and held a small dagger to the man's throat. "And what makes you think I need protecting?"

Barbossa looked at the man smugly. "Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'."

Elizabeth released the man from her grip. Ama rolled her eyes and suddenly came into view. "Look!" She said pointing above them. "English soldiers." She whispered. Barbossa signaled for them to follow him through a small alleyway. However, before Ama left, she whistled quietly enough so that their friends in the water would hear. She looked toward Tia Dalma who was wheeling a small cart, before turning and following Barbossa and the others. Everything had to go according to plan. Well, almost everything.

--------------------------------------------

They had been following the man now identified as Tai Huang for a few minutes now. Elizabeth turned her head slightly toward Barbossa. "Have you heard anything from Will?"

" I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Capt. Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?"

Barbossa thought for a moment. "He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Ama laughed quietly at Elizabeth's now terrified face.

They soon stopped at the entrance to Sao Feng's hideout.

"Hoi." Tai Huang said to the guard. They were immediately escorted inside. Ama scowled at all the men. Memories began to haunt her.

They were ordered to give up their weapons. As they began to give up their weapons to the guards, Elizabeth tried to move past Tai Huang, but was stopped.

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?"

"Well, when you put it that way." Barbossa shrugged.

"Remove, please." He ordered Elizabeth. No one made any move toward Ama. She was respected here.

Elizabeth removed her hat and outer coat to reveal a leather harness with several more guns and bombs on it. She then pulled another large cannon out of her boot.

"Remove, please." Tai Huang said smiling slyly, gesturing to her clothes.

Elizabeth huffed and took off her pants. After a few more minutes of inspection, they were able to go meet Sao Feng. Ama pulled her hat over her face.

They made their way through the area to where Sao Feng was. As he turned around, the three bowed.

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." He turned to one of his servants. "More steam." He turned back to Barbossa. "I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew."

Sao Feng raised an eyebrow. "This is an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He held up some charts. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

Barbossa fidgeted. "It would strain credulity at that."

Sao Feng motioned to his men and they pulled Will up out of a tub of hot water. Ama held her breath, and Elizabeth tried hard not to gasp. "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"

All three shook their heads.

Sao Feng nodded. "Then I guess he has no further need for it." He held a dagger to Will's throat. Ama restrained herself, but it was pointless as Elizabeth gasped.

Sao Feng looked at them angrily. "So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea..." Barbossa began.

"That he would get caught?!? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Barbossa threw a piece of eight to Sao Feng. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call."

"More steam." Sao Feng called. "There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates..."

Ama threw her hat off. "Yes but you know all about that wouldn't you," She paused as Sao Feng's eyes widened slightly. "Master."

Barbossa and Elizabeth looked amazedly at her. "Master?!" They cried simultaneously.

Sao Feng smiled at her. "Bloody Maiden. I see you're well. Quite a name you've made out of yourself."

Ama smiled smugly. "Legendary." She felt Will's eyes upon her, but refused to look.

Sao Feng grinned. "I always knew you'd listen to your master."

The smile on Ama's face wiped away. "Of course, master."

Barbossa shook his head. "Yes, well now that you're finished reuniting with each other, we must get to business. The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Elizabeth stepped up to him. "You can fight!" One of the guards grabbed her shoulder roughly. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" Ama rolled her eyes as Elizabeth was still talking. "Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

Sao Feng turned looked at Elizabeth with surprised eyes. "Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

Will decided to speak. "Jack Sparrow." The servant girls began to giggle. "He's one of the pirate lords."

Sao Feng looked at Will. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead . . . is so I can send him back myself!"

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

Sao Feng turned and noticed the tattoo on one of the men in front of him begin to drip off. "So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!"

The sound of weapons being drawn was heard around the room.

Barbossa looked around nervously. "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." At that moment, swords were thrown up through the floorboards.

Sao Feng looked at Ama. "Betraying your master? How foolish of you." He turned toward the man with the fake tattoos and held a knife to his throat. "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

They all stared at him. "Kill him, he's not our man." Ama shrugged.

Will looked around suspiciously. "If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with?"

Suddenly East India Trading Co. soldiers burst into the room and all hell broke loose.

English soldiers were coming into the room left and right. Ama and Barbossa were fighting about ten each, while Elizabeth ran to Will as he detached himself from the pole behind his back.

"Will!" She cried, throwing a sword at him. He caught it and also began to fight.

"Traitor!" Sao Feng yelled at Ama as he cut off an English soldiers head.

Ama looked at him incredulously, before ducking as a sword came aiming toward her. "Don't even start! Yer…the one…who betrayed me!" She stabbed the soldier. "Don't forget!"

Sao Feng ran out of the room as his guards screamed in agony. Ama followed him, but soon lost track as more and more soldiers came for her. As she was fighting one, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and suddenly, everything was dark.

----------------------------------------

He had him cornered. There was nothing Will could do now but be confronted by Sao Feng. He was pinned up against the wall.

"It is an odd coincidence that the East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore."

"It is coincidence only." As quick as the blink of an eye, Will had a knife to Sao Feng's throat. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer."

Sao Feng looked intrigued, yet suspicious. "You cross Barbossa, you're willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?"

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father. You're helping me to get it." He took the knife away from Sao Feng's throat.

Sao Feng wasn't convinced. "And what makes you so sure I will agree to this?"

Will looked him straight in the eye. "Because my wife is your bountiful servant."

Sao Feng was confused. But his eyes widened as he realized who exactly Will was talking about. "The maiden has taken a husband." He stated, rather shocked.

"Aye," Will nodded. "Do we have an accord?" Will asked sticking his hand out.

Sao Feng stared at it a moment before shaking the hand. "Aye."

Unbeknownst to them, their conversation wasn't as secret as they had thought.

------------------------------------

Will could see Elizabeth and Barbossa as he walked upon the docks. Amalina was no where to be found.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked impatiently.

Will nodded. "And better yet, a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will looked around. "Where's Ama?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes and pointed to a rather large brown sac. "Couldn't risk her being found by Beckett."

Will groaned. "You do know there will be hell to pay when she wakes up."

Barbossa sighed. "Don't be remindin' me."

Tai Huang whistled at them. "This way, be quick."

They climbed aboard the ship waiting for them as quietly as they could.

Elizabeth saw Tia Dalma arguing with herself and whispering under her breath. She wondered what the sea-witch was so worried about. "There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?" She asked walking up behind her.

"I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

Elizabeth shuddered. It seemed there was no hope left for them. She looked to her right and saw Will running his hands through his hair frustrated. She wondered what he was so worried about. Well, besides the obvious. A scowl grew on her face and she turned away as she realized what Will was worrying over was an unconscious Amalina. She couldn't help the jealousy coursing through her veins. Besides, she rather liked Ama unconscious. She seemed much more…human.

--------------------------------------

She was freezing and angry. But it was too cold to be angry enough to throttle someone. Ama had awoken freezing; ice covering her face with no blanket on her blue and aching body. Yet as she sat up, she saw Elizabeth sitting cozily, a sheet around her shoulders. The rage within her deepened.

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel broke the silence.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering."

"Why don't that woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

" Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker." Tia Dalma snapped.

Regetti nodded his head. "I knew there was good reason."

Ama rolled her eyes and walked over to Will and Tai Huang who were looking over the charts.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts." Will said frustrated.

"No, but it leads to more places."

"'Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets flash of green'. Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say..."

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel finished for him. He slowly shrunk as Gibbs angrily stared at him. "Sorry."

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back."

Ama glared at Barbossa. "Well you don't be worryin' yer pretty little head Barbossa. I'll send ya back soon enough." She was still sore over the bump on her head. She knew it had been Barbossa. She had practically killed Pintel with her eyes until he had told her.

Barbossa marched up to her face. "Watch who you be talkin' to little girl."

Ama was about to strike him when Regetti hushed them. "Look," He pointed around them. Suddenly the whole ship quieted. They were going into two large blocks of ice. And every inch they entered, darkness surrounded them.

---------------------------------

Will looked at the back of Elizabeth's head. She hadn't properly spoken to him since he was married. "How long do we continue not talking?" He asked, surprising her.

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine."

"When we rescue Jack?" Will grew angry. "Just because Ama is my wife doesn't mean…"

"Doesn't mean what Will? That we cant be together?" She said angrily before walking away.

Will looked over the sea angrily. "For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end." Tia Dalma said walking up behind him.

Will ignored her and walked away. Something he saw ahead of him scared him to death. "Barbossa! Ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa said, sounding rather insane.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked frightened.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed!" Ama shouted.

"Aye." Barbossa shouted back with a crazy look in his eye.

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will shouted. He could see the sea beginning to end. Which only meant one thing. Waterfall.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!"

"Blimey!"

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth screamed at Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Tie her off!" Will yelled, not believing the craziness going on around them."

"Hard to port!" Ama yelled.

"Hold on!"

Barbossa laughed insanely.

Ama felt the ship turn around and begin to fall backwards. As they were falling off the waterfall, she screamed, "WHAT HELL DID WE GET OURSELVES INTO?!"


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys. Im soooooooooo srry for the long wait once again. But im bak!! yay!! ok ne ways, a common question dat i got from the last chapter was why did Ama call Sao Feung master? If you read earlier chapters its says that Ama went to train and study by her 'master'. Ch. 16 to be exact. And in later chapters it keeps mentioning her 'master'. SO last chapter her 'master' was revealed to be Sao Feung. lol, hope that made sense. Ok well thanks again to all my faithful readers and reviewers and thanks to Ninavs2 for reminding me about my duties lol.Oh and for being a wonderful Beta. Alright...enjoy!!

* * *

Once again Ama found herself in a dazed state. After they had crazily gone down the water fall...well she didnt remember much after that. No one did. Everyone found themselves waking up from awkward positions all over the boat. The only people found awake were Barbossa and Tia Dalma.

"Good you're awake." Will said, smiling down at Ama. He was rubbing her forehead with the palm of his hand.

Ama didn't move for a moment and just closed her eyes. Something felt right about this. She basked in the warmth of the sun on her face, and the touch of the man she loved. Her eyes popped open as that thought came to her head. "Get away from me oaf!" She screamed, roughly pushing Will away.

Will glared at her and walked away. Ama couldn't believe it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She said slapping her forhead repeatedly. How could she be so foolish? There was no possible way she had just thought that. No way at all. She couldn't be in love with Will. "No!" She suddenly felt sick and light-headed.

Gibbs almost fell as she ran past him to the side of the ship, and threw up what little food she had eaten. He looked at her worriedly and went to comfort her. "You alright Missy?"

Ama merely shook her head and bit her lip to keep from crying. She took a deep breath and looked away from Gibbs. "I'm alright." Her voice was raspy and not at all her own.

"Nonsense. You're sicker than a cowardly sea dog!" He turned and whistled at someone. "Oy, boy come and get Ms. Swann. She aint been feelin' well."

Ama tried to protest. "Gibbs I'm fine."

But Gibbs wasn't having it. "With all respect, this aint yer ship Maiden. So I aint gonna be takin orders from you." He looked quite frightened as he was saying it.

Suddenly, Ama felt herself being picked up and carried away. She closed her eyes to stop the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Oh how she hated Will. How she wanted to cut his heart out and serve it to her crew. She faintly smiled at the thought of that.

"I see your imagining ways of killing me." She groaned as she heard the voice of all her troubles. Will merely rolled his eyes as he lay her on her bed. "You know you can't hate me forever."

"Yes but I can try." Ama said glaring at him.

Will tried to control his temper. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Aint like me sayin anythin's gonna stop ya." Ama said crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking away.

Will was reminded of a time when Ama was twelve and she was angry at him for taking Elizabeth's side in an argument. He couldn't help but smile. "Why exactly _do_ you hate me?"

Ama sighed. She knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. "I don't hate you Will."

"Then look at me when you tell me that." When she didn't budge, he nudged her.

"Alright." She stared at him. "See I'm lookin. Happy now?" He merely stared at her which made her glare at him. "Don't look at me like that!" She groaned.

"Like what?" Will said angrily.

"Like I'm the one who did something wrong. Even if I was horrible you needn't have shown it like that." She smacked herself after blurting the last part out.

Will grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. "What are you talking about?" He said softly but firmly.

"Nothing." Ama said looking at Will defiantly.

Will glared at her and tightened his hold. "Ama!"

She looked at him in the same way she did on their wedding night. Full of pain and near to tears. "You're hurting me." Her voice was meek and defeated.

Will's face softened and he let her go. Ama got up and ran out the door leaving Will disgusted and loathing himself. He should have realized she would hate him sooner or later for what he had done. He had taken her innocence in the most cruel and disgusting way possible. Taken what little pride she had left in his eyes. How could she not hate him. He hated himself. He had treated the woman he loved like some common whore. Worse.

"I don't deserve her." He sighed. He looked at the bed they had occupied just a few nights before and felt bile rise in his throat as he remembered the violent way he had taken her. He quickly got up and left the dreadful room.

As he got to the deck of the ship, he realized they had stopped some yards away from a dreadful looking island. He looked at Barbossa. "Where are we going?"

"To shore."

--

"This truly is a Godforsaken place." Gibbs said looking around with a mixture of wonder and disgust.

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone." Elizabeth said equally intrigued. 

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa said looking around. 

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack." Will said angrily at Barbossa.

"Look," Ama said pointing at a few lonely crabs.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think." Tia Dalma said mysteriously. 

Suddenly a violent shaking made everyone turn to look at a huge object. It was Jack on top of the Black Pearl's mast coming over the top of a sand dune and down into the water.

"Impossible."

"Boat." Ragetti said amazed.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Gibbs said happily.

"It's the captain!" Pintel shouted as Jack began to walk toward Jack.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!"

Jack looked at Mr. Gibbs strangely. Almost drunkenly. "Mr Gibbs!" 

"Aye captain." Gibbs said smiling.  
"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" 

Gibbs looked at Jack befuddled. "Sir?"  
"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" Jack said angrily. 

Gibbs looked at everyone. They all had the same look. Confusion. "You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain." 

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't."

"Jack." Ama said smiling, stepping in front of him.

Jack looked her up and down, almost leering at her. "Amalina." He grabbed her and began to passionately kiss her. Everyone began gawking at them. Ama was too shocked to even move.

Will grew angry and cleared his throat. "Jack." They continued kissing. "Jack!" Now he began to touch her in very...innapropriate ways. 

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said angrily.

"Ah, Hector." Jack said breaking from his kiss and dropping Ama flat on her back. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

Barbossa nodded. "Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Will didn't look away from Jack as he spoke to everyone. "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack headed straight for him. "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one." 

"No."  
Jack thought about it for a moment. "Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here."

Elizabeth spoke to him calmy. "Jack, this is real, we're here."

Jack looked at her and walked over to Gibbs. "The locker, you say?"

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth said softly.

"ave you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Barbossa glared at him."I see my ship right there." He said pointing at the Pearl. 

Jack looked around. "Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." 

Will began to grow tired of the pace of thing. "Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman." His eyes turned to Ama. "Amalina's in danger." 

Ama rolled her eyes. "Aint no one in danger."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth interjected.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called."

Jack satred at them all. "Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce."

Ama smiled at him. "And you need a crew."

Jack took a deep breath. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack said looking straight at Elizabeth. "And one of you continues to seduce me to no end." He pointedly looked at Ama.

"I'm seducing you?" She asked outraged, while the whole crew looked at Elizabeth in shock.

Jack rolled his eyes and noticed Will staring at Elizabeth. "Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He turned to Tia. "As for you..." 

Tia Dalma smiled at him. "Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time."

Jack stared at her for a moment. "All right, fair enough, you're in." He turned to Regetti. "Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to. Ama you can work in my chambers." He turned to Tai Huang and looked at him in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

Jack stared at him suspisciously. "Where do your allegiances lie?"

Tai Huang thought for a moment. "With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

Tai Huang smiled. "That makes you the highest bidder."

Jack pat him on the back. "Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail." He looked down and opened his compass which was spinning madly.

" Jack, which way ya goin', Jack?" Barbossa smirked tapping his charts.

Ama glared at Jack. "And what ya mean me workin in yer quarters?"

--

Ama closed her eyes and felt the soft breeze against her face. It was good to be back on the Pearl again. Truth be told she loved this ship more than her own. Sure there were more bad memories than good, but she was connected with this ship in more ways than one.

Barbossa's loud voice interuppted her thoughts. "Trim that sail!"

Jack followed Barbossa. "Trim that sail!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

Once again, Jack repeated. "Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pallet line!  
"Haul that pallet line!"  
Barbossa: grew angry at all the repetition. "What _are_ you doing?"

Jack went up to Barbossa's face. "What are _you _doing?"

Barbossa shook his head. "No, what ARE you doing?"  
Jack didnt back down. "What are YOU doing?"  
"No, what ARE you doing?"

"SHUT YER BLOODY TRAPS!" Ama screamed at the two of them before returning to her momentary piece of solitude.

Jack and the rest of the crew was quiet for a moment before continuing. "What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!"

Barbossa stepped up to Jack. "The captain of this ship is giving orders!"

"My ship, makes me captain."

"They be my charts."

Jack thought about it for a moment. "That makes you...chart man!"

Pintel took a deep breath and began yelling himself. "Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?!" When he realized that he had just yelled at two of the most powerful captains in the world, he looked a little scared. "Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry."

"I'd vote for ya." Ama said looking at Pintel.

Pintel was shocked. "Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes. "Does no one understand sarcasm?" She mumbled.

Barbossa pulled out his large spyglass and began looking out towards the front of the boat. Jack immediately saw this and pulled his out too. Granted it was much smaller than Barbossa's.

--

Will looked at Elizabeth barely believing this was the woman he used to be in love with. She had changed so much in such a short amount of time. "You left Jack to the Kraken?" He whispered. 

Elizabeth barely looked at him. "He's rescued now, it's done with. Will, I had no choice."

Will turned away from her. "You chose not to tell me."

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."

"But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought..." He couldn't continue.

Elizabeth stared at him shocked. "You thought I loved him." She turned to leave but Will grabbed her roughly.

"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?"

Elizabeth looked at him defiantly. "You can't. Same way I can't trust you." She glared at him. "Do you forget you have taken a wife now Will?"

Will grew angry. "That dosen't matter. You know what you mean to me Elizabeth."

A loud noise made them both turn to see Ama angrily bounding upstairs.Will closed his eyes and tried not to yell in frustration and let Elizabeth go.

--  
Pintel whistled quietly to himself as he sat looking down at the water. His whisling stopped as he noticed something "Eerie, that's downright macabre."

Ragetti looked below, only to see human bodies floating in the dark water. "Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?" They looked at each other and laughingly went to get a cannonball. Tia Dalma stepped in front of them and gave the nastiest look she could muster. Their smiled dropped, as did the cannonball.

Pintel looked ashamed. "Be disrespectful, it would."

Tia looked below angry and frustrated. "They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always...tentacly?"

Tia looked sadly at Ragetti. "No, him was a man...once."

Ragetti pointed toward the water. "Now it's boats coming."  
Ama, as well as the rest of the crew, came to the side of the ship to see what was causingall the comotion.Gibbs began to load his gun before Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" He asked Tia.

She shook her head. "We are nothing but ghosts to them."  
Barbossa nodded. "Is best just let them be."

Elizabeth came to the side of the ship and was looking at something closely. "It's my father, we've made it back. Ama, its father! Father here, look here!"

Jack looked at her with a frown. "Elizabeth, we're not back."

"Father!" Elizabeth screamed.

Gov. Swann looked up at her. "Elizabeth, are you dead?"

Elizabeth smiled at him and screamed, "No, no."

Gov. Swann nodded. "I think I am."

"No, you can't be!" She screamed in agony, tears falling down her face.

Gov. Swann shook his head. "There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth screamed.

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."  
Elizabeth looked around. "Someone cast a line!" She took a line from Marty and threw it into the water.

Tia looked at Will and Ama. "A touch of destiny."

"Take the line!" Elizabeth screamed.

Gov. Swann smiled at her. "Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you." He turned toward the silent Ama and smiled. "My sweet Amalina. How I failed you."

"Father, the line, take the line!" She ran screaming toward the stern of ship.

Tia looked alarmed. "She must not leave the ship"

Will grabbed a screaming and struggling Elizabeth. "Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!"

Gov. Swann looked at his two girls sadly. "I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?"

"Is there a way?" Will asked now holding a hysterical Elizabeth.

Tia shook her head. "Him at peace."

"Let go! We have to save him!" Elizabeth screamed. She shoved herself away from Will and walked up to Ama who was just watching her. "You dirty rotten bitch!" She slapped Ama across the face. "You're not even shedding a tear. Your father's dead, and you stand here like a whore!" She slapped her again. "You disgrace his name!"

Ama took a deep breath before turning away and walking down the stairs to the quarters.

Elizabeth wasn't having any of it and screamed after her. "Run! That's all you know how to do. You're a failure and a fake!" Ama stopped in her tracks. But she didnt turn around. Elizabeth's rant wasn't finished yet. "You'll never be happy Ama. Father didn't want you. I don't want you. Your own husband doesn't want you. You'll be alone for the rest of your life. Your life is a disrespect to father and all that he stood for." Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do us all a favor and just...go away."

Ama didn't turn once the whole time she was being yelled at. Will saw her take a breath and reach her hand to her eyes before walking downstairs and dissapearing below.

The whole crew was quiet. Elizabeth was still crying but moved to the other side of the ship where she could be alone.

Tia looked around. "Time is short." She gave everyone a glare to get them to start moving. She went to stand next to Will. "A dying heart is usually hidden beneath an evil soul."

Will had no idea what she meant. But from what her eyes were indicating, she meant for him to go by Ama. He took a deep breath before entering her chambers. 


	26. Chapter 26

Hello my lovely readers! Wow Im so overwhelmed with the responses im still getting. Thanks for reading my story guys!! I really appreciate your reviews too! I will definately reply to your reviews next chapter. Sorry guys. Im working on the next chapter and getting it out as soon as I can. Once again thanks so much to everyone and especially thanks to Ninavs2 for being a great beta!! Onward...

* * *

Will was upset with Ama.. She had no grief for the man called her father. Nothing whatsoever. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She winced every time he mentioned his name. Will was shocked someone could be so callous to feelings. So evil.

He had followed Ama below, only to see her studying maps with the strangest expression on her face. One of serenity. Not of grief as Will had imagined. He had called out her name a few times, only to be greeted by a smile. He had felt strange. Ama never smiled at him. He almost wondered if she was happy now that her father was dead. But that would be crazy...

"Amalina? Are you alright?"

She looked at him strangely. "I'm absolutely fine William. I'm just so excited to be getting closer to meeting all the pirate lords again? I say it would be rather excitin'."

Will had a baffled look on his face. Had she gone completely mad? She was talking like an insane woman. "You're completely fine?" When she nodded he shook his head. "Ama your father's just died!"

She tilted her head. "What are ya tryin' to say?"

Will laughed an amazed laugh. "I can't believe it. I didn't even...Elizabeth was right about you. All you care about is yourself." As soon as he started, he couldn't stop. "All you do is walk around with your head held high when you're nothing but scum." He glared at her. "You're a cold callous bitch and that's all you ever will be." He turned to leave, but stopped right on the stairs and turned back to her. "Congratulations. You truly are a pirate." And with that, he climbed the stairs and left.

Ama didn't know what to say, so she said nothing at all. She turned back to her maps and began humming a tune underneath her breath.

--

The next day was probably one of the hottest days the crew had ever experienced. They were working under a blazing sun with nothing left to eat or drink.

"Why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Rum's gone too."

Tia Dalma looked worried. "If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever."

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon."

Will looked at Barbossa. "Why doesn't he do something?"

Suddenly Ragetti began screaming and hollering at the monkey. "Me eye! Give it back!"

Gibbs sighed. "There's no sense to it."

Will silently read to himself. "And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise."

"Over the edge!...it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set." Gibbs screamed angrily.

Jack and Ama sat together studying the map over and over again. "UP IS DOWN. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

gWell it could mean..." As Ama began to talk, Jack's thoughts suddenly drifted and he saw a miniature version of himself.

"Clear as mud, Jackie. Stab the heart."

Another one came out of his beard. "Don't stab the heart."

"Come again?" Ama asked confused by Jack's behavior. Which was saying something considering...this was Jack.

The second little Jack continued. "The Dutchman must have a captain."

Jack grimaced. "Well that's more than less than unhelpful."

The first little Jack nodded his head. "Sail the seas forever."

Jack nodded his head. "I love the sea."

gWhat about port?"

"I prefer rum. Rum's good." Jack added thoughtfully.

Gibbs walked over to Ama who was looking thoughtfully at the muttering Jack Sparrow. "What's gotten into him?"

Ama shrugged. "Dunno."

The first little Jack continued. "Making port."

"Where we can get rum, and salty wenches, once every ten years."

gWhat did he say?" The first little Jack said looking at the second.

Jack nodded. "Once every ten years."

"Ten years years is a long time, mate."

"But eternity is longer still."

"Even longer given the deficit of rum." The real Jack thought.

The second little Jack continued. "And how will you be spending it? Dead? Or not?"

"The immortal Captain Sparrow."

Jack nodded and smirked. "Oh, I like that."

"Come sunset it won't matter."

"Not sunset, sundown...and rise. "Jack grabbed the maps and turned the picture upside down. "UP! Oh, what's that?" He ran over to the side of the boat. "What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?"

Ama looked to where he was pointing. "Where?"

"There!"

"What is it?" She asked again.

Jack began to run back and forth from side to side of the Pearl and soon everyone began to follow him.

Pintel pointed at Jack as he ran. "He's rockin' the ship!"

"We're rockin' the ship!" Ama said out of breath.

Barbossa looked at the chart upside down and nodded. "Aye, he's onto it."

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel stated again.

Ragetti suddenly had a 'genius' idea. "We'll tie each other to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up."

"Time it with the swell." Barbossa went below. "Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!"

Slowly, the Pearl began to turn upside down in the water.

Jack smiled. "Now up is down." As he said that, they were all engulfed under the water. As the sun began to set, a green flash is seen and the boat suddenly popped up again into the real world.

Pintel looked angrily at Regetti. "This was your idea."

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs said happily.

Elizabeth pointed at the sun. "It's the sunrise."

Suddenly everything was quiet, before Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Ama, and Barbossa all pulled guns on each other.

Pintel started moving around. "We need our pistols, get untied, hurry."

Ama looked at all of them before they began to laugh and lower their guns. That didn't last long as they were pointing their guns at each other again.

Barbossa sighed. "All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point."

Jack shook his head. "I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth looked at him angrily. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." She refused to look at Ama.

gFight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will said to Jack.

"Watch how ya talk to Captain Sparrow ay!" Ama said, her gun now on Will.

"Shut up." He spat.

Barbossa quieted them. "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you."

Jack smiled. "I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

gWhat bout me?" Ama said looking at him.

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"You bloody bastard!" Ama said angrily as her gun was now pointing at Jack.

"Sorry love, but it sounds rather nice. Last pirate."

Barbossa nodded. "Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that." He fired his gun at Barbossa's chest and as everyone waited for the loud noise and spouts of blood...it didn't go off.

With confused looks on their faces, they began to fire their guns to no avail.

"Wet powder"

.  
"Wait! We can still use them as clubs." Pintel said. Ragetti hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Effective, though."

gSomething has to be done." Ama said looking at them all.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye but nothin' can't get done if yer all jumpin' down each other's throats."

gLet's just go look at the charts and figure something out." Elizabeth interjected.

Will pointed at the charts as they gathered around it. "There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later."

Jack nodded. "You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa looked offended. "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

Will sighed. "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command...temporarily."

gOh yes, leave the infamous Black Pearl in the care of a blacksmith how intelligent of us." Ama said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Will had the biggest urge to just hit her.

--

As they walked onto the shore of the small island, a large gray mass lay on the floor.

"The Kraken," Ama whispered.

"Crimety!"

gHods bodkins!"

Pintel picked up a stick and began poking the dead beast. Regetti flinched. "Careful, careful!"

"You stupid fish!" Pintel laughed. "Serves you right!"

Ama hit him in the back of the head. "Have some respect!" It was a sad sight. The creature so powerful and feared by all, dead and rotting on an island.

Barbossa looked at Jack. "Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all."

"Sometimes, things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me."

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" Jack sighed.

Barbossa nodded. "It's our only hope, lad."

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself."

"The world used to be a bigger place."

Jack shook his head. "The world's still the same. There's just less in it."

Ama walked toward the two pirates, interrupting their conversation. "What do we do now?" She looked toward the Kraken. "Even Davy Jones is gone now. He's weak without the Kraken."

Jack looked toward the beast and nodded. "We move ahead."

The walked ahead before discovering a dead body, hunched over in a spring. Barbossa took some of the water into his hands and tasted it, before spitting it back out. "Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

Pintel turned the body over. "Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!"

"Singapore!" Squawked Cotton's parrot.

"Captain!"

Ragetti pointed to the shore. "Oy, we've got company!" They all turned to see Sao Feng's boat alongside the Pearl. Before they could react, Sao Feng's men turned their guns on Jack.

" He's the captain." Jack said pointing at Barbossa.

"Move!" The men instructed.

Ama was livid. "How dare ya threatin' us!"

The man smiled at her. "You too princess."

He waited until she would move in front of him. Before she did she spit at his feet and pushed him out of the way.

They walked until they reached the deck of the Pearl. Who was waiting for them but Sao Feng himself.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa said suspiciously.

Sao Feng looked at Jack. "Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Sao Feng merely looked at him before punching him in the nose. "Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack said holding his aching nose.

Will looked at the men who were holding Elizabeth. "Release her. She's not part of the bargain."

Ama looked at him angrily. "And what bargain be that?"

Sao Feng turned to his men. "You heard Capt. Turner. Release her." He looked at Ama next. "Ah, my lovely Maiden. Seems your time has come to an end."

"And what do ya mean by that master?" She asked glaring at him.

Jack looked at everyone as if he was the only sane person left. "Capt. Turner?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us."

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Elizabeth looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

Will looked straight at her. "It was my burden to bear."

Jack laughed a short terse laugh. "He needs the Pearl! Capt. Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Ama, and Jack the monkey slowly raised their hands. "I'm standing over there with them."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first." Sao Feng looked at Ama. "As well as you."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

Sao Feng pointed at a ship across from them. "Here's your chance to find out."

Ama was horrified. For the ship was none other than the Flying Dutchmen.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everybody!! I'm baaaaaaaack. lol. Here is the latest installlment of my little story. Haha. Well...enjoy.

Oh and thanks again to all my reviewers i really appreciate it! And thanks to Ninavs2 for being a wonderful beta!!

Will looked outraged. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

Sao Feng smiled. "Things change."

Gibbs walked up to Will. "You let her step a foot on that ship and yer sentencing her to death."

Will looked around wildly. He was trying to catch Ama's eye to reassure her that he'd save her, but she was already gone.

--

They were dragged into Beckett's office forcefully, though Ama had not struggled. The bile rising in her throat as she thought of what Will had done, only proved her right. He could never be trusted.

"In here constable." She heard Beckett's voice. He sounded like a pompous little fool. As they walked into his room, Ama's heart stopped. But not for the obvious reasons. Beckett was nothing more than a short little man with a booming voice. She almost laughed at herself for being so afraid. She remembered the man as a coward, and had escaped him once before. So why now did she doubt herself? "What a delightful sight." Beckett sneered looking at her. He walked up to her and was a little taller than her. Though he acted as if he was feet above her. "What a shame. What am I to do with a whore?" Ama spit in his face and he back handed her. "Stupid girl," He stated calmly as she flew backwards and hit her head against a chair. He looked at her disgusted as he wiped his face. "Shame. And I was going to make it easy for you too."

"What exactly do ya want with us Beckett?" Jack asked, but did not help Ama.

Beckett looked at Ama and Jack in his office. "It's curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack?" He looked at Ama next. "Perhaps you thought you could escape from my grasp. Foolish girl, I always get what I want." He looked at Jack searching his office for something. "It isn't here, Jack."

"What? What isn't?" Ama asked touching her aching lip. For being such a little man, Beckett could certainly pack a punch.

Beckett smiled at her. "The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain." He said looking at Jack.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled."

"By your death? And yet, here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Jack repeated to Ama.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?"

"Well then that would be sad wouldn't it?" Jack replied.

"Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information." He looked at Ama next. "And the girl." He paused. "As my wife."

Ama began gagging at the mere thought of it. "I'd rather skin you alive ya little..."

Jack stopped her before she attacked Beckett and thought for a moment."The girl, you can have." Ama looked at him outraged. "And as for the information...Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt? In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?"

Beckett smiled. "Of course. It's just good business."

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

Ama looked at Jack. "Don't do it Jack." She turned toward Beckett. "We don't deal with scums like you!"

Beckett laughed. "Says the pirate."

Jack looked at Ama, before continuing. "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner...especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

Ama looked outraged. "You cheat! You liar!"

Beckett looked at Ama. "And what becomes of Miss Swann here?"

"What interest is she to you?"

Beckett leered at Ama. "I believe I've already stated that. I'd like to make her my bride."

Ama groaned desperately.

Beckett simply turned back to Jack. "Jack! I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

"It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is?"

Jack looked at Ama. "Her - dead."

Beckett smiled. "Ah, how desires change so quickly. No, no it's something else. Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find...Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman, as it were."

"With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, "Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside..."

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Beckett looked at Jack taken aback. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Suddenly, what feels like a cannonball is blasted into the ship. Ama fell before standing up and running out of the room.

She reached the deck of the ship and looked around only to see the Pearl across from them. There was no way to escape, and it would only be a matter of seconds before Beckett realized she wasn't in the room. Before losing all hope she saw Jack tying himself with rope and tying it around a cannonball. He put it into a launched.

"You're mad!" She screamed at him.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't, this would probably never work." Before firing the cannon, he grabbed ahold of Ama's waist and launched them up and onto the statues at the back of the Pearl.

Jack looked at the shaking Ama. "And that was without a single drop of rum." Suddenly, Will came into view. "Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig."

Ama looked back at the Endeavour, when suddenly a loud yell of anger was heard. " I guess Beckett knows I'm gone." She didn't look at Will as he was taken below to the brig.

" Ay, which means we hurry to leave as fast as we can."

Ama glared at him. "Did you really mean tha' deal ya made with Beckett?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I need rum."

Ama was taken aback by the haste subject change, which made her forget what she was talking about.

"Miss Amalina, it's good to have ya back." Gibbs said with a smile on his face. Ama merely nodded in return. She noticed the amount of men on the ship. Most of which she didn't recognize. "Sao Feng's men." Gibbs said, noticing her confusion.

"Someone's missing."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, he's taken Miss Elizabeth."

Ama shook her head. Too much had happened for her to even begin to wonder why her old master had taken Elizabeth.

"Oy Maiden!" Ama turned to see Jack calling her. He walked close to her. "Why don't you go keep an eye on our prisoner downstairs.

Ama glared at him and shook her head. "Do ya take me for a fool Sparrow?"

Jack smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Not at all. You see, you're a liability, and I can't have ya out in the open where all the little nasty's can spot you now can I?" She hadn't even realized he had began to push her toward the stairs leading to the brig. "Now be a good little girl and go keep young William company." And with that, he pushed a set of keys into her chest and pushed her down the stairs to the brigs.

--

Ama couldn't believe the nerve of Jack Sparrow. "Stupid pirate. Bring him back from the dead and this is how you're repaid." She grunted under her breath. She was hesitant to go further down. William was there, and she really wasn't in the mood to hear about what kind of bitch she was today.

"Hello?" She heard someone ask tentatively. She closed her eyes and walked the rest of the way down to the brig.

"Hello?" Will repeated again. He could have sworn he heard someone talking. A small noise from his right made him turn from the cell he was in. Something was walking toward the brig. It was in the shape of a woman. He couldn't believe it. He ran to the front of his cell and almost laughed with delight. "Elizabeth."

"Not exactly." Ama walked out of the shadows with a glare on her face. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Will glared right back at her. "It's just you." He went and stood in the back of his cell, staring straight ahead with his arms folded across his chest. Ama was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"I'm not exactly excited to be down here either." She glared. "Captain's orders." When Will didn't say anything she got uncomfortable. It was strange for Will to be mad at her. He was usually the one to be chasing after her, not the other way around. She grew angry thinking about it. "You have no right to be angry with me William. I'm not the one who betrayed the whole crew and handed me over to Beckett."

Will looked at Ama. "I didn't know he was double-crossing me."

Ama laughed. "Ah yes, because pirates are the most trustworthy people."

Will glared at her. "I should have known that with you."

Ama walked up to the cell and looked at him murderously. "I have never betrayed you!" She had to control her voice. "That was yer job, not mine. Don't ya dare be accusing me of things Turner."

They were quiet for a moment. Will sighed. "I never betrayed you Ama."

"What do ya call marryin' me sister then?" Ama let out a harsh laugh. "The worst part is, you believed me to be dead." She shook her head. "Nay, ya left me on that God-forsaken island to die!"

Will walked up to Ama and looked at her from behind the cell. He was angry, but he knew everything she said was true. "I didn't leave you hoping you'd die Ama." His voice was low.

Ama looked at him with anger and regret. "Then where were you Will?"

Will tried to grab her hands, but she moved them away. "I didn't know. I swear Amalina, I had no idea. When I heard from Anamaria that you were dead..." He took a second to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "You think it was easy to know that the woman I loved was dead? Elizabeth was the only thing to take my mind off you."

Ama backed off as soon as he said her name. "And what a distraction she was."

"That's not fair Ama. It's not like you didn't love someone else either." Will said accusingly.

Ama made an animal like noise. "Fernand was the only man who truly loved me. Don't ya dare bring him up!"

Will just stared at Ama. She looked like a cornered dog. His eyes softened. Something about Ama always pulled him to her. "I loved you too. Don't forget that." He said softly.

Loved. Not love. It felt like something had stabbed Ama in the chest. She looked at the floor. "Yes," She whispered. "And you've proved that many a time." She looked back at him. "You make me feel like a fool, when I know with a simple flick of me wrist, you'd be dead."

Will looked away. "I don't mean to do all those bad things to you Ama. You're my wife.."

Before he could continue she interrupted him. "Only by circumstance. If it wasn't for this gathering of pirates, Elizabeth would be yer wife now." When he didn't say anything she turned and left, not turning back.

--

She went and stood at the side of the ship, looking down at the clear water in wonderment. What had just happened with Will was awkward, strange, and she never wanted it to happen again. She wanted to forget about Will. About their past. She touched the locket around her neck and closed her eyes. She felt a sudden breeze pick up and gently touch her face. Almost like a caress.

"It be him."

Ama turned sharply at the voice interrupting her thoughts. Tia Dalma stood with her eyes closed, in a similar fashion that Ama was in moments before. "Who?"

"I believe ya know. Yer man, snatched too quickly. He's talking to ya. Listen."

A shiver went up Ama's spine. She closed her eyes just as instructed and felt the same breeze just moments before. "Fernand," She whispered, a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and saw what looked to be a smiling face in the wind. But it dissapeared as quickly as it had come.

"The ones we lose never truly leave us. They be in the wind and trees. The water and the sand. Ya must never forget them." With that, she turned and walked away.

Ama took a deep breath and smiled. It felt strange. She hadn't done that in a while. She turned toward Jack who was calling her name. And as she walked toward him, said a silent prayer in her head that no one would perish in the coming days.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello my lovely readers! I hope this was out soon enough. Thanks to all my reviewers...I love you guys :). And thanks to my E-Hating friend and beta reader Ninavs2

* * *

"It seems our dear William has escaped." Jack said as Ama walked toward him. He eyed her suspiciously. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Ama glared at him. "Don't ya be accusin' me of anythin' Jack Sparrow. The keys to his cell are right..." She trailed off as she felt her empty pockets. Jack raised his eyebrows. "I swear it was just here."

"Ah, well. Nothing great was lost." He put his arm around her shoulders and steered her to the front of the ship. "I believe we have reached our destination."

Ama couldn't believe it. She had only heard of stories, but never had she come here. "Shipwreck cove." She whispered.

"Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck." Gibbs yelled to the crew.

Pintel glared at everyone. "You heard him. Step lively!"

Jack looked at Ama. "For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things."

"Aye." She nodded.

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye." Jack said to both Gibbs and Ama.

Gibbs looked at Jack curiously. "And what'd you call him?"

"Larry."

Ama stared at him confused, before a sharp pain in her stomach made her flinch.

"Captain Swann!" Gibbs ran over to her and tried to steady her.

"I'm alright," She tried to convince him, but failed miserably as yet another sharp pain took her over. She screamed in agony.

"Oi! Get some water for Miss Swann." Gibbs yelled at Marty. The little man nodded and ran to get a pale. "Here sit Miss Swann." It was then that Gibbs realized he was using the wrong name. "I mean Mrs. Turner."

Ama shook her head and tried to stand. "That is not my name. Ah!" She screamed again in pain. "Where is the Tia Dalma when I need her."

"Calypso, is downstairs." Barbossa said as he handed her a pale of water.

Ama looked up at him in shock and horror, momentarily forgetting her pain. "Calypso?"

Barbossa nodded. "Aye."

Ama closed her eyes and took a sip of the water, calming her disturbed stomach. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Gibbs move,"

Gibbs was taken aback. "What?"

"MOVE!" She screamed before pushing him and throwing up where he had just been sitting. She coughed and spluttered.

"Not on me ship." Jack groaned looking at her with disgust. He walked away mumbling about women and all their problems.

"Are you alright Miss?" Marty asked cautiously.

Ama nodded. "I feel better now." She stood with the help of Gibbs, having no idea of how she could have gotten so sick. "I shall go change, for the meeting." And with that, she dissapeared below deck.

--

Ama emerged from below twenty minutes later, her eyes lined with dark Kohl, wearing a fresh pair of slacks and a white loose gentleman's shirt.

"Look at them all!" Pintel said in awe, pointing to all the ships gathered at Shipwreck Cove.

Barbossa nodded. "There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime."

Jack grimaced. "And I owe them all money."

Ama looked at all of them. "Shall we go in then?"

--

Barbossa angrily banged a cannonball on the table where all the pirate leaders of the world were gathered. "As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns."

Ragetti began walking around, holding a hat as everyone dropped in something small.

Pintel looked strangely at the items. "Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke."

"So change the name."

"To what? 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey."

Barbossa turned to Ragetti. "Mr. Ragetti, if you will."

Ama looked at the strange pirate, and wondered as to what he had to do with the nine pieces of eight.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me."  
"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back."

Barbossa hit Ragetti on the back of the head and his wooden eye popped out. Ama's eyes widened. "All that time..." She was in shock as Barbossa put the eye into the plate.

Eduardo Villanueva, the Spaniard pirate lord, looked outraged at seeing Jack. "Sparrow!"

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

Suddenly, the room turned to see a familiar face. "Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman." Elizabeth announced to the shocked room of people.

Ama almost felt sad that her former master had perished.

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now."

Ama could feel a certain amount of jealousy toward her sister. That title had been promised to her many a year ago.

"Listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

The pirate lord of the Atlantic Ocean stood. "Who is this betrayer?"

Barbossa turned to him. "Not likely anyone among us."

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked looking around. She avoided her sisters eye.

Ama glared. "Not among us."

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight!"

Mistress Cheng looked at everyone under her eyes. The woman had a glare unlike any other. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

Barbossa nodded his head. "There is a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso."

Captain Ammand stood and pointed at Barbossa. "Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

Jack egged them on. "Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard."

Tai Huang glared at everyone. "Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa."

Jocard glared right back. "Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now."

Chevalle nodded. "And it's not likely her mood's improved."

Villanueva shook his head. "I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!"

Chevalle looked insulted. "You threaten me?"

"I silence you!"

Everyone began to yell and throw things at each other from that moment on. It was as if a bomb had gone off in the room.

"This is madness!" Ama screamed.

Jack turned to her. "This is politics."

Elizabeth turned to them. "Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us."

Barbossa sighed. "If they not be here already."

In anger Ama stood on top of the table and fired her gun. Everyone looked at her in silence. She turned to Barbossa and nodded her head. "They're all yours."

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

Jack looked around. "Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I."

Barbossa glared at him. "If you have a better alternative, please, share."

"Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or... or...fish nature. So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight. "

Barbossa looked at Jack angrily. "You've only ever run from a fight."

"I have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too, and you know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs smiled.

Barbossa smirked at Jack. "As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

Jack looked like a little boy who wasn't allowed to play with his toys anymore. "You made that up."

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code."

"SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares..." The assistant of said pirate, was suddenly shot.

"Code is the law." A man who looked like an older version of Jack Sparrow walked into the room.

Ama turned to Gibbs. "Who's that man?"

"Captain Teague. Keeper of the code."

"You're in my way, boy." Captain Teague said, walking behind Jack. At that moment, two men carried in a large book and set it on the table.

Pintel looked in awe. "The code."

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew."

Captain Teague whistled and a very familiar dog came with a key in his mouth.

"How did...?"

Captain Teague smiled. "Sea turtles, mate." He looked at the code carefully. "Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute." Jack looked at the code and began to read outloud. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries...fancy that."

Chevalle looked at the code. "There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change."  
"Not likely."

Ama looked at them all and rolled her eyes. "Why not? How difficult could it be to elect a King."

"Because the king is elected by popular vote."

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa added.

"Ah," Ama nodded, understanding. " In that case, I call for a vote."

Ammand stood. "I vote for Ammand, the corsair."

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man."

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee."

Mistress Cheng joined them in voting for herself. "Mistress Cheng."

"Gentleman Jocard."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Elizabeth Swann."

"Hector Barbossa"

.  
"Villanueva."

All eyes turned to Jack who looked as if he was debating on who to vote for. When the room was eerily quiet, he announced. "Elizabeth Swann."

"What?" Ama asked angrily.

Jack smiled at her. "I know, curious isn't it?"

Jocard pointed an accusing finger at Jack. "Why didn't you vote for me?" The other pirate lords joined him and began arguing, talking above each other.

Jack tried to speak above their voices. "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?"

Captain Teague, who was fiddling around with a guitar, broke a guitar string and the room went silent.

Mistress Cheng nodded and stood. "Very well, what say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

Elizabeth looked around speechless, before gathering her wits. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war."

Suddenly, SeSumbhajee, who had been silent through the entire meeting stood and spoke in the funniest voice Ama had ever heard. "And so, we shall go to war."

"Uh, Miss Swann, I don't think it wise to laugh so loudly." Gibbs said to a hysterical Ama.

She nodded her head and cleared her throat. "You're right Gibbs. It aint smart to be laughin at a man who sounds like a mouse." She began laughing again, this time being silenced by a look from Barbossa. She looked over at Jack who was talking to Captain Teague, and made her way over.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive." Jack was saying to the Captain. He looked to his left and saw Ama. "Oi, wench. What are you doing over here?"

Ama shrugged. "I got bored." She turned to Captain Teague and nodded. "Amalina Swann, Captain of the Fernand."

Captain Teague smiled. "Ah, the Bloody Maiden." He looked her up and down. "I always pictured you...bigger."

Ama nodded. "Always happens."

Jack looked at the two of them annoyed. "Ya treat her better than your own son. Old bastard." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

Ama's eyes widened. "Son?" She knew many things about Jack Sparrow, but she didn't know about this.

"Unfortunately." Captain Teague said, rolling his eyes.

Jack crossed his arms. "Now tell me father dear. Give me some of your wisdom."

"Annoying little brat aint he?" Ama asked Jack's father.

The older man nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "What can ya do. Not enough discipline I 'spose." He looked at Jack who was glaring at him and sighed. "It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever."

"That's it? That's your great advice." Jack rubbed his temples. "How's mum?"

Captain Teague held up a shrunken head. Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled. "She looks great."


	29. Chapter 29

**READ!!-Hello everyone! Thank you for once again reviewing and reading my story. Thanks to Ninavs for betaing. **

**oK NOW I have a question/challenge for you all. I wanted to do something very interesting since the stories about to end. Is anyone interested in writing a short story about Ama's journey from the island she was trapped on to meeting Sao Feng to Where HIS GREAT ENEMY picks up? If you are, I want you to send me a message with a little sample of your writing. I'll announce who got it at the end of HIS GREAT ENEMY. I just want to make things a bit fun and interesting for my readers, and I want you guys to get involved. So if you want to do it, just pm me.**

**On with the story!!**

They were standing on the deck of the Black Pearl, watching the Endeavour emerge from the mist. A sudden foreboding came over the inhabitants of the ship.

Marty was the first to speak. "The enemy's here! Let's take her!" Just as he stated that, the rest of the armada also emerged from behind the Endeavor.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

Jack looked pale. "Parlay?"

Ama walked up beside him. "What do ya think they want?"

Barbossa appeared at her side. "They want to talk."

--  
Ama saw Will just a few feet away from her, standing next to Beckett and Davy Jones. She glared at all three as her, Elizabeth, Jack, and Barbossa stopped in front of them.

Barbossa looked at Will angrily. "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door."

Beckett looked at Ama as he answered Barbossa. "Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Everyones eyes turned to Jack, who seemed to be insulted. "My hands are clean in this...figuratively."

Ama glared at Will and smiled maliciously. "Pathetic excuse for a man. Yer tryin too hard to be a pirate Will."

Will glared right back at her. "My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it."

Jack smiled at him. "Well spoke, listen to the tool."

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." Elizabeth said looking at him sympathetically.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

"And what a fool ya were." Ama began. "I should gut ya right here and now." She reached for her dagger but was stopped by Barbossa who pulled her behind him.

Beckett looked smug. "If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates and Miss Swann, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward." He tossed Jack his compass.

Davy Jones looked at him with malice. "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start."

Jack smiled charmingly. "That debt was paid, mate, with help."

"You escaped!"

"Technically..."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"Done."

"Undone." Jack and Ama said at the same time.

Beckett nodded. "Done."

Barbossa looked at Elizabeth. "Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right..."

Elizabeth glared at him. "King."

Ama shook her head. "It don't mean nothing." She turned on Elizabeth violently. "You have no experience bein' a pirate. No reason to be pirate King."

"But I am." Elizabeth glared.

Ama walked up to her and looked as if she was to say something. She spit at Elizabeth's feet and began to walk back to the Black Pearl.

Elizabeth turned back to Davy Jones and Beckett. "You get Jack."

Jack nodded his head. "As you command."

Barbossa walked up to Jack and cut off his piece of eight. "If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well."

"First to the finish, then?" He switched places with Will, and was now standing next to Davy Jones.

"Do you fear death?"

"You have no idea."

Beckett cleared his throat. "Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die." He looked at Will next. "And advise the Bloody Maiden I shall still have her."

Elizabeth glared at him. "You murdered my father."

Beckett shrugged. "He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight, and you will die." She turned and walked off.

Beckett nodded. "So be it."

--

They were back on the Pearl, but Ama payed no mind or attention to anyone. She went to grab one of the little boats on the side of the Pearl and was hoisting it down.

Will came up behind her. "Where are you going?"

Without turning to look at him, she answered. "Away."

"Away? You're leaving?" He sounded outraged.

Ama sighed and turned around. "Jack has proven where his loyalty lies. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with."

Will glared at her. "How can you just leave? We need all the help we can. You're a pirate for God's sake!"

"Hey! Don't ya be makin' me feel like I'm doing something wrong. I'm done with this. My loyalty lies with me and no one else."

"You're a coward." Will whispered angrily.

Ama looked down. "And so what if I am?" She took a deep breath, and looked at Will. "I feel as if I must say me goodbyes to ya." She laughed a little. "Perhaps I'll see ya again one day." When he didn't look at her, she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. He was reluctant to kiss back at first, but soon enough he was following her lips. When she pulled back, they were both out of breath. "William Turner. Who knew you'd be my husband?" She laughed happily, now crying. "I always loved ya Will." She grabbed his palm and put something in it.

Will looked at the locket Fernand had given to Ama. "But what..." He looked up, only to see she had gone. He ran to the side of the ship, but he could see nothing.

Elizabeth called to him. "Where's Ama?"

"She's gone."

Elizabeth grimaced, before continuing with her plan. "We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack."

"Will we, now?" Barbossa signaled to someone, and in the next moment, Pintel and Ragetti brought a bound Tia Dalma.

"All right, Mrs. Fish, c'mon."

"Barbossa, ya can't release her."

Elizabeth nodded. "We have to give Jack a chance."

"Apologies, your majesty! Too long me fate has not been in my own hands -- no longer." He pulled off Sao Feng's necklace from Elizabeth's neck and dropped it into the bowl that contained the nine pieces of eight.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?"

"Aye. Items to be brought together...done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

Pintel looked unconvinced. "That's it?"

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds." Will almost laughed at Barbossa's attempt to sound like a lover. He wasn't surprised when nothing happened after he lit the nine pieces of eight.

"Is that it?"

Ragetti shook his head. "You didn't say it right. You have to say it right." He walked up to Tia Dalma and whispered the phrase into her ear. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

Suddenly, the bowl began to rise, and all the items within it to burn.

Will turned to the Tia Dalma. "Tia Dalma. Calypso. When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

Tia looked at him angrily. "Name him!"

"Davy Jones."

She began to grow larger and larger, until she was the size of a giant.

"This is it! This is it!"

Barbossa went onto his knees. "Calypso, I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

Tia Dalma began to roar, and as she did, Will covered his ears, for he thought the witch was saying a curse. As quickly as she had began to grow, she turned into a million crabs, and...dissapeared. It was quiet, before Will was the first to speak. "Was that it?"

"Why, she's no help at all. What now?"

Barbossa sighed. "Nothing. Our final hope has failed us."

Elizabeth shook her head violently and grabbed her sword. "It's not over." She looked at the crew with angry eyes.

Will looked at Elizabeth. "There's still a fight to be had."

Gibbs shook his head. "We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance."

"Only a fool's chance." Elizabeth interjected.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "You're right. Then what shall we die for? You will listen to me. Listen! The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts...gentlemen, hoist the colors!"

Everyone looked to Will. He stared at the locket Ama had given him, still clutched in his hand. He looked at Elizabeth and nodded his head. "Hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors!"

Gibbs laughed. "The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!" They all turned to see every pirate lord with their ships headed their way.

Will could see one ship faster than the rest, racing toward them. He almost pinched himself and smiled with joy as he saw who was standing at the bow of the ship. He turned to the stunned crew members and yelled, "It's Ama!"

Elizabeth glared at the Fernand, which was almost side by side to the Black Pearl, and stood on the side of the Black Pearl. "Hoist the colors!" She screamed, as every pirate ship began to raise their flags.

"Will!"

Will turned as he heard his name called. He almost fell as Ama jumped from the Fernand into the Black Pearl. He looked down at her smiling face.

"Hello again." She laughed.

"You're quite cheery before battles."

"Yes well, if I am to perish, might as well be with happiness." She made to move away from him, but before she could even try, Will had launched his own battle on her lips, almost smothering her.

Will knew he was hurting her a bit. He pulled back and glared at her. "That ,wife, is for leaving me." He kissed her again, but this time gentle. Like a caress. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "And that's for coming back."

Ama stared at him, not uttering a word, before pulling away from him. She went looking for Barbossa.

Pintel noticed the heavy rain that had just begun to fall. He turned to Ragetti. "Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining?"

Ragetti nodded. "That's a bad sign."

"Man the capstan...keep that powder dry!"Gibbs shouted at the crew. He looked to port and saw a large whirl pool forming. "MAELSTROM!!"

Ama spotted Barbossa a few feet away from her. "Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm!"

Barbossa nodded at her. "Aye, that be true!" He took the wheel.".brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes...dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"

Will came to stand next to them. "On our stern and gaining!"

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!"

There must have been more than a hundred ships headed their way. Ama glanced at a worried looking Will. She had no idea what she was about to do if anything were to happen to him.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!"

"Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!"

Will noticed Ama glancing at him and went to stand at her side. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He grabbed a hold of her hand. "Nothing will ever take me away from you again Ama. I promise you. Nothing will happen to me."

Before Ama could say anything, Barbossa interuppted. "Glad to see ya two getting' along, but we are in the middle of a battle here."

They broke apart, Ama looking ready to fight.

Elizabeth came to stand by them. "Prepare to broadside!"

"Captain the guns!"

"At the ready!"

Oh yes, the games had begun.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello my lovely readers. Well, I am really sad right now, as this is the last chapter of His Great Enemy. But no need to fret as there is going to be an epilogue. I just want to thank all you guys for reading and reviewing my story. I had started just on a whim, but you guys really made me enjoy writing it. Thank you so much for being such great and loyal readers.

All right, well enjoy.

* * *

"Fire!" Everyone screamed in unison. Suddenly, cannonballs were fired through the air, rocking both pirate and sailor ships. Ama had to hold onto the side of the Black Pearl to regain some balance, as the ship rocked violently. Everything was going in slow motion. The cannonballs; the men screaming in pain and agony. She looked around wondering how many of them would fall. She slowly turned around and saw her own ship, just a few feet away from the Black Pearl. How many of her own would fall?

"Will!" She screamed, as a sailor maneuvered himself onto the Black Pearl, directly behind Will. Will turned around and ducked as he saw a sword swinging toward his neck. Ama ran to him and pushed him out of the way, while stabbing the sailor in the stomach.

Will looked wide eyed at the sailor. "Thanks for that." He said turning to Ama, before moving out of the way as more sailors began coming aboard the Black Pearl. As he and Ama began fighting one of Davy Jones' men, he took it as an opportunity to ask her a few questions. "So...you never told me...how you came back."

Ama ducked before punching the tentacled pirate in the chest, then stabbing him with her dagger...repeatedly. "The Fernand had direct...orders from their captain...to wait for me." She said out of breath. "Do not forget William...my crew is ruthless."

Will paused for a moment, the man he was fighting tucked under his arm, flailing about. "You planned all this?"

Ama smiled at him. "I always plan ahead. Who do ya take me fer? Jack Sparrow?"

Will was amazed and was about to comment when the man he was restraining escaped from his grasp. He grabbed his sword and began fighting with the man. "But...you said goodbye. And why...didn't you tell me?"

Ama ran up the stairs on the deck as she was in her own sword battle. "Because," She yelled. "You would have...tried to stop me."

Will agreed as he stabbed the sailor he was fighting with. "Still," He said turning to her. "You could have told me."

Ama jumped over the railing by the wheel, landing on a man with a star fish for a head. She landed in front of Will and kissed him abruptly. "But where's all the fun in that?"

Will was taken aback. He still wasn't used to this kind of affection from Ama. And she had chosen one of the worst times to show it. He pushed her out of the way as another fish/sailor came their way. Will gasped as he was kicked in the chest. He staggered back a little but caught his balance. "I just thought," He said, swinging his sword at the sailor. "with you hating me, you were leaving for good." He took a step back as the sailor reached for him. "I've been...meaning to ask you. Was...that all...from our wedding night?"

Ama was currently in the middle of battling two sailors, and was having an incredible amount of fun. But hearing Will's last sentence, she killed both sailors and looked at him, eyes wide, frozen. "Why would ya say that?"

"Amalina, we both know...I treated you despicably."

Now Ama was really confused. "What?"

Will jumped as the sailor swing at his feet. "That night...you were treated...horribly." In his mind Will should have just let the sailor kill him for the way he had acted that night.

Ama was so confused she killed the sailor and pulled Will aside and out of sight. "What are ya talkin' bout?"

Will grabbed her shoulders. "You were treated like a common wench. I was rough with you. I just didn't think...you're a pirate...and Fernand...I just thought you weren't..."

Ama was shocked. "What? A virgin?" She almost laughed. "What in the hell did ya think the Maiden in the Bloody Maiden stood for then?" Ama was in utter shock. She couldn't believe the whole time what she was blaming herself for was a complete misunderstanding. "Ya know, I thought ya left because of me."

It was Will's turn to look shocked. "What could you have possibly done."

Ama blushed, which just added to Will's shock. "Well, I wasn't very...good."

Will laughed and pecked Ama on the lips. "You were perfect."

They smiled at each other for a moment. "Will I have to tell ya something. I'm..." But she was stopped mid sentence as Barbossa appeared in front of them huffing and puffing.

"I'm glad ya two are enjoying yerselves." He said sarcastically, before yelling at them. "Now get yer hides back into the fight!" He moved away and began commencing a fight with one of the sailors.

Ama was about to move when Will pulled her back. "What did you have to tell me?"

Ama thought for a moment. "It was nothing," She moved away from him before he could ask again. She could barely see ahead of her as the wind picked up, and it began to rain like mad. She wiped away water from her eyes, trying to avoid getting hit by anyone. She knew something was coming. Something much, much worse. And she knew she was right when, suddenly, the ship began to turn violently. She grabbed onto the walls of the ship, trying to steady herself. She tried to get a good look at the sea, but all she saw was the water spinning madly in a circle. She almost screamed when she felt her pulled as she was thrown aside. She groaned as she hit a block of wood and fell.

"Aw, the Bloody Maiden. Won't it be a pleasure ta kill you?" Ama rubbed her head and saw one of the fish/sailors coming toward her.

"Guess that's all the pleasure ya get when ya look like that." She said sarcastically while rubbing the bump atop her head.

"Why ya little..." He slapped her with his claw hand.

Ama coughed and spit out a few teeth. She took a breath and looked at him. "I wouldn'ta done that if I were you." She reached for her sword, only to realize it wasn't with her. Her eyes widened as she cursed loudly, and was kicked in the stomach. She groaned and grabbed her stomach painfully. She tried to crawl away as she was kicked again.

"Wha's wrong? Can't fight back?"

Ama tried to kick the creature, which only resulted in getting her foot twisted. She cried out in pain as she was kicked once more. She could feel herself losing consciousness as the pain began to overwhelm her. She tried to ask for help but no one was paying attention. She could see Will in the distance fighting with someone, as she tried to reach for him. She was about to give up, when she saw something familiar looking in the distance. A man was staring at her. She tried to look closer, to get a better view of him, but her vision was too blurred. She barely made a sound as she was kicked in the back. She saw the figure of the man coming toward her as she lay there barely moving. When he got to her side, she gasped at who he was, unable to utter his name.

"Get up Ama. It's not your time yet." She looked at Fernand, unable to believe it was really him. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'll always be right beside you."

Right beside her. She looked to her right and saw a sword laying perfectly still, as if waiting for her to pick it up.

The creature looked at Ama's still form and realized his job was complete. He almost died in shock, as a he saw a sword sticking out of his stomach.

"Sorry it took so long." She uttered, holding her broken ribs. She pulled the sword out and swung at his head, cutting it off. She tried to catch her breath as she saw the beasts dead body on the floor. She spit at it, before turning and almost running into...Jack Sparrow. She growled and began menacingly coming toward him with her sword.

"Now Amalina, we're friends aren't we."

"Son of a wench, you've ruined me life Jack Sparrow!" Her grip tightened on her sword.

Jack's eyes widened. "It wasn't all me fault. Don't forget to blame the boy. He's the cause of all your troubles. I merely tried to save you."

Ama laughed harshly. "Save me? We wouldn't be in this bloody mess if it weren't for ya!"

Jack knew he had to be quick. The look in Ama's eyes wasn't really appetizing. He knew if he wasn't quick, he'd find out just exactly how Ama got her name. He looked around and spotted Will, a few feet away from them. "Look the boy's in need!"

Ama turned to look and growled at Jack. "If ya move I'll kill ya!" She limped toward Will, holding her sword above her head. He was fighting with two of Beckett's men and was in need of some help.

"You get the one on the right." Ama looked to her side and saw Elizabeth heading in the same direction.

"Aye," She nodded at her sister.

They ran and almost immediately began attacking the sailors. Ama barely managed to kill him, as the pain in her back intensified with every step. Elizabeth and Will looked at her worriedly, before commencing in more fights. Ama tried to catch her breath, while she looked for Jack Sparrow. She saw the pirate arguing with dueling Barbossa. She barely knew what happened next as she fell against a sailors back.

"Will! Behind you!" Elizabeth screamed.

Will turned around and stabbed the sailor who was about to attack him. The man looked shocked, but as Will tried to pull his sword out, he found it incredibly difficult. Gathering all his strengths, he pulled it out and watched the man fall, dead. He almost cried out when he saw why it had been difficult to get the thing out.

Ama looked at Will shocked, as she saw the man in front of her fall. She felt herself shake as Will looked at her stomach and cried out. She looked down and saw a puddle of blood forming on her shirt and feet. She had barely felt the blade pierce her. Shocked, she tried to say something, but only blood flowed from her lips.

Will tried to run to her, to catch her, to save her. Ama fell to her knees, still shocked as to what had happened. "AMA!" Will screamed in agony. It seemed as if in that moment, the fight aboard the Black Pearl had stopped. If only for a moment. Jack and Elizabeth ran to where the young girl lay dying. "No! No, no, no!" Will screamed repeatedly. It couldn't be true. Ama wasn't going to die.

Elizabeth almost vomited as a puddle of blood formed around her sister. Her sister. She had almost forgotten.

Ama tried to reach for Will, to say something, but she kept spitting out blood. There was so much blood. She almost couldn't believe it. She coughed, to try to clear it from her throat.

"Amalina, look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Will screamed at her, as her eyes began to roll backwards. He was crying now. Weeping at his dying wife.

"Will," She croaked, looking at him with sad eyes. "I'm just sorry we didn't see it grow." She said slowly.

Will saw Ama's eyes flutter to her stomach and understood what she meant. She was pregnant. He began screaming violently, and in so much pain. He had killed his wife, and unintentionally, his child.

Jack looked at the younger man in pity. He touched his face and felt something he hadn't felt in many years. Tears. Jack Sparrow...Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl was crying. He wanted to walk to her. To hold her hand. Even to tease her a bit, but the yells of Will made him stay back. The man looked in so much pain, it was almost unbearable to look at him.

Elizabeth was crying to herself as she saw her younger sister in visible pain. Her body began to convulse, and the blood around her just kept coming.

Will tried to breathe as he cried into Ama's stomach. Ama weakly tried to touch his head. "William," She whispered. He slowly looked at her. "Pirate's don't cry." She tried smiling at him, but cried out in pain as her body convulsed again.

Will tried shaking her as her breathing became more and more labored. "No! You have to fight Ama! Ama fight!" He saw her take one deep breath...and stop. He almost couldn't believe it. She was gone. His wife, his child. They were gone. His love was gone. He began to screaming and yelling, pounding the floor. "It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Will," Jack touched his shoulder. "get up." He knew the fighting would begin again. "She wouldn't want you to die as well. We'll keep her body until..."

"No." Will said harshly. He knew what had to be done. Ama wouldn't have wanted to be buried, or kept like a mummy. "We'll throw it overboard." Amalina had lived by the sea, and died by the sea. She was happiest at sea. And he would see to it her afterlife was where she was happiest.

Jack nodded his head and was about to pick up the girls body, but was horrified to see her eyes were still open. Will took notice and slowly kissed her lips, before closing her eyes gently. He paused before before taking the locket around his neck and clasping it onto Ama's. They grabbed her and walked over to the side of the Black Pearl.

"1...2...3," Will watched as her body flew in the air, before landing in the water, splashing the side of the boat. He watched her face, slowly dissapearing below the waters surface. He realized he hadn't truly felt she was gone, until he couldn't see her anymore; the sea enveloping her in it's cold embrace. He turned back to the fight, looking as if nothing had just happened. He saw Jack swing to the Flying Dutchman, and knew what was to be done. From a distance, he could see Davy Jones' chest fell to the deck of his ship. In a moment of anger and rage, he swung himself, landing on the Flying Dutchman. He slowly walked over and picked up the chest. He heard someone call his name, but soon saw Jack the monkey come out of nowhere, and slam the man in the face.

"Thank you, Jack." Out of nowhere, Will moved as his father tried to attack him. "It's me! It's Will, your son!" It seemed as if the man didn't recognize him, as he continued to attack. Will moved out of the way as Jack dropped to deck in front of Davy Jones, pulling a sword on him only to find it broken. Will watched as Jack and Jones began fighting, but ducked as his father reached for him. He heard his name and turned as he saw Elizabeth swinging aboard the Dutchman.

Jones looked at Elizabeth. "All right, then! You'll see no mercy from me!"

Elizabeth pulled out a sword. "That's why I brought this!"

Will turned to Bootstrap. "I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise." He stabbed Bootstrap's knife into the railing. Will saw Davy reach for Elizabeth, as he grabbed his sword and stabbed the creature.

Jones sighed. "Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." He kicked Will down, before noticing something between Will and Elizabeth. "Ahhh, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed." Elizabeth looked at Will. It had been a long time since anyone had mentioned them being in love. "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack asked holding Davy Jones' heart. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."

Jack shrugged. "Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it, now?" At that, he spun around and stabbed Will in the chest, before laughing.

Elizabeth screamed, and ran over to Will. "Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!"

Will gasped in pain and began feeling very dizzy. He was almost welcoming to death. It would be a chance to see Ama again.

Jack looked at Will and then at Jones' heart hesitantly.

Bootstrap cried out. "William! My son!"

Elizabeth, crying, cradled Will's head. "Will! Will! Look at me! Look at me!" Taking his last breath, Will smiled slightly, for he knew someone was waiting for him. And he couldn't be late.

Davy Jones looked at Bootstrap who tried to attack him. "You will not forestall my judgment!" Suddenly, though, he felt a sharp pain where his heart used to be. He turned to see Will holding Jack's broken sword, stabbed into his heart with Jack's help. "Calypso!" He gasped before falling overboard into the maelstrom.

Elizabeth looked at Will's dead body and cried hysterically. "No! no! no! No!"

The crew looked at the dead body and began chanting. "Part of the crew, part of the ship..."

Elizabeth looked hysterical. "Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" She struggled as Jack grabbed her and pulled her away.

Bootstrap looked at the empty chest, next to him. "The Dutchman must have a captain." He began walking to Will, a knife in his hand.

--


	31. Epilogue

Hello my darling and loyal readers!! Thank you all so much for sticking with me from the beginning. I appreciate every read chapter, and every review. You really made me enjoy writing this story,and I appreciate you guys sticking in for the adventure!! Special thanks to Ninavs2 who was a great beta!! Once again thank you so much. And yes THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL. Enjoy the Epilogue!!

* * *

"Give it back to me Jack!"

"Try and take it from me." Jack laughed.

Isabella looked near to tears, as her brother laughed, holding her most precious doll. "Give it back! She's not yours!"

Jack laughed even harder. "And so what? You just try and take it from me Izzy. Just try."

Isabella, who was now crying, turned to her father. "Papa! Make him give it back!"

They're father turned toward the two bickering tots. "Jack," He began in a stern voice. "That is not yours. Now give it back to her before you're booted off this boat."

Jack sullenly looked at his feet and walked over to his sister. "Here!" He threw the doll at her and walked away, toward his grandfather.

"Jack!" Will shouted after him. He sighed and turned toward his little girl. She was weeping big wet tears and crying into her doll. He got onto his knees, almost eye level with her. "Izzy, don't cry princess." He wiped her tears away. "You want me to tell you a story?" He asked gently. Isabella nodded her head slowly, sniffling as she tried to keep the tears at bay. Will smiled at his youngest daughter and picked her up. He walked over to a barrel and sat down, with Izzy on his lap. "Well before you were born, all the pirate lords of the world had gathered at this exact spot, hoping to fight the biggest battle they had ever fought. Many would perish in this battle and all knew it."

Isabella sniffed again and looked at her father. "Is that where this is from?" She asked, pointing to the scar where his heart used to be.

Will smiled down at her and nuzzled her neck. "Yes, my little princess." He laughed as she giggled. "The fight had begun just as any other. Swords were slashing, and big scaly men who looked like fish were scaring everything in sight!"

Isabella's eyes widened at that. "Did they scare you too Papa?"

Will nodded his head and looked frightened. "Oh yes! They were frightening looking things. Monsters even." One of the sailors aboard the Flying Dutchman(who used to be on of the said monsters) snorted out loud. Will merely glanced in his direction and smiled. "But your papa knew he had to fight."

"Was mama in the fight?" Izzy asked looking incredibly interested in the story.

Will nodded his head. "Yes mama was in the fight. She was very brave. Braver than papa even." Izzy smiled a proud smile. "The fight was difficult and the monsters would not stop coming. It was getting harder and harder to push them off. But there was hope yet." Will smiled and looked ahead, as if reliving the moment. "There was a young girl, a ferocious fighter. One who would do anything to protect those she loved. A pirate."

Izzy looked amazed. "Was she pretty?"

"Oh she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. More graceful, but a little sour when it came to men."

Izzy scrunched up her nose. "I hate boys."

Will laughed and continued. "She fought like no other. She was stronger than papa and uncle Jack put together." Suddenly the smile on Will's face dissapeared. "But toward the end of the battle, she perished."

Isabella looked stricken. "Oh no,"

Will nodded his head. "It was accidental you see. A foolish boy's fault. He hadn't seen her standing behind the man he was fighting." Will paused for a moment. "But the battle continued, even after her death. And at the end your papa became captain of this very ship."

Izzy began crying again. "But what happened to the little girl?"

Will kissed the top of her head, and wiped her tears away. "Well, you see, after your papa became captain of this ship, a sea goddess came to him and gave him a little gift."

Izzy smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I love this story papa."

Will smiled at his daughter and set her down, kneeling in front of her. "Next time your brother Jack starts bothering you, you tell him who's daughter you are." Will looked around and leaned forward. "And kick him in the shins."

"William!"

Will looked at Izzy, a bit scared. "Is your mother behind me?" The little girl giggled mercilessly and nodded her head. Will sighed and patted her head. "Run along dear." He waited until Isabella was out of sight, before standing and turning toward his wife, who was currently glaring daggers at him. "Sweetheart..."

"Don't ya dare sweetheart me William Turner." She glared. "I don't remember teachin' my daughter to harm her brother."

Will could see a smile creeping on her face. He smiled at her and walked toward her. "I'm sorry darling. Do forgive me."

Ama smiled at Will as he enveloped her in a hug. "Yer a damn fool Turner. She's only five, no need to be tellin' her that story all the time."

Will shook his head. "How can I not? The Bloody Maiden is still a legend in these waters."

Ama laughed and kissed her husband, before pulling away and looking at him lovingly. "And what a mockery you've made of her. Turnin' her into yer wife. A pirate never marries."

Will kissed her nose. "Yes but I got you didn't I?"

"And I was not cold toward men."

Will laughed. "You castrated men every chance you got."

Ama shrugged and looked away. "That was different. Only in battle." Will laughed and kissed his wife passionately.

"Ew!"

They broke apart, only to see Jack standing there with the most disgusted look on his face. The boy was already seven and hated girls more than ever.

"Shut up Jack!" Isabella ran to him and kicked him in the shins.

"Ow!" He hollered in pain. "I'll get you Izzy!" He ran after the shrieking girl.

Ama turned to Will with an 'I told you so' look on her face. Will grinned. "Daddy's little girl?"

Ama sighed and smiled at him, as she turned to her children. "Don't they remind you of us at that age?"

Will laughed as he hugged his wife from behind. "I distinctly remember you kicking me somewhere else."

Ama laughed loudly. "Well, hopefully this one won't be the violent type." She said rubbing her very pregnant belly.

Will smiled and rubbed her belly as well. "Don't plan on that."

They looked on happily at their two children smiling as they played together. Will even joined in after a while. Ama was convinced the man had never truly grown up. She laughed as Will pretended he was the evil fiend Davy Jones, and little Jack was the famous and boisterous Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. Which reminded Ama, she needed to contact the man soon. He had been pestering her to come see him again. _And bring the little devils._ He had written. Ama smiled at her little family. How she had almost lost it all. Her husband, her children...her life. All she did nowadays was smile. She couldn't remember a time she was happier. Oh yes, live was good. Life was very good.


End file.
